<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Триаж by li_anna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697338">Триаж</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna'>li_anna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Times (Comics), Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Time, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Inquisitors, Pre-Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, Rival to Lovers, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё закончится хорошо: о них никто никогда не вспомнит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seventh Sister/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. один</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>сюжет начинается незадолго до павшего ордена и примерно за десять лет до повстанцев</p><p>эдит по фанфику: https://youtu.be/yDdwQafYZG4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Трилла прыгает на крышу ховер-поезда и цепляется за железную скобу рукой. Она едва не падает – поезд мчится на полном ходу, и пейзажи вокруг размывает в сборище красок – но, при помощи Силы, удерживается. Инквизитрис встаёт на ноги, балансируя на металлической крыше. Она выпрямляет спину и смотрит на своих врагов. Джедайка с каким-то человеком – любимым человеком? – бегут от неё по крыше поезда. </p><p>Трилла бросается за ними.</p><p>Визор шлема окрашивает мир в глубокие оттенки красного. Теплосканер фокусируется на двух целях. Комлинк у уха щёлкает:</p><p>– Вторая сестра, у тебя их двое?</p><p>Трилла отбивает выстрел, который направил в неё мужчина. Она бросается навстречу этим выстрелам и крепче сжимает меч.</p><p>– Да.</p><p>Усмешка Седьмой сестры слышна даже в искажённом комлинком голосе:</p><p>– Значит, я ищу четверых. </p><p>Комлинк шипит, отключаясь.</p><p>Трилла пригибается под энерголиниями и продолжает бежать. </p><p>Джедайка – тогрута с терракотовой кожей – тянет своего спутника за руку. Тот пытается прикрыть её, стреляя из бластера, но его самопожертвование не принесло бы никакой пользы. Трилла отражает выстрелы. Она догонит обоих. Она убьёт обоих. Седьмая сестра тем временем найдёт падаванов, от которых джедайка пытается их увести. Знакомая схема. Настолько знакомая, что боль под сердцем пробивает его иголками на каждом вдохе. Однако Трилла кидается на своих жертв, и любую боль она переплавляет в Силу. Инквизитрис сделала свой выбор. Она выбрала выжить, и именно боль поддерживает в ней жизнь. Ненависть придаёт ей мощи. В моменты убийств она даже почти ощущает себя живой. И она приближает два таких момента, когда перепрыгивает с одного вагона на другой. </p><p>Джедайка, в теории, могла бы сбежать от неё. Будь она одна. Но при ней – человек, похожий на какое-то преступное отребье, и он снова упрямо стреляет из бластера. Трилла отбивает выстрел под углом к поезду, и заряд оплавляет сталь под его ногами. Между инквизитрис и её жертвами – не больше пары метров. И до человека, кажется, доходит бесполезность сопротивления. Однако он не успевает развернуться. Трилла вытягивает руку, и хватка Силы сжимается у него на шее. Джедайка пытается ей помешать, но её трепыхания – ничто против Тёмной стороны. </p><p>– Сдавайся! – повышает голос Трилла. – Сдавайся, и тебе даруют жизнь!</p><p>Она не говорит о том, что это за жизнь. Ни о крепости на Нуре, ни о пыточных креслах, ни о штабе Инквизитория. Но джедайка, совсем молодая девушка, кажется, и сама всё понимает. Её лицо бледнеет от страха, в её взгляде кричит отчаяние, однако губы она сжимает с истинно джедайским упрямством.</p><p>– Отпусти его! – требует она, и Трилла усмехается под шлемом. Инквизитрис отводит человека в сторону от поезда, и он повисает в воздухе над отвесным горным склоном. Если Трилла ослабит хватку, то он упадёт в пропасть. Джедайка знает это. Она сжимает рукоять меча обеими руками. Её взгляд мечется между Второй сестрой и человеком. Она не знает, что сделать, и Трилле надоедает ждать.</p><p>Она отпускает. </p><p>Человек тенью уносится вниз, к скалам. Шум ветра заглушает его крик. Однако Трилла видит, как глаза тогруты расширяются. В них - чистый ужас. Джедайка вытягивает руки, силясь подхватить человека Силой, но поезд за секунды уносится дальше. Несколько мгновений тогрута только смотрит за край крыши, и черты её лица всё сильнее искажает эмоциями. Сначала это слёзы. Затем – злость. Тогрута активирует ярко-зелёный меч, и воздух вокруг неё подрагивает от мощи.</p><p>Теперь она точно не сдастся.</p><p>Ей стоило бы поблагодарить Триллу за это.</p><p>Инквизитрис бросается на неё, в прыжке активируя второй клинок. Однако тогрута оказывается к этому готовой. Она отбивает удар в голову и подпрыгивает, спасая ноги. Один перекат – и джедайка атакует Триллу со спины. Та парирует, однако схватка наконец-то начинает быть интересной. Усмешка Триллы становится шире. Она бьёт по джедайке Силой, сразу после – мечом, и тогрута замирает на самом краю крыши. Трилла больше не предлагает ей сдаться. Она никогда не предлагает больше одного раза. Инквизитрис концентрируется, и один мощный толчок сбрасывает джедайку с поезда. </p><p>Трилла едва успевает заметить, что именно в этот момент поезд проезжает мимо широкой платформы. И лишь в последний миг Трилла успевает спрыгнуть вслед за джедайкой. Которая приземлилась на удивление удачно. Она выжила, и она поднимается с дюрастали. Трилла тем временем подходит ближе. Она вскидывает ладонь и притягивает в неё чужой меч. Инквизитрис подбрасывает его, взвешивая, и хмыкает:</p><p>– Твой? – спрашивает она, растягивая звуки. – Или ты сняла его с чьего-то трупа? Может, с трупа твоего мастера?</p><p>Судя по тому, как тогрута обнажает клыки – последний вариант. </p><p>Трилла цепляет чужой меч себе на пояс. Она проворачивает в руке собственный. Клинки шипят, рассекая воздух. Тогрута оглядывается по сторонам, но на площадке нет ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Есть тропинки на другие уровни, но Трилла не даст ей сбежать. Она не имеет ни права, ни возможности, ни, в общем-то, желания. </p><p>– Я никогда тебе не сдамся, – цедит джедайка, выпрямляя спину. – Имперская тварь. 

Трилла не отрицает. 

Джедайка пытается ударить её Силой, но та блокирует чужие атаки. Продолжая, шаг за шагом, приближаться к тогруте. Атаки - довольно слабые. Джедайка даже перед смертью не решается нарушить запреты и обратиться к Тёмной стороне. Это ошибка. Когда-то Трилла тоже была уверена, что ни за что не предаст пресловутый свет. Однако в один момент худший из вариантов стал единственно верным. И Трилла ненавидит вспоминать этот момент, но из-за него боль особенно сильно резонирует с Силой. Из-за него всё её тело наполняет мощью.</p><p>– Мастер! – вдруг слышится тонкий крик с другой стороны площадки. Джедайка вздрагивает, а Трилла оборачивается. На краю платформы стоит девочка с длинными светлыми волосами. Ей лет десять, не больше, и судя по мечу на поясе – она одна из тех падаванов. Она даже берётся за этот меч, и Трилла качает головой.</p><p>– Как мило, – констатирует она, возвращаясь к джедайке. </p><p>– Алерна, нет! – кричит джедайка. – Беги отсюда, я…</p><p>Трилла прерывает её тираду ударом меча в грудь. Клинок проходит сквозь плоть легко и быстро. Тогрута выдыхает. Каким-то чудом, несмотря на шум поезда, металлический лязг и крик девочки, Трилла слышит этот выдох. Она ощущает, как чужая жизнь гаснет в Силе. Это безумно долгое мгновение расходится по телу властью, мощью и до удовольствия плотной Тёмной стороной. Но Трилла не может позволить себе полностью насладиться этим моментом. Она выключает меч, и тело джедайки оседает на платформу.</p><p>Трилла поворачивается к девочке. Алерне. Если знаешь имя, то всегда немного сложней. Девочка активирует меч, но Трилла Силой вырывает его из слабых рук. Она встаёт напротив этой маленькой смелой девочки. На расстоянии в несколько метров. И что-то в ней не хочет подходить ближе. Это “что-то” подсовывает в разум воспоминания о других падаванах. О тех, кого Трилла не смогла защитить. Это Цере бросила их, Цере сдала их Империи, но Трилле осталась память. О детях, которых она успокаивала, когда собственное сердце билось в панике. Когда их окружили штурмовики, и их было слишком много. Трилла говорила падаванам, что всё будет хорошо, она говорила это даже тогда, когда сама уже ни черта ни во что не верила. Сложно во что-то верить, если запястья в наручниках, а в ушах стоит фраза “везите их на Нур”. Тогда Трилла ещё не понятия не имела, что находится на Нуре и что с ней там сделают. Однако от самого приказа уже несло будущим ужасом. И Трилла не знает, что стало с этими детьми. Никогда не узнает. Малолетними падаванами занимается проект “Харвестр”, и Инквизиторий – только часть проекта. Эта девочка тоже попадёт в него. Скорее всего, её отправят в имперскую академию на Арканис. Возможно, её убьют. Возможно, она, даже столь юная, будет сопротивляться, и тогда её будут пытать. </p><p>Металлический лязг становится всё громче, и Трилла оборачивается. Она скользит взглядом по репульсорным рельсам. Кажется, они были повреждены во время боя с джедайкой. Целая секция репульсоров трясётся и выскакивает на каждом вагоне. Если она сломается, то поезд сойдёт с рельс. Состав упадёт прямо на эту платформу, примерно посередине, разрушив её и… и, однозначно, отделив Триллу от падаванки. Девочка, так глупо пришедшая на помощь своему мастеру, сумеет сбежать. Ни Трилла, ни Седьмая сестра – если девочка окажется достаточно сообразительной – не смогут её найти. Трилла держит её меч, так что из джедайского в девочке останется только Сила. Силу легко спрятать. Имя можно поменять. </p><p>Лязг ломающихся репульсоров бьёт по ушам.</p><p>Девочка смотрит на Триллу со злостью в покрасневших голубых глазах. Она боится её. Кто бы не боялся? И у Триллы нет права отпускать одарённого ребёнка. Эта девочка – её задание. Прямое. Триллу казнят, если кто-то узнает. Она обязана вызвать сюда штурмовиков-охотников или сама вырубить девчонку и притащить её на корабль. Джедаи слабы, лживы и лицемерны. В живых остались лишь самые удачливые, опасные и двуличные. Эти джедаи идут на всё, чтобы защитить себя. Они лгут, прячутся и живут, как последние крысы. И, тем не менее – у Империи нет большей угрозы. Их нужно уничтожать. Так считает Император. Так считает Вэйдер. Так считает Трилла, она ненавидит джедаев, она презирает их, она охотится на них, но… но перед ней ребёнок. А перед глазами стоят совсем другие дети. Почти что её. В глазах стоят слёзы. Настоящие, горячие и совершенно Трилле ненужные. </p><p>Трилла не отпускает девочку. Однако она стоит на месте, и часть её ждёт, что сейчас. Ещё через секунду. Ещё мгновение – и рельсы обязательно сломаются, поезд обрушится на платформу, и инквизитрис будет вынуждена отпрыгнуть в сторону. Пока она найдёт путь через пропасть, девчонка сумеет сбежать. И это не будет виной Триллы. Её не накажут за это. </p><p>Комлинк щёлкает, и в уши льётся высокий голос Седьмой сестры:</p><p>– Я нашла троих падаванов. Что у тебя?</p><p>Трилла смотрит на девочку, которая ужасно глупо стоит на месте. </p><p>– Я убила джедайку, – сообщает Трилла. </p><p>Она должна сказать, что четвёртый падаван здесь. Она открывает рот, но у горла внезапно встаёт ком. Трилла ненавидит это. Ей становится тяжело дышать в шлеме. Ей хочется его снять, но она сжимает в руках мечи. Воздух вот-вот начнёт потрескивать от напряжения. Он давит. Собственные мысли бьются под черепом молоточками. Поезд несётся мимо, лязгая всё громче. </p><p>– Нужно найти четвёртого, – шипит чужой голос в комлинк. </p><p>Нужно найти. Нужно поймать. Нужно доставить эту девочку на Нур. Трилла должна, однако сердце до боли громко стучит в ребра. В висках - тоже стучит. Седьмая сестра начинает говорить что-то ещё, и инквизитрис не выдерживает. Она действует почти неосознанно, когда выбивает репульсоры из металлической секции. Силой. Одной отчаянной вспышкой, бесконтрольной и мощной. Она оборачивается на поезд, сама не веря в то, что сделала. Но поезд уже кренится в сторону, и Трилла отпрыгивает, чтобы не попасть под вагон. Тот таранит платформу с жутким металлическим скрежетом. В воздух поднимается пыль, обломки и волна оглушительного грохота. </p><p>Первое, о чём думает Трилла, вставая с земли – та девочка выживет. Джедая, даже падавана, не убьёшь так внезапно. Она отпрыгнула, и она сбежит. Она будет жить. Без метки Империи на плече. Возможно, в поезде были другие люди, но на них Трилле плевать. В их глаза она не смотрела.</p><p>От второй мысли у Триллы холодеет в венах. </p><p>Она отпустила джедая. </p><p>Никто не узнает, тут же успокаивает она себя. Невозможно доказать, что репульсоры доломались не сами. И никто не видел. Трилла встаёт и отряхивает с плеч мелкие обломки. Один из вагонов поезда наконец тормозит у дыры в рельсах. Однако тех, что уже рухнули вниз, было достаточно. Платформа сломана. Над широким провалом стоит плотное облако пыли.</p><p>Трилла прикрывает глаза. Она допустила ошибку. В других условиях эта ошибка стоила бы ей жизни. Трилла уже давно выбрала сторону, имперскую сторону, и здесь нет никого, кто её бы простил. Ни на этой планете, ни на любой другой. Трилла допустила ошибку. И она ненавидит тот факт, что ей стало от этого легче. Не как от убийств или пыток. Не тем тягучим и тяжёлым наслаждением, от которого болит голова и дрожат пальцы. Нет, ей действительно стало легче. Словно она поступила правильно. Хорошо. Но “хорошо” и “плохо” не спасут уже никого, и Трилла больше никогда не позволит себе отпустить кого-то. Она клянётся себе в этом. Она ненавидит себя за это.</p><p>В пыли вдруг мелькает знакомый чёрный силуэт.</p><p>Седьмая сестра грациозно перепрыгивает через провал.</p><p>На руках она держит девочку. Светлые волосы развевается на ветру. Тонкие руки безвольно свисают вдоль тела. </p><p>Седьмая сестра стояла с другой стороны, и она поймала эту девочку. Она оглушила её. Она держит её на руках, подходя ближе.</p><p>У Триллы пересыхает во рту. Вместо сердца в груди бьётся болезненно тяжёлый камень. Она сломала поезд. Она рискнула собой, но зря. Седьмая сестра не может точно знать, что поезд – вина Триллы, однако она всё равно задевает Триллу плечом:</p><p>– Тебе напомнить, кто ты?</p><p>Приглушённый шлемом голос как хлыстом бьёт по разуму.</p><p>Если Седьмая сестра расскажет гранд-инквизитору, то…</p><p>… то у неё не будет никаких доказательств, убеждает себя Трилла. Хотя Седьмая сестра наверняка расскажет. Инквизиторий – это огромный клубок змей, и Седьмая сестра в нём одна из самых ядовитых. </p><p>– Я хотела сказать о ней, но не успела, – произносит Трилла, благодаря вокодер за то, что он делает её голос жёстче. – Поезд сошёл с рельс. </p><p>Седьмая сестра жмёт кнопку на виске, и забрало её шлема раздвигается в стороны. Теперь Трилла может видеть зелёную кожу, узоры татуировок и полную злости усмешку.</p><p>– Мне плевать, сколько ещё поездов сойдёт у тебя с рельс, – угрожающе говорит мирилианка. – Но, если из-за тебя хоть одно моё задание сорвётся, то я и не подумаю тебя оправдывать. </p><p>Трилла не решается последовать чужому примеру и снять с себя шлем. Она не знает, как прямо сейчас выглядит её лицо. Она не знает, что Седьмая сестра в нём прочитает. Трилла только отвечает, поведя плечом:</p><p>– Посмотрим, кому здесь ещё понадобятся оправдания.</p><p>Она проходит мимо Седьмой сестры и включает комлинк. Трилла не сказать чтобы угрожает ей или действительно хочет сделать что-то плохое. Просто угрозы в Инквизитории нельзя оставлять без ответа. По мирилианке с первого взгляда ясно, что к ней это относится особенно сильно. Трилла понятия не имеет, откуда она взялась или хотя бы как её зовут. Хотя в Инквизитории вообще-то не запрещены имена. Трилла знает, что девятая сестра – это Масана Тайд, что шестой брат – это Бил Вэлен, а гранд-инквизитор – это озлобленная сволочь. Как называть Седьмую сестру – вопрос открытый. </p><p>– Отследите моё местоположение и пришлите шаттл, – приказывает Трилла. </p><p>– Будет сделано, Вторая сестра. </p><p>Трилла застывает спиной к Седьмой. Она вдыхает глубоко и медленно выдыхает. Инцидент с поездом был случайностью. Больше такого не будет. Никогда. Ни с кем. Она заставляет себя изобразить на лице то высокомерное спокойствие, с которым пристало ходить инквизиторам. Которое она ощущает всякий раз, когда командует штурмовиками.</p><p>Трилла подносит ладони к шлему, жмёт на панели и снимает его. </p><p>В лицо бьёт сильный свежий ветер. Он развевает её волосы и помогает задышать легче. </p><p>Иногда собственные доспехи кажутся ей тюрьмой.</p><p>– Остальные падаваны уже на шаттле? – спрашивает Трилла, демонстрируя, что ей тоже важна их миссия.</p><p>– Если штурмовики их уже погрузили, – кивает мирилианка, равняясь с Триллой. Она всё ещё держит девочку на руках. Аккуратно, но отстранённо. </p><p>Трилла хотела бы уметь быть такой же отстранённой. Пока что получается либо кидаться в ярость, либо… либо этот поезд.</p><p>Откуда-то из травы к Седьмой подбегает один из её дроидов. Он карабкается по её ноге и устраивается за плечами. Насколько Трилла знает, Вэйдер вживил в Седьмую сестру импланты, благодаря которым ей легче управлять своими питомцами. И крифф знает что ещё, но голос у мирилианки с тех пор с отчётливым кибернетическим отзвуком. Не механический, не металлический, но и не вполне человеческий. Он красивый. Ей идёт. Но иногда он пугает даже Триллу – что уж говорить о врагах.</p><p>– Я составлю отчёт для гранд-инквизитора, – произносит Седьмая сестра. Трилла кивает. Она не просит не упоминать о поезде. Она не хочет быть должна и не хочет унижаться просьбой. Доказательств всё равно нет. Никаких. Так что Трилла молча сжимает шлем в ладонях и поднимает голову к облакам. На лицо падают лучи местного солнца. Оно её не греет. Трилла не знает, что вообще способно её согреть.</p><p>Спустя минуту солнце заслоняет имперский шаттл класса “зета”. Тело обдаёт волной воздуха от его приземления.</p><p>Трилла пропускает мирилианку с девочкой вперёд. Пока та относит её в камеру к остальным падаванам, Трилла проходит в капитанскую рубку.</p><p>– Курс на Корусант, – приказывает она. – Индустриальный район, башня Инквизитория. </p><p>– Вас понял, – кивает пилот, и Трилла уходит в свою каюту.</p><p>Она швыряет шлем на кровать. Рушится рядом и стискивает виски ладонями.</p><p>Даже если никто не узнает о том, что она обрушила этот криффов поезд – сама она будет знать.</p><p>Гранд-инквизитор учил, что ненависть к врагам придаёт сил. Он даже хвалил Триллу за то, что она сильная. Однако свою мощь она постоянно черпает из самоненависти. Она ненавидит себя за то, какой слабой была прежде. За все свои ошибки. За то, что она сломалась. Трилла знает, что никто не оставил ей выбора. Что на Нуре ломаются все. В какой-то момент, когда голос охрип от криков, когда эти крики постоянным кошмаром стояли в собственном разуме, когда казалось, что её нервная система вот-вот перегорит… Однажды к каждому узнику заходит Вэйдер. Он тоже пытал. Но именно тот момент, когда Трилла ощутила его мощь, стал ключевым. В тот момент она захотела мощи сильнее, чем остаться несломленной. </p><p>“Какой смысл в том, чтобы оставаться преданной Ордену, которого больше не существует?”.</p><p>Вэйдер был прав. Никакого.</p><p>Но почему-то Трилла продолжает ощущать ужасную, мерзкую, выжирающую изнутри ненависть к себе самой.</p><p>Её способна перекрыть только ненависть к Цере.</p><p>Однажды Трилла найдёт Цере. Она найдёт, и дальше… Когда Трилла пытается придумать, что именно она с ней сделает, мысли просто разбегаются. Но эти мысли всегда помогают дожить до нового дня. И сейчас инквизитрис закрывает глаза, поджимая под себя ноги. Она не спит. Она давно не спит. Сон – это кошмары, это тьма, это значит остаться наедине со всеми своими страхами. Трилла погружается в медитацию. В потоки Силы, которые чем-то обжигающе-тёмным идут через тело.</p><p>Трилле почти не больно, когда она ощущает эту мощь.</p><p>Трилла не знает, когда ей в последний раз совершенно не было больно.</p><p> </p><p>Трилла слышит голос гранд-инквизитора ещё на подходе к штабному залу. Если быть точнее, то она слышит “безответственные разгильдяи”, “кубло дегенератов” и, сказанное особенно весомо, “тупиковые ветви эволюции”. Трилла как-то сама собой переглядывается с Седьмой сестрой. У той на лице столь же заинтригованно выгнута бровь. Хотя происходящее плюс-минус очевидно. Кто-то облажался. </p><p>Трилла осторожно толкает дверь и заглядывает внутрь.</p><p>У края круглого стола стоит гранд-инквизитор. Он упирается в стол кулаками, смотрит прямо на Пятого брата и чрезвычайно угрожающе цедит:</p><p>– Вы избаловали меня своими провалами, – за широкой спиной Пятого брата Четвёртая сестра втягивает голову в плечи. – Я был уверен, что удивить меня уже не так-то просто. Но к вашему уровню тупости никогда нельзя быть до конца готовым. У таких идиотов, как вы, просто нет понятия “пробить дно”! На каждой, буквально каждой миссии я слышу эту чушь кат-псов! </p><p>Гранд-инквизитор срывается на ор, и тут даже Трилле хочется опустить взгляд. Из всех присутствующих в зале одна только Масана (хотя она находится в группе тех, на кого орут) стоит прямо и смотрит их боссу в глаза. И, конечно же, Седьмая сестра с довольной усмешечкой скользит к своему месту. Дроид на её спине потирает лапки, как-то неуловимо коварно перемигиваясь, и Трилла в который раз понимает – дроиды явно связаны с настроением своей хозяйки. </p><p>Сама Трилла ощущает смесь из триумфа (их миссия, как ни крути, была успешна), злорадства (Четвёртая сестра никогда ей не нравилась), интереса и дискомфорта. Однако все их она прячет под нечитаемым взглядом и ровной осанкой. Трилла встаёт рядом с Седьмой сестрой. </p><p>– Знаешь, в профиль ты похож на идиота, – произносит гранд-инквизитор, медленно обходя Пятого брата по кругу, – а анфас… Ну надо же, кажется, на кретина! Каждую секунду каждого дня ты демонстрируешь, какой же ты тупой. Ну вот как, как можно было додуматься до этой идиотической, абсурдной, лишённой всякого логичного обоснования идеи? Так же просто не бывает! А если бывает, то со сквозной дырой в мозгу!</p><p>Пятый брат на две головы выше гранд-инквизитора. А ещё он огромный, зелёный и довольно-таки устрашающий. Но сейчас он опускает взгляд, выглядя как провинившийся юнлинг, и лепечет басом:</p><p>– Я помогал…</p><p>– Помогал он! – восклицает инквизитор, всплёскивая руками. – Здорово! Но в чём логика?</p><p>Пятый брат ещё более угрюмо смотрит в пол.</p><p>– Я подумал…</p><p>– Ты подумал? – ахает гранд-инквизитор. – Мой хороший, да сколько же времени ты на это потратил? Мне и представить страшно степень твоих усилий. Ты поэтому опоздал на точку сбора?</p><p>– Нет, – упрямо оправдывается Пятый брат. – Я опоздал, потому что…</p><p>– Заткнись! – кричит инквизитор, и Трилле становится крайне жаль, что она не увидела начало этой сцены. – Вы упустили целый выводок джедаев! Вчетвером! С поддержкой флота! Я даже вспомнить не могу, когда слышал такой накал бреда! Вы взгляните в свои глаза, там же интеллекта никакого! Одна пустота и тупость!</p><p>Трилла наклоняет голову, изо всех сил сдерживая усмешку. Гранд-инквизитор не оценил бы её мысль о том, что он выглядит забавно. Между прочим, его злость можно понять. Инквизиторы о своих провалах отчитываются ему. А сам гранд-инквизитор обязан доносить о них Вэйдеру. На самом деле, удивительно, что он при этом до сих пор остаётся жив. Когда речь идёт о Вэйдере, отделываться одними лишь убитыми нервами – неслыханная удача. </p><p>– Первостатейная чушь, – бормочет себе под нос гранд-инквизитор. – Пропадите вы все пропадом! Убирайтесь отсюда! Ну где здесь здравый смысл? Идиоты все до единого…</p><p>Трилла обоснованно предполагает, что к ней это не относится. Седьмая сестра тоже остаётся на месте. Их так называемые братья и сёстры тем временем с одинаковым виновато-обозлённым видом выходят из зала.</p><p>Гранд-инквизитор поворачивается к Седьмой сестре.</p><p>– Ну что вы мне принесли, мои дорогие? – спрашивает он, и Трилла по голосу слышит: если бы и они провалились, то через секунду их босс уже громил бы Корусант. К счастью для мирных жителей, Седьмая сестра отвечает:</p><p>– Четверо живых падаванов и одного мёртвого джедая.</p><p>Гранд-инквизитор смотрит в окно, в сторону нежно-персикового неба, и медленно выдыхает. </p><p>– Никто не сбежал, – добавляет Трилла, и лицо гранд-инквизитора становится ещё на пару тонов светлее. Атмосфера в зале ощутимо легчает. Однако Трилла не позволяет себе расслабиться. Где-то на этом моменте Седьмая сестра могла бы добавить, что одна падаванка почти сбежала. А если Седьмая сестра упоминала об этом в своём отчёте, то гранд-инквизитор вот-вот об этом вспомнит. Тогда уже Трилла услышит гневную тираду в свой адрес. Тирада – это в лучшем случае. Страх острыми крючками вцепляется в сердце, но не происходит ни того, ни другого, ни третьего.</p><p>– Что-нибудь?.. – будто бы невзначай уточняет инквизитор, глядя на Седьмую сестру долгим внимательным взглядом.</p><p>– Ничего, – отрывисто произносит она.</p><p>Трилла не понимает, о чём они. И ей это не нравится. Однако, пока дело не касается лично неё, она вполне способна постоять молча.</p><p>– Что ж, – произносит гранд-инквизитор, постукивая пальцами по рукояти меча. – В таком случае, у меня есть новое задание для тебя, Седьмая сестра. Мы выследили Дасса Дженнира. Это беглый джедай, он и его команда доставили Империи немало хлопот в первый год её существования… С ними встречался сам Вэйдер.</p><p>У Триллы глаза расширяются от удивления:</p><p>– И они остались живы? </p><p>– Не все, – с усмешкой отвечает гранд-инквизитор. – С оставшимися разберётесь вы. Седьмая сестра, эта миссия была бы слишком опасна для тебя одной.</p><p>Мирилианка оглядывается на Триллу сложночитаемым взглядом. </p><p>Трилла подвела их сегодня. Они обе об этом знают. А задание звучит… крайне важным. Даже если не брать в расчёт что-то между строк, что-то, что Трилла чувствует, но чего не понимает. Седьмая сестра – понимает. Она произносит твёрдо:</p><p>– Только если я буду командовать.</p><p>– Именно так, – кивает гранд-инквизитор. – Вторая сестра, я перешлю все необходимые данные на твой датапад. Ты можешь быть свободна.</p><p>Трилла прячет сомнение, которое ощущает в этот момент. Её выгоняют, но Седьмой сестре их босс собирается что-то ещё сказать. И это не дело Триллы, но что-то во всём этом – вероятно, в задании – ощутимо Трилле не нравится.</p><p>– Благодарю вас, – произносит она, склонив голову, и идёт к дверям.</p><p>До тех пор, пока она находится в зале, ни гранд-инквизитор, ни Седьмая сестра не произносят ни слова.</p><p>Трилла толкает двери. Те плотно закрываются за её спиной, и возобновившийся разговор расслышать невозможно. Это просто может быть что-то личное. Однако Трилла чутьём ощущает, что дело в большем. В чём-то… возможно, не вполне законном? Раз в дело посвящена одна инквизитрис, а вторую – формально, точно такую же – выставили за дверь. Лорду Вэйдеру могло бы быть это интересно. О том, что они с гранд-инквизитором на дух друг друга не переносят, в этой башне известно даже самому последнему дроиду-мыши. Однако с неясным “гранд-инквизитор говорил о чём-то с Седьмой сестрой” Трилла к ситху не пойдёт. Она не самоубийца. Она узнает больше. Возможно, тогда она и подставит кого-нибудь. В Инквизитории бывает сложно выжить иначе. </p><p>Есть ещё одна вещь, требующая её внимания.</p><p>Трилла прислоняется к стене. Она ждёт Седьмую сестру, перебирая в пальцах складки плаща. В уме тем временем мелькают воспоминания о сегодняшней миссии. Они с Седьмой работали вместе нечасто. Но, в основном, успешно. Можно даже сказать, что с ней Седьмая сестра была чуть менее резкой, чем с остальными. Но не донести о прямом предательстве? Бездоказательном, и всё же… возможно, она видела, как долго Трилла медлила перед крушением поезда. Возможно, она почувствовала вспышку её Силы. Возможно, она рассказывает об этом гранд-инквизитору прямо сейчас.</p><p>Трилла сжимает ладони в кулаки. Сильно. До скрипа перчаток и до боли от впившейся в кожу ткани.</p><p>Трилла перенесла слишком много, чтобы дать одной секундной слабости погубить себя. Она никогда больше не позволит себе подобного. Она будет самой безжалостной, самой сильной и злой, только пусть ей позволят выжить. Трилла боится, хотя она знает, что её не убьют. Трилла слишком хорошо знает о вещах гораздо хуже смерти. Этот страх вплавлен в неё. Вбит, вкручен, въеден в нервы и вшит под кожу. Невозможно увидеть Вэйдера и остаться бесстрашной. Крепость на Нуре невозможно покинуть до конца. Часть Триллы до сих пор там. Трясётся, плачет и так мерзко, так невыносимо жалко боится за свою жизнь. </p><p>“Вы должны прекратить столь высоко ценить свои жизни”, – отчеканил Вэйдер на одной из тренировок. – “Вы слишком боитесь за них. Вы бесполезны для меня, пока вы не преодолеете этот страх”.</p><p>На той же тренировке он отрубил руку Шестому брату. И, когда тот упал, держась за обрубок, Вэйдер произнёс: “это всего лишь рука”. Вэйдер сказал ему: “вставай и сражайся”, и Шестой брат сражался. До тех пор, пока гранд-инквизитор не нашёл его обугленный труп на Рааде. Три года назад. Десятого брата тогда же застрелили на Мон-Кала. Двоих инквизиторов Вэйдер убил сам за то, что ощутил в них “привязанность друг к другу”. Трилла – выжившая. Она собирается ещё долго оставаться такой. У неё нет права умереть раньше, чем умрёт её ненависть.</p><p>Двери открываются, и Седьмая сестра, приближаясь, вопросительно вскидывает брови.</p><p>– Ждёшь кого-то? – спрашивает она, шагая к Трилле. Мирилианка останавливается напротив неё – чуть ближе, чем допускает вежливость – и улыбается: – Неужели меня?</p><p>Трилла не позволяет чужой улыбке и ласковому прищуру обмануть себя. Седьмая сестра так же ласково смотрит на пленников перед тем, как начать бить их током. </p><p>– Тебя, – просто отвечает Трилла. – Почему ты не сказала ему?</p><p>Она не видит смысла юлить. И ей нужно знать, если она теперь должна второй инквизитрис. </p><p>Милирианка кривит губы в усмешке. Она поднимает руку и проводит по щеке Триллы пальцами, стянутыми синткожей перчаток. Трилла вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения. Пока она пытается решить, как на него реагировать, Седьмая сестра уже отводит свою ладонь. Однако её касания горят на коже. Чем-то незнакомым. Чем-то, до чёртиков Триллу пугающим. Ей всегда было дискомфортно рядом с Седьмой сестрой. Словно рядом с ней способно случиться нечто необоснованное, необдуманное и ужасное. Нечто, о чём Трилла не знает ничего, кроме одного факта: она приучена этого сторониться. Ей лучше этого сторониться. Безопаснее.</p><p>– А что, ты хочешь, чтобы я это исправила? – спрашивает Седьмая сестра с неприкрытой насмешкой. – Если не хочешь, то ты больше никогда не заговоришь об этом снова. И не поступишь так снова. Ты поняла меня?</p><p>Она не имеет никакого права говорить так с Триллой. Они равны. Несмотря на то, что Седьмая сестра старше, чуть успешнее и куда безжалостнее. И Трилла не позволила бы так с собой обращаться, однако прямо сейчас в груди бьётся что-то до дрожи неуверенное. А во взгляде мириланки читается нечто почти заботливое. Она смотрит на Триллу золотисто-жёлтыми глазами. Сжимает тёмные губы. Её скулы остро вычерчивает свет, льющийся из окна, и в этот момент Трилла думает о том, что Седьмая сестра красива. Она снова об этом думает. Она не в первый раз ловит себя на подобной мысли, и каждый раз эти мысли ставят её в тупик.</p><p>– Я… не поступлю, – в итоге произносит Трилла, как может, уверенным тоном.</p><p>– Умница, – улыбается Седьмая сестра. – Шаттл за нами прибудет завтра. Летим на Орвакс. Гранд-инквизитор не потерпит никаких промахов.</p><p>Как будто он хоть когда-то их терпел.</p><p>– Я буду готова, – кивает Трилла.</p><p>– Говорю же, умница, – Седьмая сестра снова царапает пальцами её щеку. Какое-то мгновение их лица находятся недопустимо близко, но затем мирилианка делает шаг назад. Она разворачивается плавно и уходит вглубь коридора.</p><p>Трилла опирается о стену ладонью. Она замечает вдруг, как быстро бьётся её сердце. Словно она, как минимум, только что гналась за кем-то по крыше поезда. Хотя она просто разговаривала с коллегой. И Трилле это не нравится. Ей ничто не нравится в их задании, в этой башне и на этой чёртовой имперской планете, но у неё никогда не будет ничего иного. Она знает. Она бьёт о стену кулаком. Вот только злости в груди не становится меньше. От неё Трилла никогда не избавится, и это она знает тоже. Злость ни за что не прекратит перетирать её нервы в пыль, но благодаря каждому лопнувшему нерву Трилла становится сильнее. С каждой своей раной она готова поклясться, что жила. Дышала. Чувствовала, пыталась, мечтала о чём-то. Бесконечно давно, но… память всё ещё живёт в ней. Память тоже делает больно, злость разгорается сильнее, и мощь ощутимо тёмным огнём течёт в венах.</p><p>Трилла поправляет меч на поясе и выпрямляет спину.</p><p>Завтра с этой злостью столкнётся кто-то на Орваксе. С ней столкнётся любой, кому не повезёт оказаться у неё на пути. Тогда Трилле станет легче. И однажды всё это закончится. Обязательно. Трилла не может позволить, чтобы это случилось из-за её слабостей или по её вине, но всё это обязано когда-то закончиться. И от мысли об этом камень в груди на мгновение ощущается сердцем. Израненным, перемолотым, раздавленным и пропущенным через десятки пыточных кресел. Но живым. Пока ещё – живым, и ничто не могло бы сделать Трилле больнее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. два</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Трилла вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Она держит в ладони датапад, на экране которого – до смешного мало информации. Седьмая сестра тем временем сидит напротив, закинув ноги на стол, и вычищает сочленения своего дроида парой тонких инструментов. Дроид в её руках довольно попискивает в ответ на заботу. Ещё двое ждут своей очереди. Они бегают по столу, мельтеша перед глазами, и Трилла прикрывает веки. </p><p>– Мне не нравится наше задание, – честно говорит она.  </p><p>– Почему? – выгибает бровь Седьмая сестра. – Хотя нет, погоди. То есть какие-то другие задания тебе всё-таки нравились?</p><p>Трилла усмехается. </p><p>– Иногда, – уклончиво отвечает она. Это правда. Ей нравится командовать, нравится гнаться за кем-то и нравится ощущать власть. Охота на джедаев – великолепное развлечение, а наблюдать за их жалкими попытками спасти себя или ещё кого-то – забавно вдвойне. Но Седьмая сестра отличается наблюдательностью. Она точно видела, что Трилле не нравится пленить детей. Однако Трилла всё равно это делала. И будет делать. Она сделает всё, что от неё потребуется, и вопрос здесь не в её личном удовлетворении от происходящего.</p><p>– “Гражданское судно уничтожило пять СИД-истребителей”, – цитирует Трилла, скользя ногтём по экрану датапада, – “и было сбито на орбите Орвакса”. Стандартный отчёт, направленный адмиралу… плевать на адмирала, и маркированный для отправки в Инквизиторий. Я понимаю, что нам доносят о каждой мелочи, но это?.. </p><p>– Тебя смущает, что джедаев никто не видел? – спрашивает мирилианка. – Прочитай ещё раз, Вторая сестра. Гражданское судно уничтожило пять имперских истребителей. Кто способен на такое, если не джедай?</p><p>– Любой талантливый пилот? – уточняет Трилла, не скрывая скептицизма в голосе. – Ты знаешь эти СИДы. Расходный материал.</p><p>– Возможно, – ведёт плечом Седьмая сестра. – Но Дасс Дженнир уже бывал на Орваксе. Гранд-инквизитор давно идёт по его следу, и он уверен, что Дженнир там. Мы должны поймать его. И быстро, потому что… </p><p>Она умолкает, закусив тёмно-зелёную губу. </p><p>– Потому что? – давит Трилла, откладывая датапад в сторону. Дроиды вокруг Седьмой сестры замирают, словно размышляя о чём-то вместе с ней.</p><p>– Лорд Вэйдер, – произносит мирилианка, и миссия начинает нравиться Трилле ещё меньше, – хотел взяться за этого джедая лично. Прямо сейчас он выполняет другое поручение Императора, но времени у нас мало. Мы должны успеть взять Дженнира до того, как Вэйдер освободится.</p><p>– С чего бы? – вздёргивает брови Трилла. – Не хочу показаться ленивой, но… Может, было бы проще немного полетать вокруг Орвакса, ничего не сделать и отдать миссию Вэйдеру, как только он появится?</p><p>– Это задание гранд-инквизитора, – весомо произносит Седьмая сестра.</p><p>– Это Вэйдер, – в тон ей отвечает Трилла.</p><p>Она выдерживает упрямый взгляд мирилианки, не отводя своего. Потому что Трилла права. Вэйдер – это Вэйдер. Если ему по каким-то причинам важен конкретно этот джедай, то инквизитрис он может и убить, просто чтобы не мешались под ногами. Он убивал таких, как они, за меньшее. </p><p>– Я не собираюсь получить меч в грудь из-за того, что у вас с гранд-инквизитором… – Трилла вынуждает себя осторожно подобрать слова, – есть какой-то сговор насчёт этого Дженнира.</p><p>– Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, – качает головой вторая инквизитрис. Она поднимается со своего кресла и нависает над Триллой, упёршись руками в стол. – Я выбрала тебя для наших прошлых миссий. Я не сдала тебя гранд-инквизитору. Я взяла тебя с собой сейчас. Ты не представляешь, какие возможности это открывает для тебя. Не заставляй меня пожалеть о своём выборе, Вторая сестра.</p><p>Мирилианка собирается уйти, но Трилла всё ещё не понимает ни черта. Она хватает её за запястье и заставляет развернуться к себе. </p><p>– Какие возможности? – цедит Трилла. – О чём ты вообще говоришь?</p><p>Запястье Седьмой сестры – тонкое и горячее. Она не пытается вырвать его из чужой хватки. Вместо этого она вдруг накрывает ладонь Триллы своей, свободной, и сжимает её пальцы на своей руке. Мирилианка приближает своё лицо к лицу Триллы и шепчет:</p><p>– Это возможности, о которых мечтает каждый из нас, – жаркий шёпот пробирается под кожу мурашками. – Возможности, которые я могу тебе дать. Но мы должны поймать Дженнира.</p><p>– Объясни мне всё, – требует Трилла.</p><p>– Я не могу тебе верить, – усмехается мирилианка. – Пока что. Но, обещаю, я объясню. Только дай мне закончить наше дело.</p><p>– “Наше” – это твоё и гранд-инквизитора? – скептически уточняет Трилла.</p><p>– Если ты захочешь, оно будет и твоим тоже, – искушающе произносит Вторая сестра. – Ты здесь неслучайно, Вторая сестра.</p><p>Чужое лицо – всё ещё в считанных сантиметрах от лица Триллы. Она видит узоры татуировок на гладко-зелёной коже, видит выбившуюся из-под шлема прядь чёрных волос, видит жёлтые глаза и в них – нечто, невероятно похожее на просьбу. Поверить. Довериться. Подушечки пальцев жжёт жаром чужой кожи. И эта… кажется, близость – слишком неожиданная, чтобы держать дыхание под контролем. Трилла почти не дышит. Она выдыхает последний свой кислород, спрашивая:</p><p>– И почему я здесь?</p><p>В груди начинает гореть. Чужие ногти медленно проходятся по её ладони. Жар при этом какого-то чёрта расходится по всему телу. Волной из мурашек, смущения и чего-то приятного, но острого. На грани дискомфорта. Трилла напрягается, вжимаясь в спинку кресла. Седьмая сестра смотрит на неё неуловимо тягучим взглядом перед тем, как вдруг отстраниться:</p><p>– Ты – одна из немногих в Инквизитории, кому гранд-инквизитор согласился бы доверить нашу миссию, – бросает мирилианка, ослабляя напряжение. – Сама знаешь, каким сборищем идиотов он нас считает. И… скажем так, мне приятно с тобой работать.</p><p>Трилла включила бы сарказм. Она спросила бы – неужели было много приятного в том, чтобы видеть, как она обрушивает поезд? Неужели было бы приятно, если бы из-за этого они упустили ту девочку? Однако инквизитрис держит губы плотно сжатыми. Она боится, что, если она спросит о причинах, то Седьмая сестра действительно ответит. Тогда Трилла услышит нечто, о чём просто не умеет думать. И почему-то ей кажется, что тогда мирилианка скользнула бы ладонью дальше по её руке. Трилла уверена в этом так сильно, словно это пресловутое видение Силы. И Трилла отдёргивает руку.</p><p>– Если Вэйдер выйдет на Дженнира, то я не стану вставать между ними, – ставит она условие.</p><p>– Не переживай, я не самоубийца, – усмехается Седьмая сестра. – И именно поэтому мы успеем до Вэйдера. Нас ждут в зале совещаний. Идём. </p><p>Трилла кивает. В горле какого-то чёрта стоит ком. Мирилианка отпускает её ладонь, и дышать становится легче. Но, в целом, существовать в данный момент времени – нет. Трилла наблюдает за тем, как Седьмая сестра подбирает со стола дроидов и кладёт их себе на плечи. Трилла кожей ощущает недосказанность. Тяжёлую и мешающую. Но, если всё неозвученное повиснет в воздухе, то вдыхать его станет ещё тяжелее. Так что из комнаты Седьмая сестра выходит в тишине и молчании. Только третий дроид, клацая по полу лапками, пищит ей вслед. </p><p>Седьмая сестра придерживает для него дверь.</p><p>Эти дроиды помогают ей разыскивать жертв, пытать их и записывать показания. Но её о них забота всё равно не перестаёт выглядеть милой. </p><p>Седьмая сестра способна на заботу, и эта мысль вдруг молнией прошивает мозг. У Триллы пересыхает во рту. Она складывает в одну картинку помощь на миссиях, прикрытие её провала, тот факт, что мирилианка собирается дать ей некие возможности – что бы это ни значило.</p><p>Можно ли сказать, что Седьмая сестра… заботится о ней?</p><p>Трилла морщится, ощущая дискомфорт в области сердца. Она берёт со стола шлем. Сжимает холодный металл пальцами. Трилле неожиданно сильно хочется его надеть. Отделить себя от мира тёмно-алым визором и стать безликой Второй сестрой. Это удобно. Быть инквизитрис. Вместо имени – кличка, вместо лица – шлем, и, если ты не захочешь, то никто в целой Галактике тебя не узнает. Это новая жизнь, в которой очень легко уничтожать всё старое. Поначалу шлем и новое звание помогали действительно сильно. Тогда в разуме ещё были живы былые постулаты о том, что Орден джедаев – это её семья, что убивать – плохо, что перейти на Тёмную сторону – значит совершить предательство. Трилла понимала, что так будет. Ещё на пыточном столе, когда она пыталась собрать себя по кусочкам, чтобы произнести такое простое “хватит” и “я согласна”. Когда сердце билось так, словно пыталось пробить рёбра, вырваться из грудной клетки и никогда не переносить собственного предательства. Однако сердце осталось между рёбер, а Трилла осталась в камере на Нуре. Она помнит, как сидела в темноте, обняв коленки, слушала стук крови в висках и пыталась убедить себя в том, что всё это неважно. И сердце – просто кусок плоти, на который не стоит обращать внимания. Трилла знала, что она доживёт до чёрной формы Инквизитория, ну а под этой формой уже нечему будет стучать у неё в груди. Так и случилось. Она выжила.</p><p>Трилла стоит посреди каюты, сжимая холодный шлем, и она понятия не имеет, каким образом пустота в груди может так сильно болеть.</p><p>Трилла игнорирует боль. Когда придёт время – она вспомнит её, чтобы зачерпнуть из неё Силу. Она не отказалась бы от неё. Боль делает Триллу сильнее, а кроме мощи в жизни давно не осталось ничего приятного. Ничего, что имело бы смысл. Только собственное выживание, радость от смерти очередного врага, боязнь засыпать и изболевшаяся, застарелая, кровоточащая пустота между рёбер.</p><p>Трилла надеется, что в команде этого Дженнира действительно много людей.</p><p>Трилле не по себе, и она хочет перекрыть это. Она хочет сделать что-то ужасное. Чтобы чужие крики заслонили собственные, отголосками доходящие из бесконечно далёкого прошлого.</p><p>Трилла хочет почувствовать себя живой.</p><p>Она знает только один способ. </p><p> </p><p>Убийства откладываются из-за крайне разочаровывающих слов Седьмой сестры.</p><p>– Все члены команды Дженнира нужны нам живыми, – чеканит она, обводя командиров строгим взглядом. – Можно ранить, парализовывать, вырубать и отрезать части тел. Но мне нужно, чтобы они были в сознании и могли говорить. Вам ясно?</p><p>Коммандеры, облачённые в чёрные с красным доспехи, синхронно отзываются коротким “так точно, Седьмая сестра”. </p><p>Трилла встаёт напротив неё за круглым столом. Над ним крутится голограмма Орвакса с выделенным красным линией участком.</p><p>– Корабль Дженнира упал в этом районе, – мирилианка ведёт по голограмме пальцем. – Скорее всего, они уже успели починить корабль, так что… капитан Приттик?</p><p>– На орбите Орвакса находятся трое имперских дредноутов, – отчитывается мужчина в серой имперской форме. – Они выразили полную готовность поддержать агентов Инквизитория в их операции. Любой корабль, поднимающийся с планеты, будет досмотрен, а в случае отказа – уничтожен. Экипаж Дженнира не покинет Орвакс.</p><p>– Хорошо, – кивает Седьмая сестра. </p><p>Трилла сдвигает брови, переводя взгляд с инквизитрис на Приттика. Трилла, безусловно, рада поддержке. Но откуда на Орваксе дредноуты, тем более – сразу три? Вэйдер что, уже начал отдавать собственные распоряжения по поимке джедая? </p><p>– Капитан, что там делают дредноуты? – спрашивает Трилла. </p><p>Если это указания Вэйдера – к криффу всю операцию.</p><p>Приттик оправляет форму, пряча замешательство. Но уже спустя секунду он поднимает на Триллу безукоризненно вежливый взгляд и поясняет:</p><p>– Вторая сестра, как известно, на Орваксе расположены огромные невольничьи рынки. Империя регулярно поставляет на них военнопленных с различных бунтовщических планет. Эти дредноуты – те, что доставляли пленных конкретно в этот период. Можно сказать, случайные.</p><p>– Ясно, – кивает Трилла, давая понять, что разговор можно продолжать.</p><p>Она игнорирует насмешливый взгляд Седьмой сестры. Да, Трилла только что выдала, что ни черта не готовилась к их операции. Она даже не прочитала базовой информации о планете, на которую они летят. И любого своего подчинённого за подобное незнание Приттик, вне всяких сомнений, наказал бы вплоть до ссылки в штрафотряд. К счастью, Трилла ему не подчинённая. Ей не вправе приказывать ни капитаны, ни адмиралы, ни гранд-адмиралы. Только гранд-инквизитор, лорд Вэйдер и Император. Они же могут убить её на месте, если она провалится. Однако Трилла знает, что не в этот раз. И ни в какой другой. Трилла не подготовилась только потому, что для этого здесь была Седьмая сестра. Которая, к счастью, уже продолжает:</p><p>– У нас есть четыре отряда штурмовиков-охотников, – говорит она, смахивая голограмму планеты в сторону. Теперь на её месте светится схема какого-то космодрома. – Первый и второй – пусть окружат космодром. Выходы есть здесь, здесь и здесь. Проверять каждого входящего, о тех, чьё описание совпадёт с целями – сообщать немедленно. Третий отряд пойдёт со мной и Второй сестрой. Четвёртому быть готовым десантироваться по первому приказу. Возможно, корабль предателей находится вне космодрома. В таком случае, вы должны быть готовы накрыть его, как только мы со Второй сестрой его найдём. Всё ясно?</p><p>Ну разумеется, да. Вопросы остаются у Триллы, однако их она держит при себе. До тех пор, пока вторая инквизитрис не говорит “вы свободны”, и комната пустеет.</p><p>– А мы? – говорит тогда Трилла. </p><p>– А мы идём к правителю этого чудесного города, – отвечает та почти ленивым голосом. – Спросим, какие партии рабов поступили последними – готова поспорить, Дженнир пытается спасти кого-то оттуда. Попросим вооружённой помощи, если потребуется. Орвакс лоялен Империи. Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы.</p><p>Трилла кивает и подходит к широкой прозрачной панели. Синие полосы гиперпространства на её глазах обрываются, и шаттл выбрасывает в космос. Орвакс отсюда выглядит мирным серо-голубым шариком.</p><p>Империя продаёт здесь рабов. </p><p>Это Империя, которой Трилла служит.</p><p>– Симпатичная планета, – говорит мирилианка, бесшумно встав за её плечом. – Но, Вторая сестра… Мы будем на невольничьих рынках. Клетки, ошейники, плач и крики. Думаю, ты можешь представить. Надеюсь… проблем не будет?</p><p>Седьмая сестра считает, что Триллу снова может уколоть сочувствием. Она сжимает губы, максимально спокойно мотая головой. Однако мирилианка всё равно продолжает:</p><p>– Они все – с планет, на которых были бунты, – инквизитрис словно заранее пытается успокоить Триллу. – Если бы их не привезли сюда, то их бы убили. Это милосердие.</p><p>Трилла усмехается. </p><p>– Не переживай, Седьмая сестра, – произносит она, надевая шлем. – Меня не ужаснёт рабство. В конце концов, мы с тобой сами его выбрали, верно?</p><p>Она отворачивается и защёлкивает крепления шлема. Ей не нужно видеть реакцию инквизитрис. Молчания – уже достаточно. Да, внешне всё иначе. Инквизиторы командуют целыми отрядами и не подчиняются почти никому в Галактике. Они выполняют миссии, которые санкционируют первые лица Империи. Без права на провал. Без права на неподчинение, сочувствие или жалость. У Триллы нет никаких прав, кроме права и обязанности быть живым имперским оружием. Разница между ней и рабами с Орвакса – разве что декоративная. Хозяин инквизиторов – Вэйдер. И это куда надёжнее, чем любая клетка, и гораздо страшнее, чем взрывчатка в ошейниках. Трилла готова поспорить, что рабы, которых она увидит, никогда не перенесут и трети того, что с инквизиторами делают на Нуре. </p><p>Сочувствие могло бы проснуться, но Трилла даже себя не жалеет.</p><p>Она была слаба, и её сломали. Эти рабы были глупы, раз пытались бунтовать, и рабство – в каком-то смысле и вправду милосерднее казни. Они недостойны жалости. Никто во всей этой Галактике не достоин жалости.</p><p>– Я предпочитаю называть это не рабством, – вдруг доносится из-за спины металлический голос, – а возможностями.</p><p>Трилла качает головой.</p><p>– Боюсь, я предпочитаю называть вещи своими именами.</p><p>До высадки на Орваксе – не дольше двадцати минут.</p><p>Трилле ощутимо дискомфортно проводить даже столь малое время наедине с Седьмой сестрой. Она хочет выйти из комнаты, но были ещё вопросы.</p><p>– Почему они нужны нам живыми? – спрашивает Трилла, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>– Нужно допросить их.</p><p>Трилла встаёт в полоборота, потому что видеть лицо Седьмой сестры прямо сейчас необходимо. Её взгляд. Чтобы считать хоть что-то. Однако вместо лица инквизитрис видит лишь чёрную поверхность шлема. Мирилианка стоит в полном инквизиторском облачении. Она поправляет перчатки, форму и меч. Подчёркнуто спокойно. Словно это просто рядовая миссия, но Трилла же знает, что это не так.</p><p>– Нужно Империи? – уточняет она, и вокодер сглаживает высокие нотки в голосе. – Или нужно тебе и гранд-инквизитору?</p><p>– Мне, – вкрадичиво отвечает милирианка, – гранд-инквизитору и тебе, Вторая сестра. </p><p>Трилла прикрывает глаза. Она помнит слова о том, что эта миссия даст ей “возможности”. Точнее – “возможности, о которых мечтает каждый из нас”.</p><p>О чём мечтают имперские инквизиторы?</p><p>Трилла запрещала себе мечтать с тех пор, как впервые надела этот шлем. Трилла не знает, о чём она мечтает. Но, стоит на секунду подумать…</p><p>Кажется, её мечта с самого Нура осталась неизменной.</p><p>Трилла хочет сбежать. </p><p>Она точно знает, что Девятая сестра хочет того же. Масана однажды плакалась ей после какой-то миссии, на которую её взял с собой Вэйдер. Там была бойня, судя по словам между тяжёлых всхлипов – детей, и Масана сделала всё, абсолютно всё, но по возвращении у неё сдали нервы. А Трилла невовремя зашла в её комнату. И успокаивать Девятую сестру – огромную, зелёную, клыкастую – было предельно неловко. Но бросить её там – после того, как она навалилась на Триллу и сгребла её своими лапищами – было бы ещё неуместней.</p><p>Трилла никому не сказала о её срыве. </p><p>Их с Масаной отношения не назовёшь тёплыми (в конце концов, это Инквизиторий), но с тех пор между ними установилось молчаливое взаимное понимание. </p><p>Трилла знает, кого она попросит вонзить меч в её грудь, если однажды она больше не сможет.</p><p>Трилла не знает, что из этого можно доверить Седьмой сестре.</p><p>– Я буду присутствовать при допросах, – требует она, потому что терять последние крохи контроля над миссией было бы катастрофой. Если здесь затевается что-то против Вэйдера, то Трилла обязана успеть об этом сообщить. Она сообщит. Иначе Вэйдер просто казнит её с остальными. </p><p>– Как пожелаешь, – соглашается Седьмая сестра. Она легко касается её локтя: – Идём.</p><p>Трилла вздрагивает от прикосновения. Заметно. Седьмая сестра задерживает пальцы на её руке, и Трилла уверена, что под шлемом та усмехается. Так что локоть Трилла дёргает в сторону и жмёт на кнопку открытия двери.</p><p>– Тише, – в голосе и правда слышна совершенно паскудная усмешка. – Не трогаю я тебя, если не хочешь. </p><p>Трилла… не хочет?</p><p>Ну разумеется, она не хочет. Чего она вообще может хотеть от Седьмой сестры? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Трилла выходит из зала и идёт вслед за ней в кабину пилота. Тот уже снижает шаттл над Орваксом. </p><p>– Кстати, – мирилианка щёлкает одного из своих дроидов по фоторецептору. – Покажи Второй сестре наши цели.</p><p>– Как вовремя, – качает головой Трилла, позволяя дроиду переползти на свою ладонь. Он высвечивает голографическое изображение, и инквизитрис подносит его к своим глазам. </p><p>Дженнир – это мужчина, человек, со светлой кожей и длинными белыми волосами. После него дроид показывает какую-то женщину. Красивую. Хоть и не в привычках Триллы носить столь открытые платья. Затем перед глазами мелькает несколько ксеносов, и Трилла даже не смогла бы сказать, как называются их виды. Кроме, разве что, огромного тогореанца с нагромождением мускул под грязно-белой шерстью. </p><p>– Силой владеет только Дженнир, так? – уточняет она на всякий случай. Мало ли, что ещё Седьмая сестра могла забыть рассказать.</p><p>– Насколько нам известно, да, – кивает та. – Но они давно не всплывали на имперских радарах. Дженнир мог найти себе падавана.</p><p>Трилла хмыкает.</p><p>– Обрекать невинного ребёнка на смерть… было бы довольно жестоко с его стороны.</p><p>Седьмая сестра немного резко подзывает дроида обратно к себе.</p><p>– Не припомню, чтобы джедаи бывали милосердными.</p><p>Трилла не отвечает. Потому что она помнит. Но у Седьмой сестры явно было сложнее с Орденом. Это заметно и по подобным фразам, и по наслаждению, с которым она убивает, и… и ведь никто даже не знает её прежнего имени. И что ж, это её право. Разговор подошёл к черте, которую Трилли не пытается пересечь. </p><p>Под днищем шаттла проносятся ямы, закрытые сверху решётками, оживлённые улицы, роскошные особняки и бедные лачуги. Рабовладельческая планета. Имперская планета. Трилла видит мельком толпу каких-то экзотов, которых энергохлыстами загоняют к ямам. Но это не так важно, как тот факт, что сегодня она сможет убивать. Она сможет пытать. У неё будет возможность выместить собственную боль на ком-то другом, она почувствует власть и почувствует жизнь, и это – то, ради чего она сражается. </p><p>У Седьмой сестры, кажется, цели идут дальше.</p><p>Как бы то ни было – шаттл подлетает к космодрому, а инквизитрис уходят к трапу.</p><p> </p><p>К ним относятся со всей возможной вежливостью. Возможно, из-за имперской эмблемы на шаттле, а быть может – из-за отрядов штурмовиков-охотников, которые стройными рядами выходят вслед за инквизитрис. Их заприметили заранее, так как встречает их вовсе не персонал космодрома. Т'ссуры – огромные синие экзоты с четырьмя красными глазами, рогами и нагромождением мышц под костяными наростами – представляются как посланники своего правителя. На общегалактическом, но с резким и грубым акцентом.</p><p>– Ведите нас к нему, – требует Седьмая сестра.</p><p>Т'ссуры явно именно это и хотели сделать.</p><p>– Вы проверяющие? – спрашивает один из них, навскидку – трёхметровый. – Или вы посланники какого-то моффа? Нас не предупреждали…</p><p>– Вас и не должны были, – обрывает его мирилианка. – Мы будем говорить с правителем. Не с его слугами. </p><p>В рабовладельческом обществе назвать свободного гражданина слугой – это, должно быть, нехилое оскорбление. Однако т'ссур его проглатывает. И Трилла ощущает, как в воздухе резонирует власть. Имперская. Против неё и слова не скажет никто, кому дорога жизнь. </p><p>Впрочем, на этой планете жизни стоят не так уж и дорого.</p><p>Основные рынки – вдалеке отсюда, Трилла видела это с корабля. Однако и здесь на пути их процессии встречается несколько ям с рабами. Разные расы, взрослые, дети. Все, как один – измождённые, бледные и какие-то побитые. В основном, тихие. Вокруг ям ходят т'ссуры-надсмотрщики, иногда к ямам подходят богатые господа и госпожи. Покупатели. </p><p>Трилла рада тому, что т'ссуры ведут их в другую сторону. Ямы некрасивы. И около них воняло. Инквизитрис не сочувствует, нет; просто видеть это банально неприятно.  </p><p>Тёмная сторона учит тому, что к свободе ведёт только Сила. Освободить человека может лишь его собственная мощь. Те рабы недостаточно сильны, и потому они в ошейниках. Трилла недостаточно сильна, и потому она в форме Инквизитория. Гранд-инквизитор недостаточно силён, и поэтому он стелется перед Вэйдером. Даже Вэйдер недостаточно силён. И есть у Триллы подозрения насчёт того, что с ним Император тоже не слишком милосерден. Так устроена Галактика. Так она всегда будет теперь устроена. Потому что джедаи когда-то тоже оказались слабы.</p><p>Мысли подходят опасно близко к невероятно слабой, к жалкой, к ужасно лицемерной Цере Джанде, и Трилла заставляет себя подумать о чём-то ином.</p><p>Т'ссуры уже подводят их к особняку, по размерам больше напоминающему дворец.</p><p>У ворот – т'ссуры-охранники. За ними – тоже. По саду гуляет группка девушек разных рас. Объединяют их ошейники, и дальше Трилла решает не вглядываться. </p><p>– Штурмовики останутся здесь, – произносит т'ссур, и в ответ на молчание инквизитрис он крайне неловко меняет тональность с приказа на просьбу: – … если вы не против, сэры. Мэм. Мэмы. Капитаны… </p><p>Трилла морщится:</p><p>– Довольно.</p><p>Седьмая сестра переводит забрало шлема с т'ссуров на штурмовиков и обратно.</p><p>– Коммандер, выберите пятерых бойцов, которые будут нас сопровождать, – приказывает она. – Не думаю, что для защиты нам может понадобиться больше.</p><p>… да для защиты им в принципе никто и не нужен, а пять штурмовиков – это ни о чём. Седьмая сестра просто показывает, что не т'ссуры здесь руководят ситуацией. И, пусть тащить во дворец штурмовой отряд действительно незачем и неудобно – инквизитрис возьмут нескольких. Потому что могут. Потому что эта планета принадлежит Империи, и ни один из живых существ на ней не будет в здравом уме этого отрицать.</p><p>Хотя нет, поправляет себя Трилла. Дженнир и его команда тоже здесь. Они отрицают. Однако это ненадолго.</p><p>Штурмовики перестраиваются, и инквизитрис наконец заводят внутрь.</p><p>Каменные коридоры отдают прохладой. Стены увешаны безвкусными, но однозначно дорогими украшениями. То здесь, то там на глаза попадаются рабы. Всё это довольно иронично, учитывая, что рабство в Империи официально находится под запретом. Впрочем, однажды последняя бунтующая планета будет уничтожена. Частично, а может – и целиком. Трилла слышала слухи о том, что строится на орбите Джеонозиса. Если это правда – у Галактики действительно нет и шанса. Но после настанет мир. Когда не останется бунтовщиков, некого будет продавать в рабство, ни к чему будут эскадрильи разрушителей, и в таких, как Трилла, нужды тоже не останется. Однажды в Галактике обязательно настанет мир, и всё окажется не зря. </p><p>Впрочем, вряд ли Трилла до этого доживёт.</p><p>Трилла проходит в некое подобие тронного зала. Т'ссур, сидящий в его центре – тёмно-синий, особенно высокий и особенно массивный. У подножия его трона сидит целый выводок рабынь. По краям зала выстроены охранники, вооружённые тяжёлыми бластерами.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, Трилла могла бы сломать его шею за долю секунды.</p><p>Штурмовики держатся за спинами инквизитрис. Трилла позволяет Седьмой сестре выступить на шаг дальше себя. И Трилла вместе с ней готовится насладиться моментом.</p><p>Раб у трона громогласно объявляет правителя, но Трилла не утруждает себя запоминанием имён или титулов.</p><p>– Кто вы такие? – спрашивает т'ссур, и в его голосе звучит неприкрытая угроза. – По какому праву вы оккупировали мой космодром?</p><p>– Мы – из Имперского Инквизитория, – отвечает Седьмая сестра, прекрасно зная, что т'ссурам это ничего не скажет.</p><p>– Мы не знаем никакого Инквизитория, – рычаще отвечает т'ссур. Его охранники как-то неуловимо приближаются к инквизитрис. Трилла сжимает ладонь в кулак, чтобы не сжать её на мече. Она могла бы убить их. Она могла бы убить их всех. И ей бы понравилось. Однако им нужен этот царёк.</p><p>– Препятствие деятельности любого инквизитора расценивается как объявление войны Первой Галактической империи, – чеканит Седьмая сестра. – Указ заверен печатью Императора. Найдите его, у вас должен быть доступ. Это всё, что вам нужно знать.</p><p>Т'ссур показывает жест какому-то своему помощнику, и тот утыкается в датапад. Однако тон правителя уже становится не в пример миролюбивей:</p><p>– Так что привело вас на Орвакс?</p><p>– Зависит от вас, – в голосе Седьмой сестры сквозит жестокая усмешка. – Возможно, вы помогли нам поймать беглого джедая. А возможно, вы покрывали его.</p><p>Т'ссур откидывается на спинку трона, и выражение его морды, пожалуй, можно посчитать впечатлённым. </p><p>– Какая помощь вам нужна?</p><p>– Информация о всех поставленных рабах за последние несколько дней, – перечисляет мирилианка, – и полное подчинение вашей стражи. Возможно, что-то ещё.</p><p>– Обращайтесь, – величественно кивает т'ссур. – Пройдите за Айреком. Он обеспечит вам всё необходимое.</p><p>Седьмая сестра не благодарит. Они с Триллой только кивают – почти синхронно – и разворачиваются к указанному Айреку. Это оказывается твилек с бледно-голубой кожей и жёстким расчётливым взглядом. Айрек кланяется им. Тут бы и царёк кланялся им, если бы они приказали. Ставленники Империи. Слуги. Жалкие, стоит лишь намекнуть на силу.</p><p>Трилла давит побуждение слегка придушить т'ссура Силой – просто потому что она может – и следует за твилеком. Ну а дальше всё становится делом техники. Твилек прогоняет изображения целей через базу рабов. Находится Эмбер Чанкели, номер БФ-2846.</p><p>– Класс Б – значит, красивая, но старше двадцати, – поясняет твилек'к. – Тех, кто младше, относят к классу…</p><p>– Мне плевать, – прерывает его Трилла. – Где она?</p><p>– Дело как раз в том, что её поэтому держат не в яме, а в более… бережных условиях, – поясняет твилек'к. – Чтобы её внешние качества не были испорчены. Если за ней придёт джедай, то мы можем усилить охрану…</p><p>– Нет, – качает головой Седьмая сестра. – Оставьте всё, как есть. И прикажите охране не слишком стараться. Пусть спасители пройдут до самой её камеры. Если накроем их всех вместе, будет удобнее.</p><p>План складывается простой, но эффективный. На верхних этажах здания тайно спрячут штурмовиков, на нижних останутся т'ссуры-охранники. Джедай с компанией перебьёт их, когда придёт за своей подружкой, но их самих запрут в здании штурмовики и инквизитрис. Стрелять будут оглушающими. Дальше – доставка до имперского шаттла, и все получают, чего хотят. Инквизитрис – пленников, ну а т'ссуры будут довольны уже тем, что они уберутся с их планеты.</p><p>Почти два часа Трилла, следящая за приготовлениями, уверена в том, что всё пройдёт как по нотам. А затем т'ссуры вокруг неё начинают рычать между собой как-то напряжённо. Можно даже сказать, взволнованно.</p><p>– Кто-то открыл ямы, – переводит твилек просевшим голосом. – Снаружи бунт рабов.</p><p>Седьмая сестра выругивается на мириланском. Трилла просто сжимает кулаки, пытаясь задавить злость и приберечь её для джедая.</p><p>– Они решили не ограничиваться своей подружкой, – констатирует Седьмая сестра.</p><p>– Это отвлекающий манёвр, – поправляет её Трилла.</p><p>– Т'ссуров уже направили на подавление восстания, – сообщает твилек'к. </p><p>– Всех? – повышает голос мирилианка.</p><p>– Верно, мэм… кстати, как вас называть?</p><p>Инквизитрис, не сговариваясь, проходят мимо твилека. </p><p>– Штурмовики уже готовы, – твёрдо произносит Трилла. – Мы успеем. Это буквально соседний дом.</p><p>Они выходят на улицу одинаково стремительным шагом. Они многое делают одинаково. Хотя их совместные миссии можно пересчитать по пальцам. Как правило, Трилла охотится одна. Со времён того срыва Масаны иногда они с ней работали вдвоём. Но пару месяцев назад гранд-инквзитор поставил Триллу в пару Седьмой сестре и отправил их на нижние уровни Корусанта. Получилось… успешно. И ещё несколько раз. </p><p>Седьмая сестра говорила так, словно факт совместных миссий – это её заслуга. Она что, просила гранд-инквизитора объединять их? Зачем? </p><p>Как бы то ни было – сейчас они приближаются к нужной тюрьме. С соседних улиц доносятся крики, выстрелы и шум чего-то бьющегося. Бунт. Его утопят в крови и втопчут в грязь, и неужели рабы сами этого не осознают? Знают же, что умрут. Но идут на эту смерть. Наверняка – с гордо поднятыми головами. Должно быть, они считают себя из-за этого сильными.</p><p>Смерть – это не самое страшное.</p><p>Выживать – куда тяжелее, но Трилла не собирается кому-то это объяснять. Она заходит в здание и кладёт ладонь на рукоять меча. Отцепляет его, крадучись следуя за Седьмой сестрой. Та уже пускает вперёд своих дроидов. Мирилианка поднимает вверх правую руку, и Трилла замирает.</p><p>Пара дроидов уплывает в полумрак. Инквизитрис ждут результатов. Секунду, две, минуту. Седьмая сестра вглядывается в экранчик на рукаве, но на нём не происходит ничего подозрительного. </p><p>– Освещение не должно быть выключено, – шёпотом замечает Трилла.</p><p>Седьмая сестра кивает. Напряжение раздаётся по воздуху искрами. Трилла кладёт пальцы на кнопки активации клинков. Она готова. Сейчас. Ещё через миг. </p><p>Дроид в глубине коридора искрится и гаснет.</p><p>За секунду до того, как это происходит со вторым, Седьмая сестра кидается вперёд. Трилла тоже это чувствует. Джедай, до этого скрывавшийся в Силе, мерцает раздражающе светлым пятном. Он совсем близко.</p><p>– Блокировать первый этаж, – приказывает Трилла в комлинк и бросается вслед за мириланкой. Она активирует мечи, и те с шипением освещают узкий коридор на пару метров вперёд. Становится видно металлические решётки, а за ними – женщин всех возможных рас.</p><p>Следующая решётка – открыта. </p><p>Седьмая сестра вскидывает руку, и пленниц отшвыривает к стенам. Джедай впереди. Трилла чует. Она бросается в погоню вслед за напарницей. Кого-то, кроме джедая, в Силе различить сложно. Но, кажется, его спутница с ним. Они стремятся сбежать с планеты.</p><p>Штурмовики уже спускаются, однако они не успевают. Джедай выскальзывает из здания. А штурмовики высыпают перед выходом в шаге от Седьмой сестры. Та выбивает их из помещения Силой.</p><p>Трилла выбегает на улицу. Она видит двоих людей. Джедай – высокий, одетый в какие-то оборванные лохмотья, с убранными в хвост белыми волосами. Он держит за руку женщину в ярко-жёлтом платье. </p><p>Трилла вскидывает руку, и женщину дёргает вверх. Инквизитрис усиливает хватку. Она поднимает женщину выше. Эмбер, кажется?.. </p><p>– Беги! – кричит она застывшему джедаю. – Дасс, бег…</p><p>Трилла смыкает хватку на тонкой шее. Теперь женщина только хрипит. А у Триллы по венам струится власть. Победа. Откровенно садистсткое удовольствие, которое колючками расходится по коже. </p><p>– Дасс Дженнир! – кричит Седьмая сестра, выходя вперёд. – Сдавайся, иначе ей конец! </p><p>Женщина хрипит отчаяннее, явно пытаясь проорать ему новое “беги”. </p><p>– Как самоотверженно, – комментирует Трилла. – Дженнир? Я считаю до десяти.</p><p>Джедай активирует ярко-зелёный меч. Но он продолжает стоять на месте, не решаясь напасть. Жизнь его… однозначно, возлюбленной – в руках Триллы. И Трилла сильнее давит на её лёгкие, выдавливая из них кислород.</p><p>– Один, – громко произносит она.</p><p>Дженнира аж дёргает. Седьмая сестра подходит ближе к нему, держа меч с одним включенным лезвием. </p><p>– Сдавайся, – диктует она. </p><p>Трилла чеканит:</p><p>– Два.</p><p>Дженнир сжимает меч отчётливо дрожащей рукой. </p><p>Привязанности – это слабость. В этом Вэйдер прав. </p><p>– Три.</p><p>Трилла наслаждается каждой долгой секундой чужих мучений. Дженнир сломается. Все ломаются. И каждый раз, когда это не Трилла, каждый раз, когда ломает она сама, она чувствует себя чем-то гораздо большим, чем человек. Она живая. Лучше, чем живая. Она ощущает чужую боль, и Тёмная сторона переплавляет её в удовольствие. </p><p>– Четыре.</p><p>Дженнир вот-вот бросит меч. Это видит и Трилла, и Седьмая сестра. Поэтому Трилла не душит женщину действительно сильно, а Седьмая сестра не нападает на джедая. </p><p>– Пять, – роняет Трилла звенящим от напряжения голосом. – Кидай меч, Дженнир.</p><p>Из здания высыпают штурмовики. Коммандер, кажется, небезнадёжен, так как он догадывается выстроить своих подчинённых кругом вокруг инквизитрис и их жертв. </p><p>– Целься! – рявкает он приказ. </p><p>Штурмовики вскидывают бластеры.</p><p>– Шесть, – цедит Трилла, сжимая пальцы в кулак. </p><p>Женщина хрипит сильнее. Её платье хлопает на ветру. Волосы развеваются. Это даже красиво, но Трилла сосредоточена не на ней. Нет, она ловит каждый выдох Дженнира. Его друзья где-то далеко, они устроили бунт, а он тем временем пробрался сюда. Он так сильно надеялся. У него побледневшая кожа и покрасневшие глаза. От него насквозь разит болью. И он ничего не может сделать. Его девушка – тем более. У неё даже нет Силы. Они оба – жалкие, и их вот-вот сломают.</p><p>– Семь, – с нескрываемым наслаждением произносит инквизитрис.</p><p>Ладонь Триллы вздрагивает. Что-то меняется. Она вскидывает взгляд к женщине, и в ту же секунду мир останавливается.</p><p>Эмбер Чанкели каким-то образом умудрилась достать нож. Этот нож она вонзила себе в грудь. По жёлтому платью разливается тёмное пятно крови. </p><p>Трилла разжимает хватку. Она опускает женщину на землю. </p><p>– Беги, Джасс! – кричит Чанкели срывающимся голосом. Сразу после она закашливается, и на её губах выступает кровь.</p><p>Она попыталась убить себя, чтобы Дженнир смог сбежать. Чтобы ему было некого бросать. И самое ужасное – это работает. Как только Дженнир отмирает, он кидается прочь. Трилла успевает увидеть слёзы на его щеках. Она чувствует волну горечи, гнева и боли. Но на них ей плевать.</p><p>– Огонь! – кричит Трилла, и штурмовики стреляют в спину Дженнира. Седьмая сестра уже бежит за ним. Однако выстрелы джедай отражает, и бежит он быстрее. </p><p>– Медиков! – требует Трилла, потому что женщина ещё жива, и, видит Сила, если это возможно – они сохранят её живой. Они допросят хотя бы её. Насчёт Дженнира инквизитрис уже не так уверена. – Погрузите её на шаттл и окажите всю необходимую медицинскую помощь. </p><p>Седьмая сестра уже скрылась за ближайшим зданием. Она гонится за Дженниром.</p><p>– Тебе помочь его загнать? – спрашивает Трилла, включив комлинк.</p><p>Несколько секунд подряд в наушнике слышны лишь тихие помехи.</p><p>– Я… – наконец произносит Седьмая сестра, – я не знаю, где он. Тут несколько развилок, а он бежал вперёд меня, и дальше… Тут просто хаос, Вторая сестра. Я про бунт.</p><p>Трилла шагает к женщине, которую уже грузят на носилки. Она в сознании. Нож точно не задел сердце, ну а с остальным медики справятся.</p><p>– Планета под блокадой, – миролюбиво напоминает Трилла. – Они не улетят отсюда. К тому же у нас есть Чанкели.</p><p>– Она выживет?</p><p>Трилла окидывает взглядом солдат-медиков и их дроида. Инквизитрис произносит так, чтобы они слышали:</p><p>– Медицинская команда приложит все усилия для того, чтобы она выжила. </p><p>– Именно так, Вторая сестра, – тут же произносит один из солдат. Вокодер шлема не скрывает напряжения в его голосе. </p><p>– Я смотрю на погромы, и… – в голосе Седьмой сестры крайне непривычно слышать сомнение. – Мы ничего не найдём здесь, пока т'ссуры не утихомирят рабов.</p><p>– Поняла тебя, – отвечает Трилла и разворачивается к коммандеру.</p><p>– Возвращаемся на шаттл. Подождём, пока здесь всё не уляжется. </p><p>Коммандер отвечает уставным “так точно”, а Трилла сжимает и разжимает пустые кулаки.</p><p>Они были так близко. Так чертовски близко. Можно считать, что эта схватка обернулась победой – у них есть пленница – но на деле всё это ужасно глупо. Гранд-инквизитор высыпал бы на Триллу целую гору отборных ругательств, и он был бы прав. Потому что провал – это вина Триллы. Она держала Чанкели. Она не сковала её Силой по рукам и ногам. Как тисками. Это было бы несложно, и женщина тогда не смогла бы сделать абсолютно ничего. Но нет, Трилла недооценила её, и теперь инквизитрис придётся расхлёбывать последствия. А время поджимает. Вэйдер. Вэйдер может прилететь, и в лучшем случае – он отстранит их обеих от важной для себя миссии.</p><p>Трилле всё ещё не нравится это задание.</p><p>Трилла уже готова записывать его в список худших.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>дасс дженнир, эмбер чанкели и вся команда ухумеля (их корабля) – это герои комиксов “тёмные времена”. для понимания этого фанфика эти комиксы читать не нужно, но если прочитаете, то наверняка поймёте, что за информация нужна от этих людей седьмой сестре. ну, и вообще "тёмные времена" оч интересные и я их рекомендую. но это так, объяснение отсылочки (или, скорее, целой сюжетной ветки).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. три</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тишина каюты после гвалта и криков кажется благословением. Бунт рабов Дженнир организовал с размахом. Через этот бунт пришлось пробиваться с боем. Седьмая сестра пошутила, что т’сурры могут затребовать компенсацию за убитых рабов, и что ж, возможно. Пусть т’сурры попробуют прийти. Трилла была бы рада убить ещё и т’сурров. Хотя никакая демонстрация власти не поможет против жгучего стыда в груди.</p><p>Трилла снова виновна в провале. </p><p>Дженнир был у них на крючке, и Трилла дала этому крючку вонзить нож себе в грудь.</p><p>Чанкели выживет. Медики пообещали это. А Дженнир не улетит с планеты, потому что дредноуты на орбите тормозят и досматривают каждый криффов корабль. По факту, это даже не провал, это просто временные трудности, но как раз времени у инквизитрис сейчас нет. </p><p>Трилла кладёт шлем на стол, чтобы не кинуть его в стену.</p><p>Трилла садится на кровать, чтобы не начать швырять вещи с этого стола.</p><p>Трилла стискивает ладони в кулаки и бьёт ими по матрасу. Сжав плотно губы и зажмурив веки. Пытаясь переплавить пустую злость в нечто более продуктивное. Энергия бьётся внутри. Энергию нужно выместить. Однако убивать на этом корабле – некого. Разве что подчинённых, но в этом Трилла точно не хотела бы быть похожей на Вэйдера.</p><p>Дверь её комнаты вдруг шипит.</p><p>На этом корабле есть только одна девушка с тем же уровнем доступа, что у Триллы.</p><p>– Седьмая сестра? – спрашивает она, не поднимая головы. </p><p>Стук чужих сапог проходится от двери и замирает напротив инквизитрис.</p><p>– Почему ты дала ей достать нож? – спрашивает мирилианка недовольным тоном, и Трилла снова бьёт по кровати. </p><p>– Откуда я могла знать, что она его в себя воткнёт? – шипит она, вскидывая лицо. </p><p>Седьмая сестра смотрит на неё со смесью задумчивости и чего-то нечитаемого. Вряд ли хорошего. Трилла давно не ждёт от людей хорошего.</p><p>– Они с Дженниром – пара, это очевидно, – нейтрально отмечает мирилианка. – Она его любит.</p><p>… а значит, самопожертвование было самим по себе разумеющимся исходом? </p><p>Трилла усмехается, качая головой.</p><p>– Так иногда любовь работает, – произносит она, отвернувшись. – Я запомню. Что-то ещё?</p><p>Седьмая сестра садится рядом с ней. Она закидывает ногу на ногу, задев бедро Триллы медленным и тягучим движением. Мирилианка произносит столь же неторопливо:</p><p>– Иногда, – и на несколько секунд в каюте повисает тишина. – Для тебя это новость, Вторая сестра?</p><p>Трилла продолжает смотреть в пол. По-прежнему держа ладони крепко сжатыми. Всё её тело напряжено, всё внутри бьётся в завышенном пульсе, и смесь из стыда, ярости и обиды горячей волной проходится по позвоночнику. </p><p>– Как ты попала в Инквизиторий? – отвечает Трилла вопросом на вопрос. Джедаев почти никогда не находят просто так. Обычно кто-то на них доносит. Кто-то их продаёт. Трилла была продана. Цере отдала её в обмен на прекращение своих пыток. До этого Трилла была уверена, что её учительница любит её. Как любой мастер любит своего падавана. Трилла думала, что они – семья. Но пыточный стол оказался сильнее этой любви. Цере не воткнула в себя нож, чтобы спасти Триллу. Цере не сделала ради неё ничего. </p><p>Джедаи неспособны любить, и это стоило понимать с самого начала.</p><p>Трилла успела забыть о том, что обычно люди не отрекаются от чувств. Трилла не представила, на что будет способна эта Чанкели. Трилла допустила провал. Из-за любви. Чужой. Непонятной.</p><p>– Думаю… я понимаю, о чём ты, – выдержанно признаётся Седьмая сестра. В её жёлтых глазах действительно мелькает понимание. Горечь. Злость. Она не отвечает Трилле и не рассказывает свою историю. Но, должно быть, в них было схожее количество боли. Должно быть, Седьмая сестра тоже была кем-то предана. Только она всё равно не склонна недооценивать любовь и её последствия. А Трилла провалилась сегодня из-за этого.</p><p>Такого больше не повторится.</p><p>– Чанкели ещё без сознания? – спрашивает Трилла, надеясь увести разговор в сторону от напряжённой темы. Тёмная сторона и без того плещется в венах через край. Разрушительная энергия не находит выхода. И рвёт она в итоге Триллу. Это больно. Это жизненно необходимо выместить на ком-то ещё.</p><p>– Медики штопают её, – кивает мирилианка. – Обещали, что через пару часов можно будет пытать. Но под надзором меддроида. </p><p>Трилла кивает, сжимая под ладонями холодный каркас кровати. </p><p>Седьмой сестре лучше уйти. </p><p>По крайней мере, тогда Трилла сможет покромсать этот стол мечом, или расшвырять вещи, или просто-напросто проораться. </p><p>– Хочешь кого-то убить? – спрашивает мирилианка, и усмешка в её тоне – более чем понимающая.</p><p>– У тебя есть кандидаты? – вздёргивает брови Трилла.</p><p>Седьмая сестра задумчиво кружит пальцами по покрывалу. Её усмешка заостряется, а вот взгляд скользит по Трилле осязаемо мягко. Снизу вверх. По бедру, талии, груди и ключицам. Трилла ощущает себя так, словно её подвешивают на весах. Взгляд Седьмой сестры останавливается на её губах, и в этот момент Трилла начинает ощущать… беспокойство. Кажется. Наверное, так можно назвать это острое, колючее и горячее ощущение в каждой клетке тела. Из-за него становится сложно дышать. Хочется отодвинуться. А лучше – выставить Седьмую сестру за порог комнаты, чтоб уж наверняка.</p><p>– У меня есть альтернатива, – говорит мирилианка, и это чёртово колкое ощущение замирает прямо под сердцем. Каждая металлическая нотка чужого голоса бьёт по нему лопнувшими струнами. Под сердцем словно разводят огонь, и оно в начинает биться чаще. Каждый удар отдаётся пульсацией в висках. Во рту пересыхает.</p><p>Хочется отодвинуться и хочется приникнуть ближе. Хочется… испытать. Что-то. Этим жгучим наполнен взгляд Седьмой сестры, и смотрит она прямо в глаза Триллы. Та сглатывает. Она разлепляет губы, но она не знает, что ответить.</p><p>– Какая? – произносит она какого-то чёрта просевшим голосом.</p><p>Седьмая сестра расстёгивает перчатки. Она невыносимо медленно снимает их и кладёт на край кровати.</p><p>– Это не то же самое, что убивать, – говорит она, обхватывая ладони Триллы. – Но это тоже приятно. Это поможет.</p><p>Её пальцы скользят по застёжкам чужих перчаток. Она стягивает их с пальцев Триллы, и та давит ненавистную растерянность. Она не позволяет мирилианке взять себя за руки. Она отдёргивает пальцы, и без перчаток собственные ладони кажутся какими-то ужасно беззащитными. Видно, как они подрагивают. Трилла накрывает ими собственные коленки и выставляет последний рубеж защиты:</p><p>– Вэйдер не одобряет привязанности, – и это ещё очень мягко говоря. Однако Седьмую сестру этот аргумент не останавливает. Она накрывает пальцы Триллы своими, горячими, и приближается к её лицу:</p><p>– Во-первых, Вэйдера здесь нет, – глубокий голос пробирается прямо под кожу и оседает на ней мурашками. – А во-вторых, разве кто-то говорил о привязанностях?</p><p>Трилла замирает. Она чувствует тепло. Жар. Самый настоящий, живой, расходящийся по телу от каждого чужого касания. Они мягкие. Седьмая сестра держит её за руку. Второй ладонью она ведёт по её ноге, от колена к бедру, и сжимает его цепкими пальцами. Жар течёт выше. Копится внизу живота, в груди и на губах. Трилла с трудом шевелит ими:</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?</p><p>На самом деле Трилла понимает это. Она видела такие сцены в голофильмах. Но она никогда о подобном не думала. Потому что джедаи вообще о таком не думают. А у инквизиторов не бывает близких. И, может, Трилла всё-таки понимает что-то неправильно, может, ей кажется, может, Седьмая сестра вовсе не искушающе смотрит на неё, может…</p><p>– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делала, – отвечает мирилианка, медленно раскатывая звуки по языку, – то скажи мне остановиться.</p><p>Трилле в целом сложно говорить. Дыхание спирает. Жаром, неловкостью, нотками страха и целой симфонией чего-то ужасно нового. Жар – почти лихорадочный. Как минимум, он вызывает дрожь. Он расходится по телу волнами, каждая – сильнее предыдущей, и Трилла не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.</p><p>Седьмая сестра сказала, что это поможет. Против боли и против желания разрушать всё, на что падает взгляд.</p><p>Мирилианка прищуривается почти умилённо. Одной ладонью она сжимает коленку Триллы. Ткань формы – гладкая и плотная, но Трилла всё равно ощущает чужое прикосновение почти как голой кожей. Вторую руку Седьмая сестра поднимает к её лицу. Она ведёт пальцами от её щеки к подбородку, подцепляет его ногтями и улыбается:</p><p>– Ты была всего лишь падаванкой, так? – спрашивает мирилианка. – Когда тебя взяли в Инквизиторий?</p><p>Трилла кивает. Она почти не дышит. Седьмая сестра старше неё. Она, должно быть, уже имела ранг мастера. </p><p>– И ты была хорошей падаванкой, – продолжает Седьмая сестра. – Никогда не нарушала правил Ордена, да?</p><p>Трилле не нравится быть неловкой, скованной и замершей. Она изгибает губы в усмешке:</p><p>– Не считая перехода в Инквизиторий.</p><p>Чужой смешок металлическим отзвуком проходится по слуху.</p><p>– Я не об этом, – и Трилла приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но мирилианка касается её губ подушечками пальцев. Она обводит их по контуру, тщательно следя за реакцией Триллы, а у той окончательно сбивает дыхание. В лёгких горит. Одежда начинает казаться слишком плотной и тяжёлой.</p><p>Седьмая сестра давит на её нижнюю губу большим пальцем, и Трилла раскрывает губы шире. </p><p>Она не говорит Седьмой сестре остановиться.</p><p>Она хочет избавиться от того, что выжигает её прямо сейчас. Изнутри. Долго, мучительно, больно. И почему-то ей кажется, что от касаний становится легче. Они действительно переплавляют разрушительную энергию в нечто гораздо менее болезненное. Эта энергия искрами бежит по венам, её всё ещё безумно много, и либо Трилла кого-то убьёт, либо…</p><p>Седьмая сестра её целует.</p><p>Она приближается неуловимо быстро. Мгновение – и её губы уже накрывают губы Триллы. Они мягкие и напористые. Они сжимают, сминают, между них толкается горячий язык, и в первое мгновение Трилла замирает. В следующее – пытается отвечать. Она раскрывает губы шире. Она поднимает негнущиеся руки и кладёт их на чужие плечи. Седьмая сестра сжимает её талию ладонями. Она углубляет поцелуй, её язык очерчивает нёбо Триллы, проходится по её языку, переплетает их, и ощущения отдаются в голове фейерверками. Трилла сжимает пальцы на чужих плечах. Немного судорожно. Седьмая сестра поддевает её нижнюю губу зубами, и тело дёргает от ощущений. </p><p>Трилла не знала, что ей нужно нечто подобное, но факт в том, что это нужно ей безумно сильно.</p><p>Это не привязанность. Это не опасно. Это просто способ избавиться от лишней энергии, способ сбросить напряжение и получить дозу чего-то, похожего на жизнь. Трилла чувствует себя живой, когда прижимается к чужому телу. Почти такой же живой, как во время самых сладких убийств. Ладони Седьмой сестры спускаются к её поясу. Застёжка щёлкает, пояс падает на кровать, а ладони мирилианки уже касаются наплечников. Они спадают с Триллы вместе с мантией, а та наконец поддевает шлем Седьмой сестры. Она осторожно снимает его, и, кажется, впервые видит Седьмую сестру с непокрытой головой. Трилла даже прерывает поцелуй, чтобы рассмотреть локоны чёрных волос, которые мирилианка тут же высвобождает из хвоста. Они тёмной волной спадают по её плечам. Красиво. Трилла касается гладких волос, ведёт по ним, а Седьмая сестра вдруг зарывается ладонью в её причёску. Чужие пальцы сжимают волосы у самого затылка, и это не больно, но властно ровно настолько, чтобы жар взорвался в груди напополам с соперничеством. На этот раз Трилла целует первой.  Она прижимается к чужим губам, она сжимает их, она давит на застёжки тёмной формы пальцами. Седьмая сестра позволяет снять с себя нагрудник. Её кожу теперь скрывает только слой чёрной тонкой ткани, и в этот момент Триллу снова сковывает неловкостью.</p><p>Она хочет сделать так много, и... и она понятия не имеет, с чего начать.</p><p>Седьмая сестра усмехается в поцелуй.</p><p>Из-за спины доносится стук. Это, должно быть, ремень с мантией оказались сброшены на пол. Силой. Седьмая сестра кладёт ладонь на ключицы Триллы и давит вниз. На кровать. Трилла ложится, Седьмая сестра опускается сверху, и вскоре ещё две застёжки сдаются с тихим щёлканьем. Трилла поднимает руки, позволяя стянуть с себя форму. Остаётся только чёрный топ, штаны и сапоги на ногах. И это неудобно. Трилле начинает казаться, что их форму проектировал Вэйдер, или какой-то другой садист, притом проектировал с таким расчётом, чтобы её было крайне сложно снять в подобной спешке. </p><p>Седьмая сестра сама снимает с себя остатки верха. И топ – тоже. Пялиться, наверное, неприлично, но у Триллы не получается по-другому. Седьмая сестра сидит на её бёдрах. Упирается ладонями в её плечи. Мирилианка голая по пояс. Чёрные волосы волной рассыпаются по плечам. Светло-зелёная кожа поблёскивает в ярком искусственном свете. Взгляд сам собой скользит по грациозному изгибу шеи, по очертаниям полной груди, по чётко видным мышцам рук и пресса. Трилла в курсе, что Седьмая сестра способна сворачивать шеи голыми руками. Однако прямо сейчас она кажется неожиданно изящной, тонкой, даже хрупкой, и Трилла почти благодарна ей за усмешку. Эта усмешка – громкая и жёсткая – хлыстом бьёт по слуху. Она разрушает очарование момента. Усмешка напоминает о чужой руке, сжимающей волосы, о капельке садистского блеска в жёлтых глазах, и Седьмую сестру больше не хочется обнять за эти тонкие плечи. Нет, часть Триллы хочет её ударить. Другая часть – хочет, чтобы ударили её. </p><p>Седьмая сестра врезается в её губы своими, и это лучше обоих вариантов. Это лучше всего на свете. Чужая ладонь забирается под ткань топа, накрывает грудь, сжимает, и кожу стягивает мурашками. Трилла выдыхает в чужие губы. Высоко. Непривычно. Она ежесекундно заставляет себя перебарывать страх и неуверенность. Если она что-то сделает не так, то Седьмая сестра скажет, верно? Так что Трилла кладёт руки на чужую поясницу. Она скользит ими выше, по позвоночнику, прижимая мирилианку к себе, и мышцы всё сильнее наливаются тяжестью. Трилла не знает точно, что она делает. Она только знает, что ей это нужно. Энергия бьётся в теле, не находя выхода. Сердце бешено колотится в рёбра. А Седьмая сестра скользит ладонью по её голому животу. Ниже. Она расстёгивает штаны Триллы, и та замирает. Она ощущает, как чужие пальцы кружат по её белью. Поддевают его. Спускаются и давят. Седьмая сестра проталкивает язык между её губ, давит пальцами между других, ниже, и Трилла вздрагивает всем телом. Кончики чужих пальцев находят чертовски чувствительную точку. Они ведут по ней, выше и ниже, кругом, быстрее, и Трилла издаёт ей самой непонятный звук. Сдавленный и высокий. Она бы соврала, если бы сказала, что никогда не делала так сама. Но с Седьмой сестрой – иначе. Острее. Сильнее. Одна её ладонь – у Триллы в штанах, вторая сжимает волосы на её затылке, а тёмно-зелёные губы переходят на её шею. Они вбирают кожу под подбородком, ниже, у самых ключиц, и от каждого поцелуя хочется застонать. От каждого движения чужих пальцев – тем более. Они двигаются издевательски медленно, и Трилла ненавидит Седьмую сестру за это. И стонать в открытую – почему-то страшно. Словно кто-то услышит, или дроид запишет, и обо всём этом донесут, и их обеих за эти поцелуи казнят. Так что Трилла обхватывает ладонями чужое лицо и поднимает его к своему. Она целует и стонет в этот поцелуй. Приглушённо. Выходит неожиданно просяще, и Трилла чувствует, как краснеет. Но она быстро об этом забывает. Потому что Седьмая сестра слушает её просьбу. Она усмехается, но она начинает двигать пальцами быстрее. По влаге, по всему невыносимо чувствительному, именно там, где нужно, и тело вскидывает. По нему волнами расходится жар. В нервы впиваются ощущения, острые и тягучие, и, как бы часто Трилла ни вдыхала воздух – его не хватает. Лёгкие сдавливает. Клетки тела выкручивает, мышцы наполняет всё большим напряжением, и Трилла окончательно теряется во всём происходящем. Она не так уж и хорошо осознаёт, что происходит. Нужно, чтобы это закончилось. Нужно, чтобы никогда не кончалось. Трилла цепляется за плечи Седьмой сестры, она стонет, ей ужасно горячо и она живая. Она настолько живая, с каждым обжигающим вдохом и каждым жёстким поцелуем, что в разуме взрывается всполох красок. А после – взрывается напряжение, сковывавшее тело. Новая волна жара и мурашек накрывает почти оглушающе. Тело сводит одной остро-сладкой судорогой, и бёдра выгибает навстречу чужой ладони. </p><p>Несколько блаженных секунд Трилла не помнит почти ничего. Но ей хорошо. Её целуют в щёку, в скулу и в самый уголок губ. Волосы больше не сжимают – нет, их гладят. Ласково. Седьмая сестра ласково перебирает её волосы, и в этот момент до Триллы доходит, что это слишком. Она открывает глаза. И ей неловко. Ей настолько неловко, что щёки заливает густой тёмной краской. А Седьмая сестра улыбается, любуясь этой картиной. Она всё ещё нависает над ней, дико близко, и часть Триллы очень хочет потянуться к ней. К новому поцелую. К ощущению жизни, которое ускользает из-под пальцев, но… но хотя бы убивать Трилле больше не хочется. Лишняя энергия испарилась. На этом пора остановиться. Наверное. В смысле, Седьмая сестра тоже может чего-то ждать? Трилла понятия не имеет, что делать, но она вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что сделать нечто с Седьмой сестрой было бы… интересно. Трилле бы понравилось. Чтобы наоборот, и это Седьмая сестра под ней стонала, и… и Трилла краснеет всё сильнее с каждой секундой. Собственную неопытность хочется избить ногами. </p><p>Седьмая сестра отстраняется, и волна её волос скользит по груди Триллы.</p><p>– Об этом – никому, – только и говорит мирилианка. Она выставляет ладонь, и к ней подплывает её одежда. Инквизитрис одевается быстрыми и чёткими движениями. </p><p>Трилла садится рядом. По телу ещё гуляют отголоски жара. В голове царит неловкость напополам с растерянностью и какой-то смущённо-неуместной благодарностью. Трилла сжимает собственные коленки руками. Ей, в общем-то, и одеваться не так сильно надо. Только застегнуть штаны, натянуть форму поверх топа и закрепить мантию. </p><p>– Никому, – выдыхает Трилла, кивнув коротко. </p><p>Коснуться Седьмой сестры снова неожиданно становится страшно. Это не так. Не к месту. Неправильно. Без причины касаются дорогие друг другу люди, а они… они просто коллеги. Иногда – напарницы. Другого слова Трилла подобрать не в силах. Уж точно не любовницы, не факт, что подобное вообще ещё повторится, да и сам намёк на слово “любовь” в их случае – смертельно опасен. </p><p>Седьмая сестра защёлкивает застёжки у своих плеч и оборачивается на Триллу с трудночитаемым прищуром. Запрятанная усмешка? Или… или ласка, судя по тому, как мирилианка вдруг касается её щеки. Она поглаживает скулу Триллы большим пальцем, и Трилле хочется прижаться к её ладони. Как щенку. Но на деле она только прикрывает глаза и стискивает простыни под ладонями.</p><p>– Всё в порядке? – в металлическом голосе, впервые на памяти Триллы, слышится участие. </p><p>– Более чем, – кивает она.</p><p>– Вторая сестра… </p><p>– Трилла, – вдруг вырывается из-под губ, и инквизитрис замирает. Но так правильно. Так хочется. – Меня зовут Трилла. Ты… ты можешь звать меня Триллой.</p><p>– Тебя зовут Вторая сестра, – мягко, но настойчиво отвечает Седьмая. – Тебе лучше не забывать об этом.</p><p>Чужие касания исчезают. Мирилианка поднимается с кровати, а у Триллы по-прежнему не получается восстановить дыхание. И… есть вопрос. Трилла подозревает, что знает ответ. Она почти уверена в том, что ей не о чем переживать. И всё же.</p><p>– Ты донесёшь гранд-инквизитору о… о моей ошибке? – спрашивает Трилла, и Седьмая сестра замирает. </p><p>– Если мы успеем поймать Дженнира, то я донесу только об успехе, – отвечает она, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.</p><p>Трилла прислоняется к стене. Она вжимается в неё затылком. Жмурится. На первый взгляд, всё в рамках. Седьмая сестра сама сказала: никаких привязанностей. И, если провал Триллы обернётся провалом всей миссии, то Седьмая сестра точно не станет брать её вину на себя. Она просто не собирается топить Триллу, пока провала не случилось. Она всего лишь не донесёт о нём, и то только в том случае, если не случится никаких фатальных последствий. Это даже не помощь, это банальное отсутствие толчка в спину. Но Трилла чувствует, что что-то не так. Седьмая сестра слишком уж бережно к ней относится. </p><p>Джедаи неспособны любить. </p><p>Инквизиторы…</p><p>Трилла обрывает собственную мысль. Она не позволяет себе даже думать о подобном. Это одинаково абсурдно, смешно и жалко. Трилла подключает логику. Она успокаивает себя тем фактом, что, чем бы ни было происходящее, Седьмая сестра не позволит этому помешать их жизням. Уж точно не она. </p><p>У Триллы всё ещё есть миссия.</p><p>Трилла – Вторая сестра из Инквизитория Империи.</p><p>Она подбирает с пола мантию и заставляет себя направить мысли на будущий допрос.</p><p> </p><p>Допрос, разумеется, берёт в руки Седьмая сестра. И Триллу уже напрягает меддроид, попискивающий вокруг пленницы. Чанкели прикована к пыточному креслу по рукам и ногам. Это кресло – довольно примитивное. Оно только ограничивает движения и, при необходимости, бьёт током. На Нуре были куда более изощрённые модели. Однако о результатах допроса Трилла не беспокоится. Она стоит, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Она наблюдает за тем, как Седьмая сестра подходит к Чанкели. Инквизитрис влепляет ей пару пощёчин.</p><p>– Проснись и пой, Эмбер, – нараспев произносит мирилианка. – Добро пожаловать в Империю. </p><p>Женщина с явным трудом поднимает голову. Врачи предупреждали, что она ещё не до конца отошла от наркоза. А от полученных во время пыток повреждений она вполне способна умереть. Впрочем, это волнует Триллу меньше всего. Она здесь для того, чтобы услышать информацию. Она очень надеется что-то понять. Она…</p><p>На этой мысли в сердце что-то колет, но Трилла стискивает зубы.</p><p>Она донесёт Вэйдеру, если это как-то его касается.</p><p>Трилла выживет. Это – единственное, что не вызывает у неё сомнений.</p><p>– Эмбер Чанкели, – тем временем обходит её по кругу мирилианка. – Подружка Дасса Дженнира.</p><p>– Он придёт за мной, – женщина говорит хрипло, с трудом, но подбородок она держит прямо. Настолько, насколько позволяют металлические ленты, обхватывающие её голову. – Вы не представляете, на что он способен. </p><p>– На это? – усмехается Седьмая сестра и поднимает руку. Она сжимает пальцы, и Чанкели выгибает на кресле. Пленница задыхается. Сжимает руки в кулаки, жмурится и безуспешно пытается вдохнуть воздух. Инквизитрис душит её до тех пор, пока меддроид не тыкается ей под руку с крайне обеспокоенным пищанием.</p><p>Десяток секунд уходит на то, чтобы Чанкели более-менее прокашлялась и отдышалась.</p><p>– Кто вы такие? – спрашивает она, побледнев, но по-прежнему не выказывая страха. – Вы пользуетесь Силой, но... Но вы непохожи на джедаев.</p><p>Седьмая сестра прищуривается, наклонив голову к плечу.</p><p>– Ты не представляешь, насколько.</p><p>Если Чанкели попытается спросить ещё что-то, то Седьмая сестра наверняка ударит её. Током. Она не любит, когда на её допросах вопросы начинает задавать пленник. К тому же информационный вакуум дезориентирует. Пленница не знает, кто они. Не знает, что им нужно или как далеко они ради этого “чего-то” зайдут. Она напугана, и никто в этой комнате не станет помогать ей с этим справиться.</p><p>– Вам нужен Дасс? – спрашивает Чанкели, и Седьмая сестра хватает со стола маленький пульт. Пара кнопок – и Чанкели заходится криком. В воздухе повисает вонь жжёных волос.</p><p>– Вопросы здесь задаю я, – диктует Седьмая сестра. – Первый: как давно ты путешествуешь с Дженниром?</p><p>Трилле кажется, что эта информация не стоит того, чтобы терпеть из-за неё пытки. Чанкели – бледная, дрожащая, с мокрыми дорожками на щеках – решает так же.</p><p>– Около четырёх лет, – она пытается произнести это как можно презрительней, но её голос слишком трясётся. Она не труслива. Она воткнула нож себе в грудь. Но смерть – это не самое страшное, и скоро Чанкели поймёт это. Как когда-то поняла Трилла.</p><p>– Это больше или меньше остальных членов вашего экипажа? – уточняет Седьмая сестра.</p><p>Она пытается узнать, чей допрос будет наиболее эффективным. Предусмотрительно.</p><p>– Меньше, – отвечает Чанкели, и она не врёт. Седьмая сестра отлично чувствует, когда ей врут. Один из её маленьких дроидов ползёт по ноге пленницы, пощипывая её лёгкими ударами тока. Женщина косится на него с откровенным страхом. А тот подползает к её плечу и устраивается на нём. Красный фоторецептор светит прямо в её глаза. Металлическая лапка устраивается на сонной артерии.</p><p>– Не дёргайся, – предупреждает Седьмая сестра, и Чанкели осторожно кивает.</p><p>Дроид сообщит, если её зрачки неожиданно сузятся или расширятся, сообщит, если у неё изменится пульс, и эти признаки помогут распознать любую ложь.</p><p>– Почему вас мог бы искать Дарт Вэйдер? – спрашивает Седьмая сестра, и Трилла хмурится. Она сводит брови у переносицы, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта. Чанкели тоже оказывается в замешательстве.</p><p>По идее, у неё должны спрашивать про членов её экипажа, про вооружение их корабля, про их базы и позывные. У неё должны спрашивать про слабые места Дженнира, потому что инквизитрис на него охотятся. Однако Седьмая сестра спрашивает про Вэйдера.</p><p>Они не могут охотиться на Вэйдера ни в одной из возможных реальностей. Седьмая сестра не самоубийца. Но она выпытывает информацию о нём. Зачем?</p><p>Трилла не понимает.</p><p>Пока что Трилла решает просто продолжить слушать.</p><p>– Мы… мы сталкивались с ним несколько лет назад, – признаётся Чанкели, с опаской косясь на пульт в руках Седьмой сестры. – Мы пытались убить его. Я, Дасс, мастер Худорра, ещё несколько человек. Но у нас не получилось. Вэйдер убил Худорру, и он убил бы нас, если бы мы не сбежали. Может… поэтому?</p><p>Седьмая сестра цокает языком.</p><p>– Должно быть что-то ещё, – с нажимом произносит она, и здесь Трилла согласна. Вэйдера много кто пытался убить. Вряд ли он принимает это близко к сердцу. </p><p>– Ну? – давит мирилианка, подбрасывая на руке пульт. – Ты вспомнишь, или тебе помочь?</p><p>Чанкели сглатывает шумно. Однако ответ на вопрос всё ещё не несёт угрозы для дорогих ей людей. Только для Вэйдера, и то Трилла пока не понимает, как.</p><p>– Я не знаю всего, – говорит Чанкели. – Это было до того, как я стала частью команды. Но… я слышала, что они сталкивались с Вэйдером на какой-то всеми забытой луне. Они не любили об этом рассказывать, потому что там погибла Крис, она была…</p><p>– Мне плевать, – обрывает её Седьмая сестра. – Что на этой луне делал Вэйдер?</p><p>Чанкели бледнеет ещё сильнее. Она шевелит губами, кажется, пытаясь лучше всё это вспомнить. </p><p>– Я... я не уверена. На этой луне был Вэйдер, – перечисляет пленница, – его штурмовики и какой-то человек, которого называли доктором. И… я не знаю, как это возможно, но Дасс говорил, что они разбудили джедайку эпохи Старой Республики. Вэйдер дрался с ней. Но внезапно штурмовики начали превращаться в каких-то монстров, и все наши бежали. И…</p><p>– Что вы вообще делали на этой луне? – спрашивает инквизитрис, сощурив глаза.</p><p>– Та джедайка… звучит невероятно, я знаю, но так и было, – заранее оправдывается Чанкели, – та джедайка была в древнем ящике, который наша команда пыталась продать. Они не знали, что в нём. Они и подумать не могли! Они прибыли на ту луну, потому что там должен был быть покупатель. А встретил их Вэйдер.</p><p>– Ясно, – кивает мирилианка. Она задумчиво качает головой. – Но это не всё.</p><p>– Клянусь, я ничего больше не знаю, – Чанкели срывается на откровенно испуганный тон, и Трилла ей верит. Если Седьмая сестра хочет узнать больше о том, что было на той луне, то им нужно поймать кого-то другого. Седьмая сестра явно думает о том же, и поэтому она спрашивает:</p><p>– Ты сказала, что Дженнир придёт за тобой.</p><p>– Он всегда приходил, – убеждённо отвечает Чанкели. – И он всегда побеждал.</p><p>– Посмотрим, – усмехается мирилианка. – Идём, Вторая сестра.</p><p>Трилла, в последний раз окинув Чанкели взглядом, следует к дверям. По ту сторону уже стоит нахмурившаяся мирилианка. </p><p>– Нужно как-то дать Дженниру знать, что его подружка жива, – Седьмая сестра постукивает пальцами по рукояти меча. – Она идеальная приманка.</p><p>– Может, передать сообщение на всех частотах? – предлагает Трилла, облокачиваясь о стену. Взгляд она опускает к металлическим плитам пола. Прямо сейчас так проще, чем смотреть на Седьмую сестру. Иначе краска всё ещё пытается прилить к щекам.</p><p>К счастью, мирилианка слишком погружена в свои планы, чтобы обратить на это внимание.</p><p>– Можно, – кивает она. – Хотя у Чанкели точно должен был быть комлинк, или датапад, и в нём должны быть контакты Дженнира...</p><p>– При ней не было найдено ни того, ни другого, – качает головой Трилла. – Я читала отчёт медиков. Только платье и ошейник. </p><p>– Ладно, – кивает мирилианка. – Всё равно с планеты они никуда не денутся. </p><p>Из-за поворота вдруг выходит капитан Приттик. И идёт он целенаправленно к ним. </p><p>– Седьмая сестра, – склоняет он голову. – Вторая сестра. Извините, что отвлекаю, но т’сурры всё ещё не утихомирили бунт. Штурмовики донесли, что толпа подбирается к космодрому. Я считаю, что в целях безопасности шаттл стоит временно поднять на орбиту.</p><p>Местоположение шаттла прямо сейчас не принципиально. Трилла пожимает плечами. Седьмая сестра отмахивается:</p><p>– Поднимайте, – и Приттик, кивнув ещё раз, уходит обратно к рубке.</p><p>– Нужно обдумать текст сообщения и выстроить ловушку, – продолжает размышления Седьмая сестра. – Созови коммандеров. Я скоро приду.</p><p>Однажды эта миссия закончится, и Седьмая сестра всё объяснит. Трилла повторяет себе это, чтобы не схватить мирилианку за плечо, не развернуть её к себе и не спросить, какими ещё секретными делами она пошла заниматься.</p><p>– Хорошо, – вместо этого кивает Трилла. Она подносит комлинк ко рту и по очереди вызывает коммандеров всех четырёх отрядов. После она и сама уходит в штабную комнату. Она садится на один из стульев, кивает в ответ на воинские приветствия и ждёт Седьмую сестру. Минут двадцать, не меньше. Зато, судя по гулу двигателей, они теперь на орбите. В безопасности. </p><p>Седьмая сестра заходит в комнату без приветствий и без объяснений. Она сходу обрисовывает ситуацию – у них есть пленница, эта пленница приманка, вокруг неё нужно выстроить ловушку – и объясняет свой её вариант. Её размышления о том, как и где лучше спрятать отряды, прерывает Приттик. Он заходит в комнату. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, и у Триллы в груди колет откровенно дурным предчувствием.</p><p>– Инквизитрис, – приветствует их военный. – Извините, что прерываю, но появилась информация, которая показалась мне важной.</p><p>– Какая, капитан? – Седьмая сестра не скрывает своего нетерпения. </p><p>– Бунт распространяется по поверхности Орвакса, – осторожно объясняет Приттик. – Похоже, что все гости планеты решили временно её покинуть. Иначе говоря, корабли сразу с нескольких космодромов массово поднимаются к орбите. </p><p>Трилла ощущает, как кровь отливает от её лица. Она переглядывается с Седьмой сестрой, которая стоит, приоткрыв губы. Спустя мгновение она прячет свои опасения за злостью. Но они точно подумали об одном и том же.</p><p>Дредноуты не смогут тормозить и досматривать каждый корабль, если кораблей десятки и сотни. А Дженнир точно воспользуется этой ситуацией, чтобы ускользнуть. Трилла бы воспользовалась.</p><p>– Как давно это началось? – шипит Седьмая сестра, и дроиды на её плечах как-то пугающе и зло сжимаются. </p><p>– Несколько минут назад, – если бы не военная выучка, то голос у Приттика в этот момент точно нехило бы просел. Он начинает оправдываться: – Поначалу это не вызывало опасений, но, как только я понял, что происходит, я тут же решил доложить вам. Я...</p><p>Он затыкается, как только Седьмая сестра вскидывает руку в его направлении. Он уже испытывал на себе удушение Силой. Однако на этот раз он, объективно, действовал так быстро, как это было возможно с точки зрения здравого смысла. И Седьмая сестра ограничивается угрозой:</p><p>– Больше никогда не медлите с такими новостями, капитан, – она кивает Трилле, и они обе двигаются к дверям. – Мне нужно передать сообщение на всех доступных частотах. Сейчас же.</p><p>– Разумеется, – кивает Приттик и жмёт на кнопку, открывая перед ними дверь. – Следуйте за мной.</p><p>Седьмая сестра бормочет себе под нос варианты сообщения. Трилла же ощущает, как схлынувшая было злость накатывает снова. </p><p>Дженнир мог успеть проскочить. Он может прыгать в гиперпространство прямо сейчас. Сообщение уйдёт в никуда, и он никогда не вернётся за этой своей Чанкели. Миссия будет провалена. Что тогда?</p><p>Трилла думает.</p><p>Трилла вспоминает все этапы их миссии. Каждого человека, каждое слово, каждый эпизод. Она разбирает их по косточкам и пытается отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку. Провал будет её виной. Не допустить его – её ответственность.</p><p>Трилла думает, хотя сильнее всего на свете ей хочется приложить Приттика с его новостью головой о ближайшую стену.</p><p>Как бы ни относилась к Трилле Седьмая сестра – она не спасёт её от гнева гранд-инквизитора. </p><p>Трилла думает, думает и думает. </p><p>Хатт знает насчёт неких таинственных возможностей, но от этой миссии вполне может зависеть её жизнь. Как и от любой другой. Особенно – от провальной. </p><p>У Триллы пока что таких не было. И она не допустит, чтобы это изменилось. Она выживет. Они поймают Дженнира, они обязательно его поймают, даже если Трилла пока не знает, как.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. четыре</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Если вы не достанете эти вещи, то вы будете обвинены в пособничестве джедаям, – предупреждает Трилла, едва завидев возражение на лице твилека. Ей нужны вещи Эмбер Чанкели. Она предположила, что эти вещи должны были отобрать т’сурры, когда пленили её. И ценные вещи рабов наверняка хранятся в каком-то отдельном тщательно охраняемом месте. Не дай Сила т’сурры успели их выбросить.</p><p>– Как прикажете, госпожа, – склоняет голову твилек, и Трилла выдыхает. Она даже позволяет себе утомлённо прикрыть глаза – под шлемом этого всё равно не видно. </p><p>Твилек уходит, а Трилла устало прислоняется к стене. Она готовится ждать. Седьмая сестра тоже ждёт. Наверху, около шаттла. Капитан опустил его на крышу дворца, однако инквизитрис всё равно решила остаться и охранять его безопасность. Орвакс кишит грязными бунтующими толпами и уличными боями. Трилла тоже не исключает возможность того, что они вскоре доберутся и до дворца.</p><p>– Т’сурры пообещали всё найти, – произносит Трилла в комлинк.</p><p> Седьмая сестра хмыкает:</p><p>– Ну хоть какая-то хорошая новость. С этой планеты нужно убираться. </p><p>Трилла даже сквозь толстые дворцовые стены слышит отголоски уличного шума, звуки выстрелов и хлыстов. </p><p>– Если понадобится, я её вещи достану из чьей-нибудь глотки, – обещает она.</p><p>– Не сомневаюсь, – по слуху бьёт усмешка, и Седьмая сестра прерывает связь.</p><p>Трилла проводит ладонью по гладкой поверхности шлема, но успокаиваться в заданных условиях получается плохо. Инквизитрис начинает ходить от стены к стене. Быстро. Резко. Седьмая сестра рассмеялась бы, увидев это – хрипло и металлически, как только она умеет – но больше никто на этой планете не посмел бы над Триллой смеяться. И твилек, возвращающийся в комнату через десяток минут, только кивает подобострастно:</p><p>– Это все вещи, которые были взяты у БФ-2846, – он кладёт на стол прозрачную коробку. Трилла, не отвечая, подходит к ней и срывает крышку. Она раздвигает нити браслетов и украшений. Пролистывает золотистый блокнот, но в нём только зарисовки людей и пейзажей. Ничего, похожего на тайный код. Но зато под блокнотом находится датапад. Чёрный и тонкий. Подключить такой к средствам связи корабля – и сообщение дойдёт Дженниру. Неважно, в какую точку Галактики он улетит. Точнее, уже улетел. При мысли об этом злость огнём обжигает горло. </p><p>– Инквизиторий Империи благодарит вас за сотрудничество, – произносит Трилла таким тоном, словно милует приговорённого к смерти. Эффект на твилека её слова оказывают похожий. Его царь, она готова поспорить, точно так же вздохнёт облегчённо и тут же, спохватившись, выпрямит спину.</p><p>Страх перед Империей удавкой лежит на всех этих шеях. </p><p>Трилла – не исключение, но в данном конкретном случае конец удавки держит она. И это приятно, но не настолько, чтобы здесь задерживаться.</p><p>Трилла сжимает датапад в руке и выходит из комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>Первым делом они перебрасывают шаттл в соседнюю от Орвакса систему. Туда, где нет бунта рабов и кучи смывающихся с планеты кораблей. Далее Седьмая сестра фотографирует Эмбер Чанкели, крайне трогательно повисшую на креплениях кресла, и сопровождает её фото лаконичной запиской. Про то, что Эмбер у них, и что они готовы отдать её в обмен на информацию. Плюс координаты ближайшей планеты. </p><p>Трилла обращает внимание на то, что планета необитаема. А значит, ни один имперский чиновник не доложит Вэйдеру о сделке. Седьмая сестра выбрала это место специально. И это всё ещё настораживает. Нервирует. Чем дальше – тем сильнее.</p><p>Впрочем, Трилла не верит в то, что сделка состоится. Зачем совершать обмен, когда можно пленить и выпытать всё наверняка? </p><p>– Как думаешь, трёх часов хватит им на раздумья и дорогу? – спрашивает Седьмая сестра и тут же отвечает сама себе: – Да, хватит. </p><p>Она дополняет сообщение, а Трилла глядит ей через плечо. Мирилианка чуть ниже неё, так что это удобно. Судя по значкам в диалоге, сообщения дошли до Дженнира. </p><p>Это невозможно, не на расстоянии в крифф знает сколько парсеков, но Трилле кажется, что она ощущает чужой страх.</p><p>Дженнир прилетит прямо им в руки. Он подтверждает это коротким сообщением. “Договорились”. Джедай только просит несколько дополнительных часов, и Седьмая сестра качает головой.</p><p>– “Без проблем”, – читает Трилла слова, которые она печатает, – “но за каждый час промедления я буду отрезать ей по конечности”. </p><p>– Думаю, это его подстегнёт, – Седьмая сестра говорит так же уверенно, как и всегда. Спокойно и с лёгким налётом садистского удовольствия. Однако Трилла чует, что властный тон – напускной. На самом деле у инквизитрис просто нет времени. А Вэйдер – они точно пытаются узнать что-то о Вэйдере – отрежет им не только конечности, если узнает обо всём. </p><p>Он может узнать прямо сейчас. Он может узнать от Триллы. </p><p>Эта мысль прошивает мозг острой тонкой иглой и застревает в нём. </p><p>– Теперь ждём, – Седьмая сестра откладывает датапад. Она поднимает руки, изящно потягиваясь, и будто случайно задевает плечо Триллы своей ладонью. От касания по телу моментально разбегается жар. И на Седьмую сестру приятно смотреть. На неё хочется смотреть, её голос хочется слушать, и… и с ней рядом очень хочется быть, но это ничего не должно значить. Это ничего не значит. Трилла сглатывает, прикрывая глаза. Руки снова чешутся надеть шлем. </p><p>– Что-то не так? – прищуривается мирилианка, и Трилла усилием воли не отводит взгляда. Нет, она натягивает на лицо усмешку и отвечает:</p><p>– Просто пытаюсь прикинуть, удивится ли Дженнир, когда мы добавим к условиям сделки его сдачу в плен.</p><p>– … и уберём оттуда освобождение Чанкели, – Седьмая сестра издаёт смешок, однако в её глазах остаётся серьёзность. В воздухе витает напряжение. </p><p>Трилла может прямо сейчас рассказать всё Вэйдеру и спастись. Что бы ни замышлял гранд-инквизитор с Седьмой сестрой – Триллу это не затронет. Она выживет. Они – вероятно, нет. И Триллу давно не заботят подобные мелочи. Но что-то застревает в горле. Что-то болезненное вклинивается под сердце. </p><p>Трилла смотрит на Седьмую сестру. На острые углы формы, на убранные в высокий хвост волосы, на узкие плечи и на длинные пальцы, которыми она держит датапад. Мирилианка выключает экран. Откладывает его в сторону. </p><p>Трилла смотрит на Седьмую сестру, и она хочет продолжать на неё смотреть. Однако жить Трилла хочет больше. Она делает шаг назад и к двери. Прочь от пленницы, от пищащего меддроида и от внимательного взгляда жёлтых глаз.</p><p>Седьмая сестра говорила о “возможностях”, но мёртвой Трилле они будут ни к чему. А стоит Вэйдеру узнать о её участии в заговоре, и его механическое дыхание станет последним, что она когда-либо услышит. Возможно, ещё шипение меча. Может, она даже успеет почуять запах горелой плоти – своей собственной – и Трилла не собирается это проверять. Дарт Вэйдер выше их всех. Он сильнее. Он – ученик Императора, он – ситх, а инквизиторы лишь служат ситхам. Трилла боится, и ей не стыдно. Трилла расскажет ему обо всём. Так будет правильно. </p><p>– Вторая сестра? – окликает её инквизитрис. – Трилла?</p><p>Звучание собственного имени застаёт врасплох. Мягкое. Обеспокоенное, но глядит мирилианка так, словно беспокоится за Триллу. А не из-за того, что та может убить её доносом. </p><p>– Так всё-таки Трилла, – замечает она, остановившись к дверей. </p><p>– Кажется, да, – произносит Седьмая сестра, поднимаясь с кресла. – У тебя будет немного времени?</p><p>– Насколько я помню, около трёх часов, – улыбается она. </p><p>Седьмая сестра проходит мимо неё и открывает двери:</p><p>– Иди за мной.</p><p>Она не собирается убивать её, повторяет себе Трилла. Если бы Седьмая сестра планировала напасть, то она с тем же успехом смогла бы сделать это в допросной. К тому же их силы плюс-минус равны. Трилла способна победить её. И ей нечего бояться. </p><p>Должно быть, мирилианка хочет поговорить.</p><p>Трилла успеет её заложить. Буквально в любой момент. Так что сейчас она движется с ней по коридорам шаттла. На одном из поворотов их подлавливает капитан:</p><p>– Седьмая сестра, Вторая сестра, – он кивает им обеим и начинает шагать спиной вперёд, – в этой области космоса наблюдается высокая активность пиратов. Вы не дадите разрешения на переброску корабля ближе к…</p><p>– Нет, – резко отвечает Седьмая сестра.</p><p>… то есть даже капитан не знает, зачем они здесь. </p><p>Вряд ли Дженнир ступит на борт корабля живым, вдруг понимает Трилла. Если они поймают его, то и пытать его они будут на поверхности. Без свидетелей. А на шаттл загрузят уже мёртвое тело, и в официальном отчёте будет указано, что они убили его, как только увидели. Чтобы Вэйдер не смог узнать, что они пытались что-то разнюхать. </p><p>Это вселяет немного надежды. Совсем чуть-чуть. Недостаточно. Потому что Вэйдер найдёт способ всё узнать. Он всегда находит. Он вырвет эти события прямо из их разума, если у него будет хоть малейшее на то основание. А сразу после – перекроет им обеим кислород. </p><p>По идее, их неведомая цель уже близко. И тем ближе возможное возмездие. Тем сильнее страх сжимает внутренности.</p><p>Седьмая сестра проводит по её ладони своей, и страх отступает перед незнакомой тёплой волной. Но всего на мгновение. Затем мирилианка открывает дверь. Трилла впервые заходит в её каюту. Она идентична её собственной. Те же металлические стены, койка, стол и широкий прямоугольный иллюминатор. То же отсутствие личных вещей. Всё здесь принадлежит Империи. Они сами принадлежат Империи. И Трилла помнит об этом куда лучше, чем Седьмая сестра. Та проходит к креслу, садится на него и закидывает ногу на ногу. Она поворачивается к Трилле, которая остаётся стоять. Оперевшись о стену, сложив руки на груди и вопросительно вздёрнув брови.</p><p>– Трилла, – произносит Седьмая сестра, растягивая каждый звук. – Трил-ла. Судури, верно?</p><p>– Откуда ты знаешь? – прищуривается инквизитрис. В Инквизитории известно её имя. Она говорила его той же Масане. Но фамилию – никому.</p><p>– Гранд-инквизитор сказал, – отвечает Седьмая сестра, с деланным безразличием пожав плечами. – Не переживай. Дальше он заявил, что личные дела инквизиторов не подлежат разглашению, и твоей биографии я не знаю. В голонете я ничего не нашла, из чего следует, что героем войны ты стать не успела. </p><p>– Ты спрашивала гранд-инквизитора обо мне? – Трилла не скрывает удивления в голосе. – Искала в голонете? Зачем?</p><p>Седьмая сестра постукивает по подлокотникам костяшками пальцев. Она выглядит непривычно… обычной. Нет усмешки на губах, нет издёвки в тоне, а глаза мирилианка опускает к полу. Она кажется искренней. Почти человечной, и в это слишком сложно поверить.</p><p>– Я и сама спрашивала себя об этом, – признаётся Седьмая сестра. – И не могла ответить, возможно… Возможно, я боялась ответить. Знаешь, очень странно после Нура бояться чего-то ещё. Ты думаешь, что у тебя больше нет сердца, что ничто тебя не ранит, что тебе не страшно ничего… кроме ситхов, конечно же. </p><p>Трилла вдруг хочет прервать её. Она ощущает себя так же, как когда наткнулась на рыдающую Масану. Только ещё хуже. Ей снова кто-то открывается. И сейчас это действительно много значит. Трилла не сможет уйти отсюда и никогда не вспоминать об услышанном. Нет, ей придётся делать с этим что-то. А она собиралась выжить. Без оглядки на чужие жизни.</p><p>– Помню, как я смотрела на тебя на своей первой тренировке, – продолжает Седьмая сестра, наклонив голову к плечу. – Ты тоже была новенькой. Но ты была Второй, а я Седьмой. Я подумала, может, мне стоит на тебя ориентироваться.</p><p>Лицо мирилианки прорезает жестковатой усмешкой. </p><p>– Я быстро поняла, что нет. На кого угодно, но не на тебя, – и в груди Триллы в ответ на эти слова вспыхивает возмущение. Седьмая сестра чувствует это. Она успокаивающе поднимает руки: – Нет, не пойми меня неправильно. Ты сильная, ты умная, ты превосходно сражаешься. Однако… Знаешь, если ты хочешь узнать, каков человек по-настоящему – то сломай его. До конца. До каждой косточки в теле. Тогда человек обнажит своё нутро. Только тогда ты откроешь его истинную сущность.</p><p>Трилла очень сильно хочет остановить чужой монолог. Она даже приоткрывает губы, но из-под них так и не слетает ни звука.</p><p>Трилла боится того, что она услышит. А Трилла ненавидит быть трусливой. Она привыкла принимать всё лицом к лицу. </p><p>Она продолжает слушать.</p><p>– Нас всех сломали, – ровным голосом признаёт Седьмая сестра. – Но каждый сломался по-своему. Кто-то стал последней мразью, кто-то – отбитой сволочью, а кто-то из-за этого ещё и плачет по ночам. Мне до сих пор снится Нур. И это не кошмары, Трилла. Мне снится, как я лежу на кресле, это перерыв между пытками, и я наконец осознаю, что этому миру нет до меня дела. Что он будет кидать в меня камни, кем бы я ни была, и что это не важно. Мир может не слышать меня. Мир может никогда меня не запомнить. В этой Галактике не найдётся никого, кто бы простил меня, и этот мир не будет даже говорить со мной. Но это неважно. Потому что я сама себя услышала. Я осознала, что, если я не возьму в пальцы меч, то скоро мне их сломают, и я окажусь неспособна вообще ни на что. Разве это принесёт кому-то пользу? Разве я заслуживаю стать пеплом в крематории Нура? </p><p>Седьмая сестра усмехается, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>– Сейчас, возможно, и заслуживаю, – признаёт она равнодушно, – но мне давно на это плевать. Потому что в тот момент я смогла вырвать из себя всё лишнее. Я выкинула сомнения. Я выплюнула горечь. Я закончила свои пытки, и я решила поменять нас с миром местами. Я решила, что теперь я наступлю на глотку этому миру и буду давить до тех пор, пока не получу всё желаемое. Знаешь, чего я тогда возжелала?</p><p>Трилла знает. Тёмная сторона всегда хочет одного.</p><p>– Власть, – отвечает она глухо.</p><p>– Верно, – кивает Седьмая сестра. – В тот момент я перестала быть той жалкой девочкой, чьё имя больше ничего не значит. Я стала Седьмой сестрой. Я стала гораздо сильнее. Но ты – нет, Трилла. Ты другая. Я… понимаю. Мне кажется. Скажи, почему ты выжила?</p><p>Трилла ни с кем не говорила об этом. И никогда не собиралась говорить. Однако Седьмая сестра уже открылась ей, и не ответить на это взаимностью почему-то ужасно трудно. Трилла плотно сжимает веки. Она ведь знает ответ. Она столько раз прокручивала его в голове.</p><p>– Умирать – довольно бессмысленно, – начинает она. – Ты знаешь, на Нуре… страшно. В какой-то момент смерть даже казалась мне спасением. Ну, знаешь, все эти героичные мысли, это желание умереть собой, той девочкой, которая была такой хорошей, которая... которая так сильно старалась. И... </p><p>В горле встаёт ком. Трилла усилием воли сглатывает его. В любом случае, ни к чему объяснять Седьмой сестре каждую мелочь. Она знает. Каждый инквизитор знает.</p><p>– Я не помню, в какой именно момент Тёмная сторона проникла в меня, – Трилла словно слышит свой голос со стороны. Он тихий, хрипловатый и почти пустой. – Но однажды я захотела власти сильнее, чем остаться собой. Я поняла, что в этом тоже нет смысла. Я знала, кто виновен в том, что меня поймали. Джедаи недостойны того, чтобы оставаться верной им. Я никогда не ощущала большой любви к Империи. Но с ней я могу отомстить. </p><p>– Кому? – спрашивает Седьмая сестра, слегка подавшись вперёд.</p><p>Ей интересно.</p><p>Ей действительно есть дело.</p><p>Трилла чувствует, как к глазам подступает что-то предательски горячее.</p><p>– Цере Джанда, – выплёвывает она ненавистное имя. – Она была моим мастером. Она сдала меня Империи, когда её пытали. Она тоже использовала Тёмную сторону. Но ей удалось сбежать. Она до сих пор жива. Где-то.</p><p>Седьмая сестра кивает, сосредоточенно закусив губу. А Трилле начинает казаться, что её мотивация выглядит какой-то жалкой. Исключительно личной. Нельзя же сказать, что она продолжает жить из одной только обиды на Цере?</p><p>– А в процессе выяснилось, что быть инквизитрис… не так уж плохо, – добавляет Трилла. – Ну, знаешь, власть. Драки. Приятно, когда ломают не тебя. </p><p>– Да, это... компенсирует, – соглашается мирилианка. – Но чего ты хочешь? Кроме мести? Представь, что Цере больше нет. Что тогда?</p><p>Говорить подобное – значит расписываться в измене. Однако Седьмая сестра уже потопила бы её, если бы хотела. Она прикрывает её. Она не побежит докладывать. </p><p>– Не знаю. Не уверена. Иногда я просто... хочу домой, – произносит Трилла едва слышно. Она поднимает голову: – Смешно, да? У меня же нет дома. Никогда не было. Я даже не знаю, откуда джедаи забрали меня. В детстве я хотела облетать всю Галактику, но сейчас… иногда я просто хочу домой. Не знаю, куда. Куда-то, где не будет… всего этого. </p><p>Седьмая сестра улыбается ей с добротой. Если бы кто-то ещё вчера сказал Трилле, что та так умеет, то Трилла бы не поверила. Однако она видит эту улыбку. Она чувствует, как её кожу гладит ласковый взгляд. И от этого становится легче.</p><p>– Почему не сбежишь? – интересуется мирилианка. – Хватаешь шаттл, вырезаешь экипаж, улетаешь куда-нибудь в сторону Неизведанных регионов. Не так уж и сложно, верно?</p><p>Трилла качает головой. Она вздыхает и загибает пальцы:</p><p>– Во-первых, меня найдут. Во-вторых, куда? Что мне делать на какой-нибудь дикой планете? – не работать же на ферме, а светиться в числе каких-нибудь охотников за головами – слишком опасно. Да. Трилла думала об этом. – В-третьих, Цере жива. Вне Инквизитория я ни за что её не найду. И, наконец… Мне нравится чувствовать силу. Мне нравится убивать. Моя боль делает меня сильнее, и я не собираюсь от неё отказываться.</p><p>– Хорошо, – кивает Седьмая сестра. – Но ты не метишь дальше. Ты не хочешь выше. Ты не сбегаешь, потому что боишься Вэйдера. Что, если бы Вэйдера не стало?</p><p>Трилла замирает.</p><p>– Так вы с гранд-инквизитором...</p><p>Седьмая сестра взмахивает рукой:</p><p>– Нет, Трилла. Успокойся. Об этом я тебе ещё не рассказываю. Я просто пытаюсь сказать… – она поднимается с кресла и медленно шагает ближе, – что я никогда не равнялась на тебя. Я никогда не хотела быть такой, как ты. Ты лелеешь свою боль, я же давно от неё избавилась. Но почему-то мне было интересно смотреть на тебя. Наблюдать за тобой. Такой очаровательной в этой твоей ненависти. Такой… бесстрашной. Девятая сестра однажды сказала, что ты отбитая на всю голову, но мне нравится думать, что это ты из-за храбрости, а не из-за скрытого желания умереть.</p><p>– Я – что? – уточняет Трилла со смешком.</p><p>Седьмая сестра останавливается напротив неё. Недопустимо близко. </p><p>Смешок неудобно застревает в горле.</p><p>– Когда я стою и отбиваю выстрелы, – говорит она, поднимая ладонь к щеке Триллы, – ты бежишь им навстречу. Когда на тебя нападают с численным превосходством, ты сначала рубишь врагов сама, и только потом зовёшь подкрепление. А помнишь, как ты запрыгнула на тот шаттл? Ты пыталась вскрыть его двигатель мечом, и тебя ни капли не смутил тот факт, что ты вообще-то тоже на этом шаттле. Что рухните вы все вместе. Ты дерёшься так, словно ты готова умереть в любую секунду.</p><p>– Правда? – Трилла изображает насквозь фальшивую усмешку. – Главное – миссия, верно же?</p><p>– Для меня – да, – кивает Седьмая сестра. – Потому что через успешные миссии я добьюсь уважения, повышения, может, на меня обратит внимание сам Император. Но для тебя важен сам процесс. Драка. Возможность побеждать кого-то. Разве я не права?</p><p>Она берёт ладони Триллы в свои и сжимает их. </p><p>Это нечто куда более личное, чем то, что произошло у Триллы на кровати.</p><p>Это пугает, но Трилла не находит в себе ни малейшего желания разорвать их связь. Наоборот. Это тепло, эти касания и… и, кажется, чувства – чем бы это ни было, оно обжигает. Вливает жизнь в вены. Это – то, чего Трилле не хватало. С самого Нура она жила только в те моменты, когда вымещала свою боль силой и властью. В остальном она была мёртвой. И плевать, что тело ощущало боль. Однако сейчас она чувствует жар чужой кожи, и то, как сердце бьётся неоправданно быстро, и то, как трепещут собственные ресницы. </p><p>Трилла живая. Ей впервые хочется выжить только для того, чтобы жить. Чувствовать. Слышать на треть металлический голос:</p><p>– Права, – сама себе отвечает Седьмая сестра. – И всё в порядке. Я понимаю тебя. Но себя я очень долго не понимала. Ты ведь просто красивая поломанная девочка. Не первая, не последняя, не какая-то особенная. Я попросила гранд-инквизитора поставить нас в пару. Я продолжала наблюдать за тобой. Мы неплохо сработались, и этим я оправдывала каждую просьбу о новой совместной миссии. А потом ты обрушила тот поезд, чтобы спасти ребёнка. </p><p>Трилла опускает взгляд. Однако Седьмая сестра сжимает её ладони крепче. Она заглядывает Трилле в глаза:</p><p>– Я никогда не скажу об этом, – обещает она. – Хотя в тот момент я решила, что хватит. Я наконец поняла, что меня в тебе зацепило. Ты сильная и злая, но это из-за боли. Для тебя это вынужденно. Ты так и не сломалась полностью, Трилла, ты осталась той девочкой, которая так сильно старалась, только теперь ненависти в тебе больше, чем чего-либо другого. Но в тебе есть другое. Во мне – нет. Кроме…</p><p>Седьмая сестра замолкает на миг. Она вдруг поднимает руку и накрывает щеку Триллы ладонью. Нежно. Бережно.</p><p>– Я хотела донести гранд-инквизитору о твоей измене и навсегда закончить с этим, – признаётся она. – Я стояла перед ним и думала, что сейчас, ну вот сейчас, он скажет ещё пару слов, и я вставлю своё, но… Я так и не сказала. Я вдруг подумала – а зачем? Зачем мне убивать тебя, если можно иначе? Что, если ты ответишь мне? Знаешь, мне тоже порой не хватает… чувств. </p><p>– Жизни, – выдыхает Трилла и читает в чужом взгляде полное понимание. </p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – тихо говорит Седьмая сестра. Она усмехается, но как-то криво: – Забавно, правда? Джедаи оказались неспособны на любовь, а я, инквизитрис, стою здесь и глажу тебя по щеке. Я думала, что самое страшное – это Нур. Вэйдер. Империя. Что без сердца проще, но… Кажется, самое страшное – это любить тем камнем, который у меня от него остался. Не знаю, как описать. Я ведь не умру за тебя. Я даже не дам провалить это задание из-за тебя. Но ты нужна мне, Трилла. Понимаешь?</p><p>Вместо ответа Трилла наклоняется к чужим губам. Она позволяет Седьмой сестре запустить свою руку в её волосы. Она обнимает её за талию в ответ. И их поцелуй – отчаянный, резкий, острый – вспарывает что-то в груди. </p><p>Трилла понимает.</p><p>Она не умрёт за Седьмую сестру. Но из-за неё она хочет жить. Прошлое мертво. Завтра легко может не настать. Но здесь и сейчас Трилла живёт, она режется о чужие касания, она плавится от каждого движения мягких губ, и в этом моменте она хочет остаться навечно.</p><p>Момент прерывает Седьмая сестра. Она прикусывает губу Триллы, разрывая поцелуй, и говорит глухо:</p><p>– Ты можешь сказать Вэйдеру обо всём, что видела. Я не стану пытаться убить тебя. Но всё, что я сказала тебе, было правдой. И возможности, которые откроются для нас сразу после поимки Дженнира – тоже правда. Решай.</p><p>Трилла упирается затылком в стену. Она смотрит на плиты потолка, прекрасно зная, что она не заложит Седьмую сестру. Не сегодня. </p><p>– Если мы провалимся… – начинает она.</p><p>– Я не стану сваливать на тебя вину, – мягко обещает мирилианка.</p><p>– А я свалю всё на тебя, – предупреждает инквизитрис.</p><p>Седьмая сестра смеётся и треплет её по щеке:</p><p>– Я знаю, Трилла, – и, определённо, ей нравится звать её по имени. – Но мы не провалимся. И нам нужно спуститься. Я не беру с собой штурмовиков.</p><p>– Никаких свидетелей? – уточняет Трилла, выгнув бровь.</p><p>– Никаких, – кивает Седьмая сестра.</p><p>Значит, они будут только вдвоём. </p><p>Трилла не против такого расклада. </p><p> </p><p>Визор шлема окрашивает мир во все оттенки красного. Здесь красиво. С одной стороны – лес, невдалеке – море, а площадка земли внизу усыпана травами и цветами. Седьмая сестра стоит посреди них. Чёрная фигура, ощутимо враждебная для любого, кто взглянет. Рядом с ней стоит Эмбер Чанкели со скованными руками. </p><p>Если всё идёт по плану, то на них уже смотрят. Как раз из леса. Инквизитрис долго сидели над картой местности и ломали головы, но в итоге план сложился довольно чёткий. Он просто обязан сработать. </p><p>На горизонте уже заметен тяжело летящий корабль. “Ухумель”, собственность некоего Шурк-Херена, который вряд ли доживёт до вечера. И он тоже это понимает. Каждый в команде джедая ожидает от них засады. Как минимум, пару отрядов штурмовиков. Проще всего было бы спрятать их за холмами напротив Триллы. Они достаточно высокие, чтобы Дженнир не смог почувствовать присутствие людей. Если бы Трилла использовала штурмовиков, то она разместила бы их именно там. А значит, этот путь джедай точно не рассматривает как путь отступления. С другой стороны – море. С третьей – те же самые холмы. Остаётся лес. Трилла как раз в лесу. Если точно, то она сидит на широченной ветке древнего дерева. Дженниру было бы удобно спрятать в этом лесу союзников. Трилла не чувствует их, но у неё после Нура в целом плохо с ощущением живых существ через Силу. А в этом лесу живности и без возможных людей много. Друзья джедая наверняка где-то здесь.</p><p>Транспортник садится на поле в десятке метров от Седьмой сестры. </p><p>Дженнир – джедай. Со склонностью к самопожертвованию. Который уверен, что бежать в холмы нельзя, и который наверняка спрятал в лесу неподалёку своих союзников с каким-нибудь маленьким, но быстрым челноком. Дженнир, разумеется, помнит, что инквизитрис было двое. Но он предположит, что вторая в холмах, вместе со штурмовиками. Ждёт момента, чтобы напасть и взять джедая в кольцо с численным перевесом. </p><p>Никто не ожидает, что Трилла одна и она здесь.</p><p>Всё обязано пройти удачно.</p><p>Трилла сжимает меч, продолжая прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Она расположилась именно там, где спряталась бы на месте своих противников. Лес здесь достаточно густой, чтобы скрыться, но он достаточно близко к полю, чтобы наблюдать за ним. Земля здесь ровная, бежать легко. С другой стороны – прежние холмы, а чуть левее уже начинается чаща. Враги будут где-то здесь. Если только инквизитрис своих противников не переоценили. </p><p>Трилла подкручивает увеличение в визоре. Седьмая сестра видна как на ладони. Чанкели в своём оборванном платье – тоже. Мирилианка толкает её в спину, навстречу приземлившемуся кораблю. Его трап откидывается. Из-за облака компрессионного пара выходит одинокая мужская фигура.</p><p>Дженнир прилетел один. </p><p>Значит, его друзья действительно успели спрятаться где-то здесь. Трилле даже начинает казаться, что она ощущает кого-то краем сознания. Совсем близко. Это как зуд на внутренней стороне черепа. </p><p>– Вот твоя подружка, – раздаётся в наушниках издевательский тон Седьмой сестры. – Но сначала – информация, помнишь?</p><p>Что отвечает Дженнир, Трилле не слышно. Но выглядит он настороженным. И он так трогательно – видно по жестам – просит Чанкели не волноваться, что Трилле почти становится жаль.</p><p>– Ну что ты, – от хрипловатого смешка мирилианки по коже ползут мурашки. – Я спрошу тебя чуть позже, Дженнир. На моём корабле. Ты сдашься сам, или мне позвать моих штурмовиков?</p><p>Дженнир был к этому готов. Он реагирует мгновенно. Один толчок рукой – и Чанкели относит от них на несколько метров. Трилла по губам читает, как Дженнир кричит ей “беги”. Сам он достаёт меч и атакует Седьмую сестру. </p><p>Чанкели бежит. </p><p>– Какая послушная девочка, – комментирует Трилла. </p><p>Седьмая сестра не отвечает. Она занята: парирует чужие атаки. Сердце Триллы колет беспокойством, однако она знает, что обоснований ему нет. Седьмая сестра отлично сражается, а Дженнир – не магистр и не какой-то невероятный фехтовальщик. Обычный джедай. Трилла следит за его подругой, которая отчаянно бежит по полю. По повязке на её груди начинает расползаться тёмно-алое пятно.</p><p>– Ну нельзя же так напрягаться с такой раной, – бормочет Трилла себе под нос. – Не дай Сила ты умрёшь раньше, чем добежишь, Чанкели. Не дай Сила. </p><p>Зуд на краю сознания совершенно точно превращается в чьё-то присутствие. Трилла уверена, что они вооружены, но по Седьмой сестре никто не стреляет. Конечно. К ней ведь вот-вот должны подойти штурмовики, а эти люди надеются сбежать втайне.</p><p>Чанкели достигает края леса и исчезает за деревьями неподалёку. </p><p>Зуд становится нестерпимым, и Трилла опускает взгляд. Ветки, ещё ветки, пара кустов. И… </p><p>– Я нашла их, – инквизитрис улыбается победно. – Они прямо подо мной, Седьмая сестра. Продолжай сражаться. </p><p>– Давай, – отрывисто подбадривает та, и Трилла крепче сжимает меч. </p><p>– Боги галактики! – доносится снизу срывающийся женский голос. – Бомо! Мезграф! Вы здесь! Я уже думала, что мне не спастись…</p><p>Трилла тратит мгновение на то, чтобы оценить траекторию своего прыжка. И, сгруппировавшись, она кидается вниз. Инквизитрис активирует меч в полёте и режет пару веток, которые встали бы у неё на пути. Уже спустя секунду она приземляется на обе ноги. Прямо между Чанкели и разношёстной группой её спасителей.</p><p>– И ты была права, Эмбер, – произносит она, наслаждаясь шоком на обескровленном лице. </p><p>Чанкели отшатывается назад. Разношёрстная стайка её друзей уже достаёт бластеры. Их четверо. Ни одного человека. Один – низкий и оранжевый, с костяными наростами на голове, другой – белый, огромный и покрытый шерстью, третий больше всего напоминает круглого хомяка в метр ростом. И Шурк-Херен, если Трилла верно помнит голограммы. Длинный, высокий, с вытянутой мордой и длинными чёрными усами.</p><p>Все четверо хватаются за бластеры.</p><p>Каждый из них может знать нечто важное. Их убивать нельзя. Трилла, используя Силу для убыстрения своих движений, переносится за спину Чанкели. Она хватает её за плечо и приставляет лезвие меча к шее. Это заставляет её друзей притормозить. Они замирают, вцепившись в свои грязные бластеры, и Трилла прикрывает глаза от превосходного ощущения власти. Страх в воздухе можно попробовать на вкус. Самое великолепное – тот факт, что они надеются победить. У них же есть численное преимущество.</p><p>У Триллы есть Сила. </p><p>Что важнее – ей, в отличие от них, нечего терять. </p><p>Она проворачивает меч в ладони и активирует второе лезвие. Оно прошивает грудь Чанкели с тихим шипением. В воздух поднимается тончайшая струйка белого пара. Это кровь в её сердце испарилась от встречи с клинком. </p><p>– Нет! – орёт низкий и оранжевый, а Трилла поднимает тело Чанкели в воздух перед собой. Она кидает его на хомяка, а сама отбивает выстрел Шурк-Херена. Один кувырок – и она обрезает конец его бластера. Пока экзот пялится на обрубок оружия в своей руке, Трилла отбивает выстрел… кажется, Мезграфа ему же в плечо. Она перепрыгивает через него и, едва приземлившись, отсекает руку тому, оранжевому. Бластер хомяка Трилла просто Силой вырывает из пухлых лап.</p><p>Она их обезоружила. Убивать – она повторяет себе это ещё раз – нельзя. Так что Трилла вытягивает руку с мечом так, чтобы клинок замер в сантиметре от груди вытянутого инородца с усами. </p><p>– Ты Шурк-Херен? – спрашивает она. </p><p>– Я, – кивает экзот. Он не поднимает рук, не просит о пощаде и не пытается сдаться. Только стоит прямо и смотрит на Триллу с таким высокомерным осуждением, что от него даже отдаёт чем-то джедайским. </p><p>Трилла отыграется на нём за это чуть позже, обещает она себе. Она будет пытать его, сколько душе угодно. Сейчас же инквизитрис лишь произносит твёрдо:</p><p>– Мне нужна только информация. Сдавайтесь, и я пощажу все ваши жизни.</p><p>– Какая информация? – выплёвывает инородец. У него аж усы подрагивают от негодования.</p><p>Какая информация…</p><p>Ох, если бы Трилла знала.</p><p>– Неверный ответ, – произносит Трилла, поднимая в воздух свободную руку. Она сжимает её в кулак, и на шее у хомяка за спиной Шурк-Херена сжимается невидимая удавка. Он презабавно пищит, мельтеша лапками, а его главарь понимает намёк.</p><p>– Ладно, – кивает он, скользя по телу Чанкели скорбящим взглядом. – Мы сдадимся. Отпусти Микердин-Маа. </p><p>– Все ляжьте на землю, – требует Трилла, ни на каплю его не отпуская. – Руки за голову. Одно неверное движение – и эти руки я отрежу. Всем четверым.</p><p>Инородцы переглядываются между собой. На их лицах написаны крайне мрачные предчувствия, и что ж, они правы. Пока они неуклюже опускаются на траву, Трилла активирует комлинк.</p><p>– Я пленила их, – сообщает она. – Всех. </p><p>– Хорошо, – отвечает Седьмая сестра. – Дженнира пришлось убить. Он в какой-то момент как взбесился.</p><p>– Оу, – Трилла оглядывает тела, выстланные перед ней. – Наверное, это был тот момент, когда я прикончила его подружку.</p><p>Чужая усмешка ласкает слух.</p><p>– Я иду к тебе, – произносит Седьмая сестра и отключается.</p><p> </p><p>Меньше, чем через час, они уже знают всё. </p><p>– Так-так-так… – Седьмая сестра прокручивает меч, с шипением вспарывая им воздух. – Поправьте меня, если я что-то упустила.</p><p>Пленники не отвечают. Они стоят на коленях, держа руки за головами (низкий и оранжевый – только одну руку), а инквизитрис прохаживается между них. Её клинок невзначай проходится вблизи то одной, то другой шеи. Трилла стоит, оперевшись спиной о дерево, и слушает. Вовсе не уверенная в том, что не ошиблась, когда не донесла. За такую информацию действительно платят жизнями.</p><p>– Вы прибыли на неизвестную имперской навигации луну, чтобы продать ящик, о содержимом которого ничего не знали, – диктует мирилианка. – На этой луне вас вас встретил Вэйдер и этот ящик отобрал. Далее некий “доктор” закричал, чтобы он его не открывал, иначе “некоторые расы могут превратиться в ракгулов”. Ракгулы… Вторая сестра, я же ничего не путаю?</p><p>– Существа-мутанты, созданные лордом ситхов Карнессом Мууром, – вспоминает Трилла знания, полученные ещё в Храме джедаев. – От ракгульской чумы погибли сотни тысяч живых существ. Ракгулы остались одним из самых страшных примеров ситхских злодеяний, извращения над самой жизнью и бла-бла-бла.</p><p>– Да, – кивает Седьмая сестра. – Любопытно.</p><p>Пленники, которые, как приказано, пялятся исключительно на траву и землю, молчат. Трилла решает трактовать это как молчаливое согласие. Её напарница тем временем продолжает:</p><p>– Вэйдер всё равно открыл так называемый ковчег, – мирилианка обводит клинком голову хомяка, который от этого презабавно дёргается и едва не заваливается на бок. – А доктор чуть позже действительно превратился в ракгула. Внутри ковчега оказалась девушка в доспехах и с жёлтым световым мечом. В ходе диалога выяснилось, что она пролежала в этом ковчеге четыре тысячи лет. Вас всё это время держали на прицеле штурмовики, и вы были уверены, что вас вот-вот пристрелят.</p><p>В воздухе снова повисает молчание. Седьмая сестра кивает ему и делает следующий шаг:</p><p>– Далее девушка узнала, что лорд Вэйдер – ситх, и напала на него, – голос мирилианки, приглушённый шлемом, постепенно наполняется предвкушением. – Что случилось дальше, Шурк-Херен? Повтори. Хочу запомнить каждое твоё слово.</p><p>Инородец произносит себе под нос:</p><p>– Вэйдер предложил ей сдаться, перейти на его сторону и править Галактикой. Джедайка ответила, что лучше станцует на его похоронах. Тогда Вэйдер загнал её в угол, и...</p><p>– Достаточно, – обрывает его Седьмая сестра. – Я уже слушала, как вы спаслись. Это мне неинтересно. Лучше скажите, вы сможете снова вернуться на эту луну?</p><p>Инородец думает над ответом несколько тяжёлых секунд.</p><p>– Вы… вы собираетесь освободить ракгульскую чуму? – спрашивает он.</p><p>– А что, ты бы пожертвовал собой ради блага Галактики? – хмыкает Седьмая сестра. – Не переживай. Мне не нужна чума. Мне нужны свидетели.</p><p>Свидетели того, как Вэйдер предлагал джедайке перейти на свою сторону. То есть стать его ученицей. Правило двух никуда не делось, а значит, он надеялся свергнуть с ней Императора. Это – прямая измена. Это – то, за что Император может его казнить. Неудивительно, что Вэйдер хотел сам поймать Дженнира и его команду. Он будет чудовищно зол, когда узнает, что не успел заткнуть им рты. </p><p>Чем всё закончилось, пленники не знают. Штурмовики начали превращаться в ракгулов, и они сбежали от них. Скорее всего, Вэйдер убил джедайку, однако это уже неважно. Он пытался предать своего Императора. И Император никогда не был похож на того, кто способен простить предательство. </p><p>На луне наверняка остались какие-то улики. А Шурк-Херен – живой свидетель. Если поставить его перед Императором, то тот заглянет в его разум и увидит, что он не врёт.</p><p>Трилле страшно осознавать тот масштаб власти, который они с Седьмой сестрой заполучили в свои руки.</p><p>– В навикомпьютере корабля должны были остаться координаты, – наконец отвечает инородец.</p><p>У Седьмой сестры есть всё, чтобы уничтожить Вэйдера. Как минимум, попытаться. </p><p>Трилле страшно настолько, что вдохнуть сложно. Словно Вэйдер уже стоит перед ней с занесённым мечом.</p><p>– Отлично, – кивает мирилианка. – Значит, мы с тобой пройдёмся до твоего корабля. </p><p>Она сапогом толкает инородца в спину, и тот поднимается. </p><p>– Пленники? – спрашивает Трилла, уже предчувствуя ответ.</p><p>Седьмая сестра отвечает, не оборачиваясь:</p><p>– Несущественно.</p><p>У них есть их рассказ, их капитан и вот-вот будут координаты. И Трилле точно не нужны свидетели, которых Вэйдер смог бы допросить.</p><p>Седьмая сестра уводит вытянутого экзота прочь, к полю и кораблю.</p><p>Трилла выжидает достаточно, чтобы экзот не услышал криков своих друзей и не устроил из-за этого Седьмой сестре проблем. Страх дымной завесой подёргивается в воздухе. В целом, пленники держатся достойно. Только хомяк попискивает и трясётся всем своим круглым телом.  </p><p>“Низшие существа”, – однажды сказал гранд-инквизитор об их противниках, – “достойные лишь нашей ненависти и презрения”.</p><p>Трилла брезгливо усмехается под шлемом.</p><p>Она активирует меч и делает первый шаг.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“после исчезновения джедаев осталось очень мало противников, равных нашей силе и способностям. мы окружены низшими существами, заслуживающими лишь нашей ненависти и презрения” - (с) палпатин - вэйдеру. но предположим, что вэйдер сказал что-то подобное гранд-инквизитору, а тот решил выебнуться красивым слогом перед подчинёнными, и этот способ мышления явно стремилась перенять и трилла.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. пять</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Вы сказали, что у нас перегорели системы связи? – шипит Седьмая сестра, и на месте этих систем Трилла предпочла бы тут же починиться. Однако они, по словам Приттика, сломаны. Вместе с щитами, двумя генераторами и всеми пушками по левому борту. </p><p>– На нас напали пиратские суда, – повторяет он, побледнев, но не отступив, – и мы уничтожили их, однако корабль получил повреждения. К сожалению, системы связи – тоже.</p><p>В коридоре повисает тишина. Седьмая сестра стискивает в своих пальцах инфокарту, с которой она вернулась из корабля Шурк-Херена. Сам он, для секретности – обмотанный тряпками, был посажен в полностью изолированную камеру. </p><p>– Гранд-инквизитор незадолго до нападения оставил вам сообщение, – добавляет Приттик, и это слегка улучшает настроение Седьмой сестры. По крайней мере, она не орёт на него и не прикладывает Силой о ближайшую стену. Только кивает и требует перевести сообщение на коммуникатор в её каюте. </p><p>Приттик вытягивается по струнке:</p><p>– Будет сделано, – он с сомнением смотрит на инквизитрис. – Скажите, задание окончено? Мы можем лететь на Корусант?</p><p>– Перегоните корабль в ближайшую систему, в которой нет пиратов, – приказывает Седьмая сестра вместо ответа. </p><p>Трилла стоит позади неё с таким видом, словно прекрасно знает, что происходит, и расписывается под каждым чужим приказом.</p><p>На самом деле ей хочется взглянуть на Седьмую сестру так же вопросительно. Только, в отличие от военного, Трилла могла бы позволить себе и прямой вопрос, и крик, и удар, если мирилианка снова начнёт играться в тайны.</p><p>Она обещала, что расскажет всё после конца их миссии.</p><p>Дженнир убит. Трилла сжимает джедайский меч, который преподнесёт гранд-инквизитору. Его друзья либо мертвы, либо – один – послужит свидетелем перед (как предполагает Трилла) Императором. Они не летят на Корусант, но миссия, определённо, закончена. Трилла без единого сомнения идёт за Седьмой сестрой до самой её каюты. </p><p>– Сообщение гранд-инквизитора… – говорит мирилианка, тормозя у двери.</p><p>– Я услышу его, – Трилла не просит; она предупреждает. </p><p>Седьмая сестра вздыхает, но не спорит. Она жмёт на кнопку, и стальные створки раздвигаются в стороны. </p><p> – Заходи, – кивает мирилианка.</p><p>Трилла проходит за неё и садится на кровать. Изнутри жжёт нетерпение. Смесь из страха, предвкушения и отчаянной жажды выяснить всё до конца. Инквизитрис снимает шлем и кладёт его на тёмное покрывало. На Седьмую сестру хочется смотреть своими глазами. Без визора. Та тоже жмёт на застёжки шлема и снимает его, открывая чёрные волосы. По ним хочется провести ладонью, но Трилла сжимает их в кулаки. Она здесь за объяснениями. </p><p>Седьмая сестра включает коммуникатор, и в воздухе повисает мерцающее изображение гранд-инквизитора.</p><p>– Я с нетерпением жду новостей о вашей миссии, Седьмая сестра, – произносит изображение знакомым шипящим голосом. – Но у меня уже есть для тебя новое задание. Мне доложили, что лорд Вэйдер закончил поручение, данное ему императором. Иначе говоря, он убил джедая по имени Кенто Марек на Кашиике. К сожалению, в процессе этого убийства погибли также все штурмовики, которые имели неосторожность оказаться поблизости. Включая нескольких офицеров. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в эффективности действий лорда Вэйдера, однако я поручаю тебе ещё раз осмотреть этот участок Кашиика. Джедаи редко скрываются в одиночку. Посылаю тебе данные для связи с капитаном Лидд, она служила с погибшими на Кашиике офицерами. Уверен, она сможет рассказать больше. Также выражаю уверенность в том, что с этой миссией ты сможешь справиться без помощи Второй сестры. Конец связи.</p><p>Голограмма гранд-инквизитора гаснет.</p><p>Трилла сдвигает брови, пытаясь понять, в чём истинный смысл послания. Что здесь между строк.</p><p>– Вэйдер убил джедая... – задумчиво произносит Седьмая сестра. </p><p>–... и избавился ото всех штурмовиков-свидетелей, – заканчивает за неё Трилла. – Тебе нужно узнать, что там произошло на самом деле?</p><p>Седьмая сестра поворачивается к Трилле и опирается о стол бёдрами. Она скрещивает руки на груди и отвечает с вызовом:</p><p>– Гранд-инквизитор хочет, чтобы я это сделала.</p><p>Трилла больше не видит смысла в осторожных формулировках.</p><p>– Вы собираете компромат на Вэйдера?</p><p>Пристальный взгляд Седьмой сестры становится звонче.</p><p>– Именно.</p><p>Подобная дерзость слишком плохо укладывается в голове. Трилла спрашивает ещё раз:</p><p>– Вы ищете что-то, за что Император его бы казнил? – даже произносить это – немыслимо. Дарт Вэйдер – один из самых могущественных людей в Галактике. Он – лорд ситхов и ученик Императора. Пытаться одолеть его – это… это возможно, если склонить Императора на свою сторону. Но Трилла ни за что не пошла бы на такой риск.</p><p>Седьмая сестра – другая.</p><p>Она подходит ближе к Трилле и говорит с жаром:</p><p>– Император готов заменить его, – убеждённость в её голосе даже почти заставляет поверить. – Когда гранд-инквизитор впервые встретился с Вэйдером, они дрались. Насмерть. Схватку остановил Император, когда понял, что гранд-инквизитору не победить. Но он готов заменить Вэйдера в любой момент. Значит, Император может искать кого-то нового. Кого-то способного.</p><p>– Серьёзно? – спрашивает Трилла, пряча потрясение под скепсисом. – И кого? Тебя?</p><p>– Нет, – Седьмая сестра качает головой и произносит вкрадчиво: – Не меня, не тебя, не гранд-инквизитора. Мы слишком… обычные для него. Но в Галактике должен быть кто-то сверходарённый. Как думаешь, для кого мы ищем детей?</p><p>Трилла хватается за виски и качает головой. Седьмая сестра садится рядом и приобнимает её за плечи:</p><p>– Представь сама, Трилла, – горячие пальцы сжимают её кожу сквозь ткань формы. – Мы докажем, что Вэйдер хочет убить Императора. Мы предоставим доказательства того, что он при первой возможности готов совершить измену. Император не потерпит подобного. Ему нужен ученик, но ему не может быть нужен предатель. Он казнит Вэйдера и начнёт искать себе нового ученика. Он возвысит нас за нашу помощь. Гранд-инквизитор наконец-то будет сам управлять Инквизиторием. Ты и я… Если Император обратит на нас внимание, кто знает, может, он даже сделает нас своими личными агентками. Мы будем приближены к трону. Мы будем выше всех в Империи.</p><p>… и это нужно Седьмой сестре. Трилле подобные мысли льстят, но не более. Она не ищет абсолютной власти. Она ищет дом. </p><p>Седьмая сестра обнимает её крепче, и на какой-то миг Трилле кажется, что она могла бы найти дом в ней.</p><p>– Я напишу отчёт о нашей миссии, – говорит мирилианка. – Опишу трудности на Орваксе, упомяну ловушку с Чанкели и напишу, что с первой же секунды встречи завязалась драка. Дженнир и вся его команда были убиты нами. Сразу. На месте. Но под конец миссии вылез какой-то местный, сказал, что знает о местоположении других джедаев, и поэтому мы взяли его с собой. И именно случайный местный житель сейчас сидит в камере. Вэйдер может копать, сколько угодно, но он не докажет, что мы врём. И он не сможет узнать, что мы кого-то допросили. А потом для Вэйдера станет поздно. </p><p>Трилла едва заметно мотает головой. Она обхватывает себя руками, и она не знает, что ответить. Страх грызётся изнутри. Он рвёт её ледяными когтями и диктует остановить их миссию сейчас же. Не может всё быть так просто, как описывает Седьмая сестра. В её рассуждениях обязаны быть изъяны. Они с гранд-инквизитором заигрались. Они метят слишком высоко. Вэйдер убьёт их всех, и Трилла… Трилла боится не только за себя. Седьмая сестра нужна ей живой. Седьмая сестра нужна ей. Ощущать эту потребность – непривычно и неожиданно, но, оказывается, потребность есть. Трилла попробовала жизнь. Совсем чуть-чуть, и тем сильнее хочется выиграть им больше времени. Трилла… остановит её?</p><p>– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – вздыхает мирилианка. Она отпускает её плечи, чтобы активировать комлинк на своём запястье: – Капитан Приттик?</p><p>– Слушаю, Седьмая сестра.</p><p>– Курс на Кашиик, – мирилианка хмурится. – С учётом повреждений и ремонта, как скоро шаттл прибудет?</p><p>Из комлинка доносится приглушённый диалог – кажется, Приттик допрашивает техников. В итоге он обещает:</p><p>– От десяти до двенадцати стандартных часов. Однако нет гарантий, что мы успеем полностью восстановить системы связи.</p><p>– Постарайтесь, – советует Седьмая сестра и отключается. – Что ж, у нас есть десять часов… Для начала предлагаю выспаться. </p><p>Трилла кивает – всё ещё заторможенно. В голове теснится целая тонна ужасно тяжёлых мыслей. Седьмая сестра расстёгивает перчатки и снимает нагрудник, а Трилла тем временем продолжает сидеть, глядя в одну точку.</p><p>– Ты что, спишь в форме? – с усмешкой спрашивает Седьмая сестра. Она проводит пальцами по её бедру, пытаясь вывести напарницу из ступора.</p><p>– Что? – переспрашивает Трилла на автомате и тут же поправляется: – Нет. Нет, в смысле… Я не сплю.</p><p>– Совсем? – прищуривается мирилианка. – Почему?</p><p>Трилла сглатывает, не в силах избавиться от скованности.</p><p>– Медитация лучше восстанавливает силы, – врёт она, потому что упоминать о кошмарах – как-то ужасно жалко. Факт в том, что Трилла боится спать. Она не может спать. Она просто неспособна закрывать веки, зная, что под ними она снова увидит Нур. </p><p>– Предположим, – улыбается Седьмая сестра, распуская волосы. – А если я попрошу?</p><p>Она понимает правду. Она хочет помочь?</p><p>Трилла привыкла считать, что это невозможно. Но у Седьмая сестра уже заставила испытать её много невозможного.</p><p>Трилла кивает, приподнимая уголки губ в несмелой улыбке.</p><p> </p><p>Стандартная койка не рассчитана на двоих, но обе инквизитрис довольно худые. Трилла удобно помещается между стеной и Седьмой сестрой. Та разделась до белья, потом – помогла Трилле, и той даже начало казаться, что сейчас снова что-то будет, но нет. Мирилианка целомудренно накрыла их обеих покрывалом. Спиной Трилла упирается в дюрасталь, а носом – в чужую шею. Её тепло, и дело не в покрывале.</p><p>– Удобно? – тихо спрашивает Седьмая сестра, накрывая тело Триллы своей рукой. Она обнимает её за талию, прижимая ближе, и Трилла кивает. Она – немного неловко – отвечает на объятие и утыкается лбом в зелёную щеку. </p><p>Спустя мгновение её лба касаются мягкие губы.</p><p>– Спи, – шепчет Седьмая сестра. – Я буду здесь.</p><p>Она гладит Триллу по спине, и та закрывает веки. Плотно. Она жмурится с усилием, которого недостаточно для того, чтобы сдержать горячее у самых глаз. </p><p>Трилла не знает, почему она так сильно хочет плакать, когда её согревают. Седьмая сестра же сказала, что будет здесь. С ней. Трилла уверена, что ей давно уже нельзя ничем помочь, но она всё равно прижимается к чужому телу. К теплу и к ласке, с которой Седьмая сестра гладит её по щеке. </p><p>Трилла медленно пропускает воздух между пересохших губ. Она не хочет плакать. Она стала сильной и безжалостной, она стала Второй сестрой именно из-за того, что никогда больше не хотела плакать. Однако живые люди плачут. А с Седьмой сестрой Трилла ощущает себя живой. В горле застревают слова, которых никогда не должно прозвучать. Джедаи не умеют любить. Инквизиторам нельзя. Седьмая сестра призналась, но она другая. По-настоящему сильная. Не от отчаяния и боли, а по самой своей натуре.</p><p>Трилла сжимает губы и старательно сдерживает всхлип. Однако лопатки всё равно вздрагивают, и Седьмая сестра осторожно ведёт по ним рукой. </p><p>У Седьмой сестры в груди – камень. По крайней мере, внешне. Под этой оболочкой есть нечто живое и бьющееся, но она способна контролировать это. Её сердце – твёрдое и монолитное. Она с ним справится.</p><p>У Триллы в груди – осколки. Они колются, режут и впиваются во внутренности на каждом тяжёлом вдохе. Но так лучше. Честно, так гораздо лучше, чем быть просто орудием для убийств. Разбитое сердце – это больно, но это лучше, чем не иметь его вообще.</p><p>Они вместе, сейчас и здесь, и Трилла не собирается отравлять этот момент слезами. Она хочет разрыдаться. Вывалить всё, что жжёт на душе, но ей стыдно за это. Она ненавидит осколки, которыми дышит. И она сдерживает их. По крайней мере, сейчас.</p><p>У них с Седьмой сестрой будет ещё много времени, верно?</p><p>Трилла заставляет себя закрыть глаза. Она тонет в чужих объятиях, чтобы не утонуть в собственной боли. И она – впервые за бесконечно долгое время – может дышать. Ей мягко и тепло. Нежность чужих касаний разбегается по душе светлыми искрами. Трилла даже не смела мечтать о счастье. Счастье ни к чему тем, кем они с Седьмой сестрой стали. Но факт в том, что под её руками Трилла совсем не боится кошмаров. </p><p>Трилла привыкла сражаться только за себя, но что-то меняется.</p><p>Она готова сражаться за то, чтобы это тепло у них не отобрали.</p><p>Седьмая сестра не произносит ни звука. Однако Трилла раскладывает каждое её касание на слова. Её горячая ладонь на талии – “будь со мной”. То, как она поглаживает дрожащую спину – “я рядом”. Поцелуй в лоб. “Я люблю тебя”.</p><p>Трилла не знает, что будет с ними дальше. Их могут убить на любой миссии. Их может убить Вэйдер. Или Трилла наконец нападёт на след Цере, пойдёт за ней и обязательно совершит нечто необдуманное и опасное. Она не сможет иначе. Слишком много в вопросе её выживания всегда значила месть. Однако сейчас они вместе. Они по-настоящему живы. Триллу любят, и это то, чего никогда у неё не было. Она ощущает, как мирилианка большим пальцем стирает мокрые дорожки с её щек. И Трилла утыкается ей в ладонь.</p><p>Если ценой за это станет смерть, то Трилла заплатит мало.</p><p>Она не уверена, в какой именно момент проваливается в сон. Она устала. Весь этот день был сплошной безумной гонкой, и сотни дней до этого – тоже. Тепло затопляет постепенно всё её сознание, и оно куда-то уплывает. Трилла не помнит, куда. Но там хорошо. Там есть Седьмая сестра и нет никого другого. Ни Вэйдера, которого нужно бояться, ни Цере, которой нужно отомстить, ни джедаев, ни войн, ни боли.</p><p>Их реальность – другая.</p><p>Сон в сравнении с ней кажется секундами.</p><p>– До Кашиика остался час, – раздаётся шёпот у Триллы над ухом. Седьмая сестра ведёт ладонью по её голому плечу. – Скоро пора надевать форму.</p><p>Скрывать лица под шлемами. Сражаться. Жить за счёт сражений, а не за счёт друг друга.</p><p>Трилле кажется, что у них может получиться это сочетать.</p><p>Чужая ладонь скользит от её плеча к груди и талии. Седьмая сестра сжимает её, чуть-чуть впиваясь в кожу ногтями, и вслед за теплом по коже разливается жар. Знакомые искры, которые не позволяют лежать спокойно. Трилла выгибается навстречу чужому телу. Гибкому и горячему. Кожу мирилианки скрывает лишь чёрная майка, и Трилла запускает под неё свои руки. Одной она скользит между тонких лопаток, а второй – накрывает упругую грудь. Сжимает, ощущая, как сосок твердеет под её пальцами. Седьмая сестра прикусывает губу. Их взгляды пересекаются, и в следующее мгновение Седьмая сестра находит её губы. Она целует – жарко, терпко, напористо – и Трилла сжимает её крепче. Она ощущает, как чужое колено вклинивается между её ног, и она подаётся навстречу. Ей хорошо и ей недостаточно. Возбуждение огнём разбегается по нервам. Оно стягивает кожу мурашками и отчётливо вязким жаром копится внизу живота. </p><p>Трилла уверена в том, что она хочет перевернуть Седьмую сестру на спину и что-то с ней сделать. Однако Трилла не знает, как. И она даёт Седьмой сестре вести. Она прогибается под её ладони. Она позволяет углубить поцелуй. Колено мирилианки проходится между её ног, давит, толкается снова, и Трилла сжимает бёдра. Она хочет больше. Она понятия не имеет, чего именно.</p><p>Седьмая сестра подцепляет её топ пальцами, и Трилла поднимает руки. Несколько секунд – и её освобождают от лишней одежды. Мирилианка кладёт ладонь ей на ключицы и давит, опуская на спину. А спустя несколько мгновений она переводит ладонь выше, на шею, и Трилла прикрывает веки. Она дрожит. Она выдыхает тяжело только от того, что Седьмая сестра слегка сжимает ладонь на её шее. Мирилианка тем временем опускается ниже.</p><p>– Лежи, – тягуче произносит она и прижимается губами к её губам, – тише, – следующий поцелуй попадает под подбородок. Затем – в ямочку у ключиц. Седьмая сестра вбирает её кожу губами, и это почти болезненно, но Трилла слушается её. Она лежит. Тихо. Сжимая покрывало в кулаках, которые трясутся от каждого чужого поцелуя. </p><p>Одна ладонь Седьмой сестры накрывает её грудь. Вторая – остаётся на шее. </p><p>Седьмая сестра скользит по коже Триллы тёмно-зелёными губами. Они горячие. Обжигают. Инквизитрис выцеловывает дорожку от шеи Триллы, между рёбер и к животу. Она останавливается и смотрит на свою напарницу, совершенно паскудно усмехаясь.</p><p>Триллу жжёт жаром в венах, её трясёт от новых чувств, у неё туман в голове и влага между ног. Меньше всего на свете ей сейчас нужно, чтобы Седьмая сестра останавливалась.</p><p> – Пожалуйста, – выдыхает Трилла, сильнее вцепившись в покрывало. – Седьмая... сестра... Пожалуйста.</p><p>Слух улавливает новую усмешку, неприлично довольную, и Трилла поправляется:</p><p>– Если ты не снимешь с меня эти трусы, – цедит она, – то я сегодня же подсыплю тебе снотворное, привяжу к креслу в допросной и поставлю удары током на таймер.</p><p>– Вот как, – чужой голос остаётся в воздухе жидким бархатом. Трилла вдыхает его. Обжигается им. – Что ж, если ты настаиваешь…</p><p>Вопреки собственным словам, Седьмая сестра поднимается выше. Пока её пальцы подцепляют трусы Триллы, губы скользят по груди. Она втягивает, прикусывает, обводит по контуру горячим языком, и Трилла выдыхает судорожно. </p><p>– Держись за меня, а не за кровать, – приказывает Седьмая сестра и сдёргивает с неё бельё. </p><p>Трилла слушается.</p><p>Она переводит ладони на её талию, и Седьмая сестра прижимается к ней с одним глубоким поцелуем. Она лезет языком так глубоко, словно пытается достать до её души. И Трилла не сопротивляется. В эти секунды ей даже кажется, что душа у неё действительно есть. Она чувствует. Она дышит. Она закусывает губу, когда Седьмая сестра спускается ниже. Нарочито медленно. Возможно, издевательски. </p><p>Трилла запускает руки в её длинные чёрные волосы. Они на ощупь как шёлк. Почти что жидкий. Трилла пропускает их между пальцев, а Седьмая сестра прищуривается:</p><p>– Если выдерешь мне хоть волосок, – предупреждает она, – я действительно научу тебя обращаться с пыточным креслом. </p><p>Самообладания Триллы хватает на то, чтобы изобразить усмешку. А затем Седьмая сестра сжимает её бёдра пальцами. Она раздвигает их и опускается между. </p><p>Щёки обжигает краской, но Трилла не просит её остановиться. Ни за что. Она только жмурится и честно пытается не вцепляться в чужие волосы слишком сильно. Она сжимает губы. Однако в эту самую секунду чужие пальцы касаются других губ, внизу, и – от греха подальше – волосы Трилла отпускает. Держаться безопаснее за покрывало. </p><p>Трилла дышит так часто, словно её топят. Чувствами, плотными и острыми, которые вливаются в её разум с каждым выдохом. Она ощущает, как чужие пальцы кружат там, где очень влажно и ужасно чувствительно. Как пара из них толкаются внутрь – и Трилла замирает. Она чувствует, как пальцы скользят внутрь. Оглаживают стенки. Вперёд, назад, снова, и от новых ощущений по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Искры в клетках тела разгораются всё ярче. Превращаются в огонь. </p><p>– Нравится? – спрашивает Седьмая сестра, и за усмешку в её голосе Трилла готова убить. Однако в реальности она только выдыхает ужасно скованное “да”. </p><p>– Тогда посмотрим, как ты запоёшь сейчас, – и у Триллы аж сердце дёргается. Потому что обычно с такой фразой Седьмая сестра приступала к пыткам. Однако сейчас она использует свой язык не для того, чтобы задавать вопросы. Нет, он проходится прямо между складок чувствительной кожи. По влаге. По невозможно чувствительной точке, и от ощущений дёргает всё тело. Кончик чужого языка кружит вокруг этой точки, пальцы внутри Трилла толкаются глубже, и она стонет. Сдавленно. Вжимаясь в подушку густо покрасневшей скулой.</p><p>Поначалу Седьмая сестра действует медленно. Осторожно. Она, движение за движением, вытягивает из Триллы стоны и заставляет её повторять их громче. Но постепенно она становится быстрее. От каждого движения её языка по телу расходятся волны жара. Жар такой плотный, что у Триллы почти не получается дышать. Только поверхностно. Недостаточно. Ей всего недостаточно прямо сейчас, и в то же время – она в жизни не ощущала больше. Острее. Глубже. Она пытается не сжимать бёдра слишком сильно. Не двигаться с места, хотя тело всё ближе подводит к судороге. Напряжение сводит всё тело в одну натянутую струну. Седьмая сестра играет на ней кончиком своего языка, и Трилла готова на неё молиться. Лишь бы она не останавливалась. Секунду, ещё одну, язык давит, кружит, проходится по нервам снова и снова, и вскоре ощущения полностью топят в себе здравый смысл. Трилла стонет. Бёдра сами подаются навстречу чужим движениям. Ритмичным. Недостаточно быстрым. Определённо, издевательским. </p><p>Трилла знает, чего Седьмая сестра ждёт.</p><p>Трилла не привыкла просить, но, наверное, думать об этом стоило раньше.</p><p>– Быстрее, – произносит она непривычно высоко. – Пожалуйст…</p><p>… договорить она не успевает. Потому что Седьмая сестра слушает. И волны жара от её движений сливаются в одну, настолько мощную, что судорога выжимает из тела длинный гортанный стон. Трилла не контролирует его. Она не контролирует то, как сводит её бёдра и выгибает позвоночник. Она только сжимается на чужих пальцах и ощущает, как на глазах выступают слёзы. Не те, горькие, которые она сдерживала перед тем, как заснуть. Эти – другие. Эти – от переизбытка чувств. И вслед за удовольствием Триллу затапливает теплом. Возможно… любовью? Она не знает. Но она хочет ответить.</p><p>– И теперь представь, что ты связана на кресле, – Седьмая сестра вытирает губы ладонью, – а я не останавливаюсь.</p><p>Трилла выдавливает из себя усмешку. Они обязательно это попробуют. Позже. Сейчас же Трилла обхватывает Седьмую сестру за талию руками, с которых ещё не сошла дрожь. Она тянет её на себя и опрокидывает на простыни. Трилла вжимает её в них всем своим телом и врезается в её губы. С удовольствием отмечая то желание, с которым Седьмая сестра ей отвечает. Трилла запускает ладонь в её волосы и сжимает их у затылка. Вторую она ведёт между их телами и лезет ей за край чёрных трусов. Между чужих ног – откровенно мокро. Трилла на пробу ведёт пальцами вверх и вниз. И ещё несколько раз. Медленно. Пытаясь понять, на каком именно месте Седьмую сестру стабильно слегка подбрасывает. И, определённо, Трилла находит это место. Она кружит по нему кончиками пальцев. Ощущая власть над чужим наслаждением. Она совершенно нахально улыбается в поцелуй.</p><p>– Больше действий, – выдыхает Седьмая сестра непривычно высоким голосом, – и поменьше наглости. </p><p>Трилла слушается её несколько своеобразно. Точнее, совсем не слушается. Она усмехается плотояднее и наматывает чужие волосы на свою ладонь. Вынуждая Седьмую сестру выгнуться в спине. Подставиться под поцелуй, и Трилла цепляет её нижнюю губу зубами. Седьмой сестре нравится вот так. Трилла чувствует её дрожь. Она физически ощущает её удовольствие, и оно мешается с властью и жаром в немыслимо острый коктейль.</p><p>Большой палец Трилла оставляет на прежней точке. Пару других перемещает чуть ниже. Она толкается внутрь, между влажных стенок, и чужие бёдра тут же подаются ей навстречу. </p><p>Трилле кажется, что пальцев Седьмой сестре мало. Трилла и сама попробовала бы большее. И она уверена, что они ещё успеют. У них будет ещё очень много времени, и Трилла концентрируется на настоящем. Она убыстряет движения. Ощущая, как её мышцы напрягаются вместе с чужими. В тот момент, когда Седьмую сестру сковывает особенно мощной волной ощущений, Трилла и сама выдыхает сквозь зубы.</p><p>Трилла только сейчас замечает, насколько тяжело дышит.</p><p>Трилла привыкла выживать ради мести. Она была готова умереть ради мести. </p><p>Ради тех чувств, которые заставляют сейчас её сердце биться на износ, она готова жить.</p><p>– Нас ждёт Кашиик, – хрипло напоминает Седьмая сестра. </p><p>Трилла кивает, перекатываясь с её тела на влажные простыни. </p><p>Кашиик. Вэйдер. Заговор. </p><p>В голове во время сна успели улечься факты и мысли. И Трилла уверена, что затея с заговором – плохая. Смертельно опасная. Гранд-инквизитор неправ, Седьмая сестра неправа, и любая попытка выступить против Вэйдера наверняка обернётся немедленной казнью. В голове уже даже копятся аргументы, которыми Трилла будет убеждать Седьмую сестру отказаться от заговора. Она готова просить её. Остаться в живых. Не подставляться.</p><p>Возможно, Трилле просто слишком страшно. Возможно, у них могло бы получиться. Однако лучше быть напуганной, но живой. Настолько живой, насколько ей никогда не казалось возможным.</p><p>Седьмая сестра не будет согласна. Она амбициозна, самоуверенна, и она вся – в мыслях о своём великом будущем. В котором они находится у самого трона, меч Вэйдера не висит над ними каждую секунду, а в Галактике нет почти никого могущественнее них.  </p><p>Трилла не знает, сумеет ли переубедить её. Но она точно знает, что не позволит ей убить себя из-за крохотного шанса на место у чёртова трона. В конце концов, Трилле Седьмая сестра нужна куда больше, чем трону. </p><p>Главное – чтобы Седьмая сестра её за это не возненавидела.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>для тех, кто не играл в the force unleashed, объясняю отсылку:</p><p>вэйдер прилетел на кашиик, чтобы убить джедая. однако у джедая был сын, сверходарённый в силе мальчик, и этого мальчика вэйдер забрал себе. в будущем он вырастит его как своего тайного ученика, натасканного на убийство императора, ну а пока он просто перебил всех штурмовиков, которые этого пацана видели. так как существование ученика - строжайший секрет (в частности, конечно, от императора). в общем, в своих подозрениях насчёт вэйдера гранд-инквизитор прав.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. шесть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Трилла переступает через труп очередного штурмовика и морщит нос. Запах гари сам по себе неприятен, а здесь ещё и не успели убрать тела. Седьмая сестра обходит тело огромного коричневого вуки. Они шагают по деревянной дороге, которая ведёт от одной хижины к другой. Вокруг – лес, трупы и обрезанные мечом части тел. Здесь прошёл Вэйдер. </p><p>– Лорд Вэйдер прилетел без предупреждения, – объясняет капитан Лидд, высокая смуглая женщина в серой форме. – Мы подумали, что он здесь из-за… определённых проблем с местным населением.</p><p>Трилла хмыкает. Вуки не признают имперские гарнизоны на своей планете, и вуки за это расплачиваются. Разумеется, официально их восстания не освещаются, но Трилла – не простая имперская гражданка. Она слышала о том, какой ад творится на Кашиике. И сейчас она своими глазами видит, что всё – правда.</p><p>– Однако лорд Вэйдер сообщил, что он здесь по своему собственному делу, – Лидд тормозит у обломков хижины. – Я узнала об этом, так как второй капитан был моим другом. Честно говоря, он обрадовался из-за того, что лорд Вэйдер не будет инспектировать его войска. Он связался со мной, чтобы об этом сказать. Затем он собрал отряд штурмовиков и пошёл на подмогу лорду Вэйдеру. Вот сюда. Он дрался с джедаем здесь.</p><p>Трилла оглядывает площадку, заваленную ветками, досками и прочим хламом. На паре железных ящиков выступают тёмные полосы – следы от световых мечей. </p><p>Седьмая сестра поворачивается к военной:</p><p>– Что было дальше, капитан?</p><p>Лидд разводит руками:</p><p>– Не знаю. Это была не моя смена, так что я спала в своей каюте, – она вздыхает. – Видимо, к счастью. Вероятно, на обратном пути на лорда Вэйдера и штурмовиков напали вуки. Иначе я не знаю, как объяснить гибель всего личного состава, который находился на этом объекте.</p><p>Трилла переглядывается с Седьмой сестрой. Они обе впервые на Кашиике, но последней банте ясно, что следы от нападений вуки выглядят иначе. На доспехах штурмовиков – почти всех – нет ни единого повреждения. Из их рук вырвали оружие, а затем просто... задушили? И эта военная – не слепая. Но она не смеет обвинить Вэйдера в убийстве своих подчинённых. Она, определённо, умная. Если останется такой, то проживёт ещё долго.</p><p>– Благодарю, капитан Лидд, – кивает ей Седьмая сестра. – Если это всё, что вы можете нам рассказать, то вы можете быть свободны.</p><p>Женщина выдыхает с заметным облегчением. Она прощается с каждой из них и чёткой походкой уходит к своему штабу.</p><p>– Вэйдер пытался что-то скрыть, – вполголоса произносит Седьмая сестра.</p><p>Она права. И им не нужно совать в это свои носы. Им лучше держаться от Вэйдера подальше, но Трилла всё никак не может собрать все свои аргументы в достаточно убедительную речь. Ей нужно время. Совсем немного.</p><p>– Давай осмотрим этот дом, – предлагает она. – Здесь жил джедай, так?</p><p>– Наверное, – мирилианка отпинывает от себя кусок чьих-то доспехов. – Но джедая Вэйдер точно убил. Гранд-инквизитор говорил об этом.</p><p>… значит, здесь должно было быть что-то ещё. Или кто-то ещё? Трилла Силой отшвыривает с дороги завал из мусора. Она шагает к деревянной хижине, вблизи похожей на вполне добротный дом, и поднимается по ступеням. </p><p>– Здесь какой-то символ на двери, – говорит она через плечо и проводит по доскам ладонью. На перчатке остаётся слой пыли и гари. Зато символ становится виден чётче. Резные линии складываются в тонкую птицу с поднятыми крыльями. Крылья напоминают языки огня.</p><p>– Феникс, – называет Седьмая сестра, выгнув бровь. – Должно быть, что-то вроде фамильного герба. Идём. </p><p>Трилла толкает дверь и проходит внутрь. В полумрак и разруху. Зал выглядит так, словно здесь тоже дрались. </p><p>– Давай разделимся, – произносит Трилла. – Я осмотрю другие комнаты. </p><p>Седьмая сестра кивает и с сомнением оглядывается по сторонам.</p><p>Трилла бы похлопала её по плечу. Она сказала бы, что они быстро со всем справятся, но она только молча идёт за следующую дверь. Она не хочет, чтобы они справлялись. Она не хочет, чтобы они действительно что-то нашли. И пленника с инфокартой-координатами хочется немедленно выкинуть с шаттла. Так безопаснее, чем плести заговоры. Однако прямо сейчас Трилла шарит взглядом по пустому коридору и заходит в первую из комнат. </p><p>Инквизитрис замирает, едва переступив порог. Широко распахнув глаза. Не веря им. Потому что это детская. В углу стоит короткая кровать, на которой взрослый просто бы не поместился. У кровати свалены простенькие деревянные игрушки. По левую руку от Триллы стоит шкаф с открытыми створками. В нём висят детские вещи. Кажется, для мальчика. Шорты, штанишки, кофты. </p><p>Если бы ребёнок был здесь, то Трилла его бы почувствовала. Если бы его поймали штурмовики, то капитан бы об этом упомянула. </p><p>У этого джедая был сын. Совсем маленький. </p><p>Вэйдер забрал его. </p><p>– Седьмая сестра! – зовёт Трилла севшим голосом. – Думаю… думаю, я нашла.</p><p>Шаги мирилианки спустя несколько секунд замирают за её плечом.</p><p>– Ребёнок, – ахает она.</p><p>– Был, – кивает Трилла.</p><p>– Вэйдер ищет себе ученика, – Седьмая сестра тут же подгоняет факты под своё видение. – Тайного. Он надеется вырастить того, с кем он свергнет Императора. Трилла, ты понимаешь, что это значит?</p><p>Поверх металлических ноток в чужом голосе звенит нетерпение. Трилла его не разделяет. Она качает головой:</p><p>– Или Император приказал Вэйдеру тайно доставить ему этого ребёнка, – выдвигает она свою версию. – А может, Император уже об этом знает, и наш донос окажется бесполезен.</p><p>Трилла вздрагивает из-за того, как резко на её плечи опускаются чужие ладони. Седьмая сестра разворачивает её к себе. Она прищуривается неверяще:</p><p>– Что ты пытаешься сказать?</p><p>Трилла на одно долгое мгновение опускает взгляд. Но она уверена в своих предчувствиях. </p><p>– Вэйдера не зря боятся, – произносит она. – И Императора – тоже. Они ситхи. Сильнее них в этой Галактике нет никого. Ты правда думаешь, что Император не следит за своим учеником? Что он не знает о каждом его шаге?</p><p>– Да Вэйдер вырезал тут сотню штурмовиков, чтобы всё скрыть! – всплёскивает руками Седьмая сестра. – При всём уважении к Императору, он не может знать всего, и Вэйдер…</p><p>– Подожди, – Трилла поднимает руки. – Просто… подожди. Подумай. Помнишь, нам говорили о том, что на той луне вместе с Вэйдером был какой-то доктор? Который умолял его не открывать ковчег и который потом превратился в ракгула? </p><p>– И что с ним? – вздёргивает брови мирилианка.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, Император не задал Вэйдеру точно такого же вопроса? – спрашивает Трилла. – Вэйдер постоянно окружён людьми Императора. И да, они порой таинственно погибают. Как эти штурмовики. Я уверена, что Император обращает на это внимание.</p><p>Седьмая сестра крепче сжимает её предплечья. Она встряхивает Триллу:</p><p>– Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? – цедит мирилианка. – По-твоему, Император стал бы терпеть у себя под боком предателя? Ты думаешь, он не убил бы Вэйдера за попытки измены? </p><p>– Я не знаю! – повышает голос Трилла. Она сбрасывает с себя чужие руки и отходит на шаг. – И ты тоже не знаешь. Даже гранд-инквизитор не знает! Они ситхи, Седьмая сестра. Они не такие, как мы. Их всегда двое, ты же помнишь? Логично, что один должен хотеть убить другого. Если Император терпит это – значит, Вэйдер ценен для него. Император игнорирует все эти таинственные смерти, и убитых военных, и наверняка ещё кучу всего, о чём мы даже не подозреваем. Он прощает это Вэйдеру. Значит, он простит его и за ту джедайку, и за этого ребёнка. А вот Вэйдер нас не простит.</p><p>Седьмая сестра сжимает губы и упорно мотает головой. Трилла добавляет, смягчая тон:</p><p>– Ты хочешь подняться выше, я понимаю, – теперь она накрывает чужие плечи своими ладонями. Почти обнимает. Она произносит, глядя прямо в жёлтые упрямые глаза: – Седьмая сестра, этот заговор станет нашей могилой. Ты же знаешь, кем Вэйдер считает нас. Инквизиторы – не ровня ситхам. Мы просто их не понимаем. Для тебя закрыть глаза на предательство – это безумие. Император мог делать так уже сотни раз. С Вэйдером. Потому что он важен ему. Важнее, чем мы. А ты… важна мне.</p><p>На последних словах голос Триллы становится тише. И, кажется, это смягчает Седьмую сестру. Она накрывает ладони Триллы своими. </p><p>– Нет, Трилла, ты не понимаешь, – мирилианка сводит брови в одну умоляющую линию. – Нам нельзя оставаться просто инквизиторами. В этом всё и дело. Мы нужны Империи, чтобы охотиться на джедаев, так? Но что с нами сделают, когда джедаи закончатся?</p><p>Трилла хмурится, не находясь с ответом. Седьмая сестра опережает её:</p><p>– Нас могут перенаправить на другие миссии, да, – вкрадчиво говорит она. – А ещё нас могут убить. Если Вэйдер так захочет. Мы должны стать кем-то большим. Мы должны получить благосклонность Императора, иначе нам просто не выжить. И этот заговор, этот шанс…</p><p>– Слишком опасен, – качает головой Трилла. – У Императора повсюду глаза и уши. Он мог не знать о джедайке на затерянной луне, он мог пока не услышать про Кашиик, но… Если Вэйдер так активно пытается восстать против него – Император обязан быть в курсе. Он не услышит от нас ничего нового. Вэйдер казнит нас. </p><p>В воздухе повисает тишина. Так они ни о чём не договорятся. Седьмая сестра по природе своей неспособна отказаться от шанса на возвышение, и Трилла произносит примиряющим тоном:</p><p>– Мы можем заслужить благосклонность Императора, выполняя свои задания. У нас же каждая миссия – это шанс найти целый выводок джедаев, или победить какого-нибудь недобитого магистра, или раскрыть заговор против Империи. Мы докажем свою полезность, – она заставляет свой голос стать твёрже. – Но я не позволю тебе убить нас обеих этим глупым заговором. Гранд-инквизитор переоценивает свои шансы. Он заменяем. Мы заменяемы. Вэйдер – для Императора – судя по всему, нет.</p><p>Седьмая сестра издаёт смешок, повторяя за ней:</p><p>– Ты мне не позволишь? Это как?</p><p>Трилла стискивает челюсти.</p><p>– Я убью Шурк-Херена, если ты сама не выкинешь его за борт. Я уничтожу инфокарту с координатами, – чеканит она. – Если ты скажешь гранд-инквизитору, что Вэйдер забрал с Кашиика ребёнка, то я расскажу ему о том, что с утра ты конфисковала у пиратов спайс и потом лежала с галлюцинациями. Поверь, я найду способ. Но я не дам тебе подставиться под удар. </p><p>– Так у нас здесь привязанность, – цокает языком Седьмая сестра. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я не шла к Императору, потому что так я точно останусь с тобой.</p><p>Трилла не видит смысла отрицать. Она произносит твёрдо:</p><p>– И ты именно так и сделаешь, – она крепче сжимает чужие плечи. – Потому что иначе ты погибнешь. Ты долго мечтала об этом заговоре, ты не хочешь верить в то, что Император и так всё знает, но… Но ты же понимаешь, что я права. Не нам тягаться с ситхами. Нам лучше держаться от них подальше.</p><p>Черты изящного лица заостряются. Седьмая сестра режет Триллу своей усмешкой:</p><p>– Подальше? – переспрашивает она с намёком. – Ты не дашь мне дойти до Императора. Я поняла. Но, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я убила тебя за это, ты тоже выполнишь условие.</p><p>– Какое? – спрашивает Трилла, выдыхая, кажется, впервые с начала их разговора.</p><p>Седьмая сестра готова принять во внимание все её опасения. Она хочет власти, но жить она тоже хочет. </p><p>– Ты не сбежишь, – жёстко говорит мирилианка. – Ты не сбежишь из Инквизитория без меня. А я никогда не соглашусь уйти. Мы будем здесь. Обе. Вместе. Мы будем заслуживать одобрение Императора обычными заданиями, пусть так. Но… думаю, совместных миссий у нас больше не будет.</p><p>Радость глушится. Забивается непониманием и обидой. Трилла выдавливает из себя:</p><p>– Почему? </p><p>Седьмая сестра усмехается чуть более криво:</p><p>– Если я найду ещё один шанс возвыситься, – диктует она, – то рядом не будет тебя и твоей трусости. И ты не остановишь меня. Не убьёшь моего пленника и не уничтожишь мою инфокарту. К тому же… Привязанность, Трилла. Раз уж Вэйдер останется жив – ему нельзя заметить привязанность. Мы сможем видеться между заданиями. Но нам лучше перестать работать вместе.</p><p>Так действительно будет безопаснее. Так Вэйдер ничего не заметит.</p><p>Если они сумеют выслужиться перед троном – то это будет уже неважно. </p><p>Трилла прикрывает глаза, кивая. </p><p>– Хорошо, – соглашается она. – Мы же… Мы же сможем видеться между миссий?</p><p>– Тайно, – Седьмая сестра похлопывает её по щеке. – Пока мы не станем приближены к трону – только тайно. </p><p>– Мы станем, – обещает Трилла. – Как только у меня появится шанс, я…</p><p>– Я тоже, – обрывает её Седьмая сестра. – Но отсюда пора уходить.</p><p>Она злится на Триллу. Та это кожей ощущает. Мурашками, которые бегут по ней от пристально-острого взгляда. Однако Седьмая сестра останется жива, а значит, оно того стоило. </p><p>Лишь бы она не впала в крайность, когда Триллы не будет рядом.</p><p>– Готовьте шаттл, – бросает Седьмая сестра, нажав на кнопку комлинка. – Мы вылетам на Корусант.</p><p> </p><p>Трилла шагает по оперативному центру Инквизитория, и эта башня никогда не станет ей домом. Ей слишком холодно здесь. Среди дюрастали и эмблем Империи. Однако Седьмая сестра шагает рядом, она жива, они обе живы, и поэтому Трилла идёт дальше.</p><p>Гранд-инквизитор ждёт их. У его кабинета стоят Четвёртая сестра с Восьмым братом. Судя по их виду – они снова где-то провалились. Гранд-инквизитор уже набирает в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы начать тираду, но Седьмая сестра взмахивает рукой:</p><p>– Гранд-инквизитор! – и лицо того тут же светлеет.</p><p>– Ждите здесь, – приказывает он провинившимся. – А вы – заходите. </p><p>Трилла проходит мимо Четвёртой сестры, намеренно задев ту плечом. Однажды она бросила её умирать, и Трилла выбралась из той засады, но она всё отлично помнит. Восьмому брату она чуть более нейтрально кивает. Седьмая сестра, дай ей кто-то волю, зашипела бы на обоих, но рядом – гранд-инквизитор. Он взмахивает рукой, приглашая их войти. И Седьмая сестра лишь улыбается приторно-вежливо.</p><p>– Я получил ваши отчёты, – произносит гранд-инквизитор вместо приветствия. Он закрывает дверь. Седьмая сестра открывает рот, но гранд-инквизитор поднимает вверх палец. Он держит его предупреждающе, пока не жмёт на кнопку, и поверх двери начинает мерцать голубоватый щит.</p><p>– Я же вас знаю, – говорит гранд-инквизитор со смешком. – Те двое там сейчас стоят и слушают. Но ничего, так не услышат. Так вот, я получил ваши отчёты. А теперь говорите, что было на самом деле.</p><p>Седьмая сестра обжигает Триллу по-прежнему злым взглядом. Она произносит, выпрямив спину:</p><p>– Примерно то же самое, гранд-инквизитор. Нам ничего не удалось узнать.</p><p>Белое, как флимсипласт, лицо инквизитора вытягивается ещё сильнее обычного. Он переводит взгляд на Триллу.</p><p>– Седьмая сестра, она же…</p><p>– Она в курсе, гранд-инквизитор, – коротко отвечает мирилианка. – Она с нами. Гарантирую, Вторая сестра никому ничего не донесёт. Но факт в том, что мы ничего не обнаружили. Дженнир умер раньше, чем заговорил. А на Кашиике есть только куча трупов и никаких зацепок. </p><p>Инквизитор вздыхает тяжело. Он не садится за стол – он оседает. Весь. У него на лице отпечатана вся та тяжесть, с которой на него давит существование Дарта Вэйдера. Но это не проблема Триллы. Она не будет умирать за чужие амбиции. И она молчит, потому что Седьмая сестра врёт гораздо лучше неё.</p><p>– Уверена, мы ещё сумеем найти что-то, – говорит она, пытаясь приободрить их босса. Однако тот качает головой:</p><p>– Дженнир был главной моей зацепкой. Единственной… живой, скажем так. Обычно Вэйдер оставляет только трупы. Думаю, вы видели.</p><p>Трилла кивает понимающе. Седьмая сестра рядом с ней сочувственно разводит руками. Гранд-инквизитор зло сжимает ладони до скрипа перчаток:</p><p>– Вэйдер… – он обрывает себя, и спустя секунду его тон становится спокойнее. Мертвенно спокойнее. – Знаете, однажды я сказал ему: вы считаете нас никчёмными, лорд Вэйдер. Вы думаете, что справитесь с нашей работой лучше. Предположения насчёт его ответа?</p><p>Трилла не рискует прервать молчание. Гранд-инквизитор продолжает сам:</p><p>– Он ответил, что я прав. Что он действительно считает нас никчёмными. И вы представить себе не можете, чего мне стоит прикрывать все ваши неудачи, – во взгляде инквизитора ясно читается траурный марш по всем его убитым нервам. – Вэйдер был бы счастлив казнить нас по любому поводу. А мы… Мы даже не можем накопать на него что-то серьёзное. </p><p>На мгновение Трилле почти становится совестно. Но она повторяет себе, что была права. А инквизитор уже идёт дальше:</p><p>– Но что ж, девушки, – говорит он, включая голопроектор. – Пора работать. Один из наших дроидов-разведчиков, кажется, засёк джедая. Смотрите.</p><p>Он включает запись, и в воздухе зависает какая-то… свалка? По изображению помехами идёт дождь. Однако Трилла различает платформу, с которой падает какой-то экзот. Спустя секунду она осознаёт, что это вся платформа рушится. Вслед за экзотом вниз несётся парень в рабочей робе. Он путается в проводах, кричит что-то, вытягивает руку, и…</p><p>Экзот замирает в воздухе. Повисает так, словно этот парень Силой его удерживает.</p><p>Гранд-инквизитор останавливает запись.</p><p>– Очевидно, что кто-то здесь воспользовался Силой, – он щёлкает парой кнопок, и изображение сменяется профайлом парня. На вид – ничего необычного. Человек, бледная кожа, рыжие волосы. – Его зовут Кэл. Он разбирает корабли на Бракке. Подробной информации мы найти не смогли, и это само по себе подозрительно. </p><p>– Бракка? – переспрашивает Трилла.</p><p>– Неважно, – отмахивается гранд-инквизитор. – Какая-то свалка. Нужно слетать туда и поймать его. На всякий случай, стоит проверить всю его бригаду. Каждый из них мог быть рядом, а записи дроида не дают полной картины. Джедаем может оказаться любой.</p><p>– Убить бригаду рабочих со свалки? – усмехается Седьмая сестра. – Слишком просто для меня. </p><p>– Значит, найдём тебе задание поинтереснее, – усмехается инквизитор. – Вторая сестра, займёшься Браккой. Тебе кого-нибудь выделить для подстраховки?</p><p>Трилла думает секунду.</p><p>– Девятая сестра сейчас свободна? – спрашивает она. Масана точно не будет против поработать вместе. Тем более – на задании, которое обещает стать лёгкой прогулкой длиной в пару дней. </p><p>– Я передам ей, – обещает гранд-инквизитор. – Вылетаете завтра. Седьмая сестра, я позову тебя, когда найду что-то посложнее. Можете идти. </p><p>Инквизитрис кивают синхронно и разворачиваются к дверям. Седьмая сестра отключает щит, Трилла открывает двери, и за их спинами гранд-инквизитор повышает голос:</p><p>– Четвёртая сестра? Восьмой брат? – тон становится издевательски-елейным. – Вы, кажется, начинали объяснять мне причины своего провала? Я готов. Я выслушаю весь ваш бред, гнусь и абсурд. Ну, не бойтесь, идите ко мне.</p><p>Трилла не сдерживает усмешки. Четвёртая сестра кидает на неё за это угрожающий взгляд, но Четвёртая сестра может подтереться своими угрозами. Она ничего не сделает Трилле.</p><p>Восьмой брат, проходя мимо, заикается:</p><p>– Гранд-инквизитор, я попал в засаду, пока мы гнались за теми падаванами, но я всё равно продолжил погоню, и…</p><p>– Но всё равно продолжил! – высокопарно произносит гранд-инквизитор. – Подумать только, образец мужества! Подойти поближе, я хочу разглядеть всю глубину героизма в твоих глазах… Фу ты, аж смотреть больно. Но ничего, ты всё равно иди, я попробую!</p><p>Дверь за спиной Триллы, к сожалению, закрывается. Они с Седьмой сестрой остаются в тишине.</p><p>– Вот и всё, – роняет мирилианка. – Если из-за тебя я закончу также, как они – то тебе не жить.</p><p>До них доносится приглушённый дверью ор. Что-то про “совершенную ахинею” и “абсолютную бессмыслицу”. Сразу после слышится бубнёж Восьмого брата, но его прерывает лаконичное “придурок”, затем – “идиот”, и, под конец – “безмозглая скотина”. Этого хватает, чтобы Восьмой брат заткнулся. Хотя вообще-то гранд-инквизитор неправ. Восьмой брат скотина, но не безмозглая. И инквизиторы действуют куда успешнее, чем считает Вэйдер. Их недооценивают. Им никогда не дадут большего, чем безликие шлемы и порядковые номера. Они не ситхи. Не генералы и не командующие. Они не оставят следа в истории и их деяния не будут изучать по книгам. Но так Трилле даже спокойнее. Каждый здесь однажды был сломан. Каждый перенёс то, что было куда хуже невыносимого. Они выполняют приказы. Охотятся на невинных. Убивают детей. Трилла не хочет, чтобы об этом знали в Галактике. Она сама не хочет этого знать. И её собственный конец, каким бы он ни был, точно не будет счастливым. Но сейчас Седьмая сестра подцепляет её ладонь парой пальцев. Она просит:</p><p>– Будь в своих покоях ночью.</p><p>Трилла кивает, усмехнувшись краем губ. </p><p>Она вцепится в любую возможность приблизиться к трону. Она сделает что угодно, чтобы выжить. Она будет убивать, и она будет жить этим, потому что ничего другого давно не осталось. Есть Седьмая сестра. Есть время, которое они проведут вместе. Ради него Трилла вынесет всё остальное.</p><p>Она отходит от двери, за которой гранд-инквизитор разносит её напарников.</p><p>Трилла ненавидит их всех. Себя. Галактику. Цере Джанду. Но она живая, и это чего-то стоит. Когда рядом Седьмая сестра – это стоит всего.</p><p>О них никто никогда не вспомнит.</p><p>Всё закончится хорошо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>следующим утром трилла вылетит на бракку, и начнётся сюжет павшего ордена.</p><p>даже спустя плюс-минус десять лет, охотясь за эзрой и кэнаном вместе с пятым братом, седьмая сестра будет помнить триллу. и винить себя, вэйдера и весь мир за то, что стало с триллой. хэдканоню что седьмая сестра в ребелсах такая сука именно из-за этого.</p><p>сама придумала себе пейринг сама вписала его в канон сама сижу страдаю знали бы вы как я обожаю свой разум</p><p>в общем я в шоке от того что до этого пейринга не додумался никто до меня и я очень счастлива из-за того что сумела написать эту историю. надеюсь, её найдёт кто-то, кто проживёт всё это так же, как и я.  я очень сильно люблю триллу и седьмую сестру (такую какой я её себе нахэдила). о них никогда не вспомнят, но они заслуживали гораздо большего. как, впрочем, и очень многие герои с тёмной стороны.</p><p>у меня всё.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>